


美人与氪兽 9月6更 肾

by niangniangdekafei



Category: clark/bruce - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niangniangdekafei/pseuds/niangniangdekafei
Summary: 借用美女与野兽的童话梗，来描述孤寂千年的古兽克拉克遇见掉入此时空的老爷，继而占有迷恋上对方的故事。封建思维有，恨不得效仿初夜权的暴戾贵族思维方式有，全是为了塑造人物，请勿深究。所有农场主，贵族，骑士，农奴，全部为虚构，情节为肉服务，请看轻情节。文笔差，求大家多担待。鞠躬。





	1. Chapter 1

1，时间洪流

一阵激光，布鲁斯咬牙暗叫一声:不好!

外太空装甲面罩外，超人惊恐绝望的脸正刺痛他的心，克拉克伸出手嘶声力竭，正像欲抓住最后一丝希望的人那样，面露坠入失望的悲痛。布鲁斯担忧，心疼那傻大个，和自己这个情人分开克拉克还承受不了，以后没有自己，那痴情的家伙会如何生存?那可是连睡觉都要用手臂锁住自己才能安心的家伙啊!

危机之时，或生死一瞬，布鲁斯惊讶于自己的安详与平静，他担心的不是这场面对火星残余怪兽的战斗，却只是家人最平凡的生活将靠何持续。没有他，儿子们怎么办?阿福怎么办?也许他真的要死了，才会担心这些琐事。

由于双方都用了空间跳跃程序，时间产生碰撞，激发洪大混沌的宇宙，导致空间错乱，布鲁斯被卷入这股时间洪流中。

星云像是紫色水彩，浓淡渐变，中央出现一个黑色的深渊，看不见尽头。蝙蝠侠的黑色制服一入其中，就如墨滴进砚，瞬息模糊，只一瞬，黑洞消失，浓淡的水彩画又铺展与星辰之间。

超人--克拉克•肯特以光速飞至深渊前，正赶上黑洞收嘴，不留一丝余地地霎时恢复如初。只留被打击得木然的克拉克，似还没回过神来，抑或不相信眼前这事实般，伸出去祈求奇迹的手维持原样，他眼中已坠下泪来，在时间面前束手无策，喃喃道:"布鲁斯。"

坠落的速度极快，坠落的源头极高，四肢在洪流中挥舞似祈祷抓住救命稻草一般，布鲁斯只能无力地抓空。猛然间，后背上被某物戳痛，四面八方涌来无数木叶树杈，划伤布鲁斯的脸，刮开制服，戳破面具。当他接触到地上腐烂的植被以及松软湿润的泥土时，布鲁斯知道一切尘埃落定。他却被一对姐妹所救。

在陌生的国度，古老的神话传说里，蕴藏正义与邪恶自时间伊始而爆发的战争中，布鲁斯将会体验到全然如坟墓里雕刻的故事那样，一场深不见底的魔幻童话。

清晨的薄雾笼罩可爱的树林，似带着梅子和浆果的蜜糖香，又似村落里厨房烟囱上的炊烟。树林的绿淡淡的，带点乳白，树干的棕色淡淡的，似挂满阳光，总之这是个可爱的早上，正适合身强力壮的人踏踩一地白草，沾染晨露去狩猎。

高大的树木深沉走来一位盛装的猎人。草绿色麻布衣服扎条野猪皮腰带，背上挂着弓箭，腰里掖着箭筒带子，粗壮的大腿上裹着油亮的棕皮裤，小腿上又使脚步利落的软皮靴。双手带着皮护腕，腰带上的小皮包里装着安娜和贝拉给他的野草莓与一点枫糖块。没错，救了布鲁斯的正是一对姐妹。

初时他重伤昏迷，之后苏醒却无法开口说话或动作，意识模糊。只觉得有股焦躁的温柔触抚着他的伤口，令人心感暖意。后来着实尴尬了一番，原来为他擦身敷药，喂他喝水吃饭的，竟然两个年纪轻轻的小女孩，姐姐叫安娜，妹妹名贝拉，二人无父无母，对他便十分亲近。所以等布鲁斯一能动了，便立刻想要报答她们姐妹，干些力所能及的事情。

他有万能腰带，可以轻易地打猎猛兽，但村落里的人懵懂，布鲁斯不想用先进科技吓到他们，那样，他就更无法打探到关于这里的情报了。打猎是个四处走动探查地形的好借口，邻居猎户伊万见布鲁斯强壮，身手敏捷，便把弓箭借给了他。这才有布鲁斯今天的出行。

他沿着村落里的一条小路往外走，渐渐进入这森林，四处弥漫的轻快气息令他几乎失去引以为傲的警觉性。再想起那对姐妹对他的无微不至，布鲁斯有些赧然，如童话里灰姑娘一般漂亮纯洁的姐妹，似乎都打算对他以身相许。争抢着为他打理琐事，洗衣烧饭，端茶喂药，连早上出门时也给了他两个甜美的吻。当然，那吻太过纯洁，在布鲁斯来说，和女儿差不多，只吻在脸颊上。布鲁斯真的抱怨自己为什么没个温柔娇羞的女儿，只有一群令人头疼的小伙子。

脚步踏在发白的岔路地面上，因怎么走都是陌生地，布鲁斯便信步迈出脚。不知名的花草便越来越多了，以布鲁斯的阅历来说也叫不出其中的一个名字。有低矮的一串串玲兰似的花朵，有透明的红色果实，也有高大如芭蕉的大叶树，更有缠绕似土蛇般的蔓藤。只开始在路两边才有，慢慢挤到了路中央，把白色的小径填满了。奋力挤过树木沿着路径向前，面前郝然出现一座古堡庭园。

这座华丽的城堡空无一人，却井井有条，修剪过的灌木，盛开的粉红蔷薇似少女的脸颊。紧闭的大门一尘不染，银色栅栏高耸的门顶在阳光下闪耀银晶。门内是白沙铺垫的平整地面，空阔无杂物，中央有座蔷薇形状的大理石喷泉，水流四溢。看起来应该有无数的仆人管家来打理，布鲁斯暗自忖量，阿福一人也管理不了如此巨大的城堡。以他的见识，并无甚可惊慌。

只是这蓝色调精美的城堡为何空无一人，透着诡异阴森的气息，在阳光下都令人冷汗涔涔。荒诞而又庄严的气氛令人发毛。

信手摘下一只蔷薇，布鲁斯打算送给姐妹做礼物的。将带刺花茎插入箭筒时，一阵野兽般的咆吼令布鲁斯皱眉。大门缓缓开启。

为找庇护所远离野兽，布鲁斯进了庄园，似打算找主人谈话。警觉着那阵不知从何而来的鸣吼，脚步加速，进入黄金雕刻的门庭下。

镜面般洁净的地面衬着水晶大吊灯黄金的灯枝，内里一切果然也极具奢华，中央的宽大楼梯成中轴线，正对着佳肴如山的长银桌，灯烛辉煌，两旁对称的舞池使宴会厅如梦境。但中央楼梯上走来一只怪兽，却又穿着人类的衣服，不禁使见过各种怪兽的布鲁斯惊奇。

这是只古老的怪物，远离世俗喧嚣，这是只孤独的怪物，不知历经多少年月，在这王国里，有他不愿提起的历史，在这庄园里，是他不可违抗的权威。他极尽丑陋与邪恶之能事，在地狱独自忍受煎熬，他的智慧可与恶魔媲美，他的残酷令人闻风丧胆。没人活着抗拒他还能离开他愤怒的爪牙，活人远离此地，游魂被奢华的表象吸引，受禁于此。他有响亮的名号:氪兽。

佝偻着腰，氪兽缓慢抬起爪，尖锐的黑指甲聚成一簇刀剑山峰，过于哀痛，便也不看来人，一声苍老的话语传入布鲁斯的耳朵:"那，是我的蔷薇，陌生人。"

"你会说话?这里是什么地方!你是什么东西!快说!"布鲁斯厉声质问，抽出弓箭准备射击。

也许陌生人总是如此胆大不怕死，"连礼貌也不懂的小伙子。"氪兽低头颤抖着聚拢手指，缓慢扶着花木栅栏走下台阶，"你可以试试用你那俗世的东西攻击我。"

眼看这怪物接近，布鲁斯深恨自己被甜美的村落所欺骗，没带万能腰带，但就带了，可能伤这怪兽?想毕一箭射出。

这正中下怀!氪兽抬手做阻止姿势，瞬时大厅内飞速靠近的箭化为铁水，似毫无用处的玩具。趁机，氪兽抬头才说:"你偷了我的东西又攻击我，给了我十足的战斗的原因，穿喉，我宣判你穿吼之刑!啊..."眼帘内越入布鲁斯身姿的一瞬间，氪兽哑口无言。

"啊!"看清那氪兽的一瞬间，布鲁斯惊恐万分。这不是他平时打击的变种怪物或生化僵尸，这是十足从地狱而来的丑陋野兽，遭神唾弃的东西!

那长相，似狮子又似猩猩，满头连身长毛，秃眉骨是蓝白色的肉，似尸体。眼洞圆，内里一双黑眼珠也圆，似被人扒开眼查看的人眼。鼻至口皆无毛，露出巨大的嘴，如吸血鬼的牙。

氪兽一见来人的俊美绝伦便停住恐吓了。那身姿不是农夫，或蠢笨的庄稼人或屠夫。威风凛凛，毫无惧色，似还能计划安排退身步。布鲁斯见惯战争的睿智领导者身姿令人爱慕。尤其是长相，皮肉白皙，五官英俊，身材健美而高大，说是贵族，又没有贵族的怯弱。氪兽见了欣喜若狂，颤抖着收回五指，做出个决定:

如此漫长的生涯里来了如此可爱尊贵的客人，也许他能玩弄这高贵的来访者好一阵子，与他谈心，或享受漫长生涯唯一的乐趣:情欲。

发出古怪的笑声，氪兽接下来宣言。

2，初遭惊吓

"身强力壮的猎人，哪个领地的封臣都守法，杀人偿命，欠债还钱，天经地义。"烫金黑绒底的背心里是黑棕色的毛，袖口自然镶嵌白蕾丝边，黑尖锋利的五爪搓揉着，和善的笑容挂在无嘴唇的苍白色嘴上，氪兽说。

布鲁斯确实像是强壮的猎户，裸露的粗手臂上绷紧了护腕，饱经历练的体型比一般猎人还要强壮。他记挂着铁箭的融化方式，非遭能量或热力攻击而遭毁坏，而是像腐朽了那样老化衰败。抬眼厉色看着氪兽诡异的谦恭姿态，不祥感涌上布鲁斯心头。

"哈哈，"氪兽怪笑接连不断，似教导儿童，"你看，你毁坏了我心爱的蔷薇，是不是该赔偿我?"深邃的黑眼珠紧紧盯着面前人类的倔强风姿，说道:"你得替代我的蔷薇。"

最后的话如野兽准备进攻时，低沉带着咆哮。布鲁斯敏锐地觉察到野兽的暴戾，那带着重压的威胁感，和他身体本能碰撞，全部神经紧张起来。

话有理，氪兽的话和幼儿园小孩打架一样，简单明了。但布鲁斯实在不觉得自己是童话故事里的善男信女，为一只蔷薇留下命。他只想回到哥谭市，找个普通怪物狠狠揍两下出气。

"你看，我家里还有人等我带着野味回去。也许是獐子或鹿肉。我可不打算留在这里。"布鲁斯摸向腰间的箭，却意外碰到冰冷的花瓣。

"家人，哼，很温暖。你是住在..."只见氪兽闭目仰头似在感觉什么，"安娜和贝拉家，洛塔村，对吗?"

布鲁斯厌恶那熟知自己领地般的野兽，让他觉得洛塔村危在旦夕。

"她们俩正在谈论你，晚上准备食物要给你。"氪兽盯着布鲁斯，"你说的对，你该和家人打个招呼，告诉他们，你得留下。"

霎时间，令布鲁斯脊椎冰凉的一幕发生了，猛然间他脑子里窜过在歌剧院观赏的所有古老歌剧，公主王子，战死的骑士，冤屈而五官染血，被折磨得卷曲躯体的亡灵。这怪物当真古老至极，他惊觉。

金色地面上刮起狂风，银门被吹开，日光透着蓝色琉璃窗，在大厅金枝吊灯上折射出刺目的金光。如被无形的巨大银幕覆盖，门的两侧，光天化日里，显现出巨大的人形，似雾般飘渺透明，那是安娜和贝拉的形象，布鲁斯敢肯定，是灵魂。

那灵魂的惨状如在地狱，少女们除了发出高亢的尖叫什么也不会说，巨大的眼睛里满是惊恐绝望，无助地看着四周，似看不见布鲁斯和氪兽，似被生生拘了魂魄来。

那野兽凝视着灵魂全神贯注，只抬起一只手臂，似在使力，因那五只黑甲正微微颤抖。但那显然不是野兽的极限，他还有余力说话:

"和她们说你回不了家了，猎人先生，你看我可以轻易将村子里的人这样全部召唤过来，他们将被永远困在我的地牢。来吧，取决于你，你可以慢慢考虑。"氪兽没在看布鲁斯。

美女与野兽，美女与野兽，美女与野兽。布鲁斯喃喃念叨，他不可能不知道这故事。他的位置正是美女，而安娜和贝拉是美女的亲人。如果他不留下，这野兽肯定会杀人，而那真正的美女，怕是早已经历一轮故事了。

情急之下，布鲁斯勉强开口:"安娜，贝拉，不要担心我，不要来找我，这里很危险，你们应付不了。"布鲁斯心急如焚，暗忖自己能不能应付得了，即便能，怕是也要付出一定的代价了。"我会自己杀了他，然后逃出去，和你们会和。"

明亮奢华的宫殿里，少女们的惊叫和着野兽的冷笑，少女们似无法回应，氪兽似懒得嘲讽。只一瞬，幻影消失，大殿重新归于平静。

"这是明智的选择，你做了你该做的事，拯救家人，"一边下楼，来到布鲁斯近前，氪兽敛起爪牙，说:"你不必害怕，你死后会进天堂，会得到诸神的祝福与呵护，放松心情。"这安慰的话语带着一股扰乱人心的力量。

布鲁斯不想知道自己死后怎么样，他做过的事也不一定足够进天堂。"你可以省了你那套，fbi的迷幻药也无法改变我的意志。不如你说说你的目的，你想要我干什么?"如果没记错，布鲁斯知道美女必须爱上野兽，但他可不会爱上这么个东西。他的挚爱是那个氪星大傻子。"只怕你会落空。"

"干什么呢?这里丰衣足食!"野兽有些恼怒似的，抬手不可置信地仰天大吼，"这里有的是黄金翡翠，绫罗绸缎，无尽的财富!我能要你干什么!你的问题十分愚蠢!令我失去耐心!"

这是个贵族了，布鲁斯点头，绝对是个坏脾气的王储!这易变的脾气，不可一世的态度，都像极了那些古老的庄园主。而且这里要什么有什么，确实不缺啥，也不缺人，更不缺他，野兽根本不需要'要他'，不如说应该赶走他，鄙视他。"钱我有的是。"布鲁斯轻声傲言。

"我不需要钱。"氪兽深深看了他一眼，"你跟我来吧，我给你看你的卧房，还有吩咐你一些事情。"氪兽说完，转身走上楼。布鲁斯这才发现，那怪物是驼背，根本不是弯腰装着谦恭。他很奇怪究竟他惹了哪个仙女，才会被变得这么丑。但归根结底这里是童话的世界，布鲁斯跟着氪兽走向楼梯，看着那怪物蹒跚的背影，这里可能根本没他想象的险恶。

那卧房应该是一位女士的闺房。墙上甚至挂了一幅美丽的贵妇人画像。那金发美女态度坚强严肃。布鲁斯想起自己有钱的话来，不由得抽搐嘴角:起码他不会把镶嵌巨大宝石的金壶摆在卧室，不会用黄金打造宽阔的，足够几个人睡觉的宫床，不会把白玉拿来造壁炉，珊瑚拿来贴墙壁，纯银用来做成大镜子，有些画根本应该放在博物馆或保险柜里。总之这屋子堂皇古老，充满奇珍异宝。

"这里应有尽有，"氪兽指着靠窗的黄金浴盆，布鲁斯也不由得点头，"我会给你数不尽的衣物珠宝，要什么有什么。你饿了下来用餐。只是一点，"氪兽踱步到房门口，双手拉住两扇门把手，留身在外，"一切听从我的吩咐。"话音随着大门合闭而消失。

留下布鲁斯平息心境，独自站在屋子里。照书上所写，他会遇到变成家具的仆人才对，可现在还没有出现。安娜和贝拉是他所担心的，希望没他回去，两个女孩儿能坚强点不要伤心。这里他应该行动自如。想到这，他行动起来，却被一阵气味所吸引。

羊肉抹了乳酪和酱汁在烤，鸡肉上该涂满了甜橙和蜜糖在烤，一定有香草!布鲁斯暗想。他确实有点饿了，那些姑娘们的饭菜很少有肉蛋在内，现在他急需蛋白质。而且，也似乎可以和那怪兽聊聊。

菜肴和黄金使得餐桌发亮，没什么可说的。男人们尽情吃自己中意的肉，几乎没人说话。

"你是因为孤独所以才留下我的吗?"布鲁斯试探着引出这怪兽本该是王子的人格，童话故事里记载，这是一只悲伤愤怒的怪物。

"家臣，战友，亲朋，妻子，"氪兽数着，"奴仆，敌人，你看还有什么，都加上，该有的我都有。"

布鲁斯哑口无言。

"为了他们，我甘心一死。为了祖先的荣耀，我一直争斗着。那都..."氪兽似思考起温馨的回忆，语调轻柔，断了话，接着说道:"转瞬即逝。"

布鲁斯心里怪叫:这不一样啊!和记载的不一样啊!

"金色城堡繁荣过，强大过。"氪兽说，接着问:"你可是为了祖辈而打猎?是你父亲做你的老师?"

"父亲..."布鲁斯陷入那段暗巷回忆里，绷紧了脊背。

"你该子承父业不是吗?"

"也许现在的年月不再时兴这个了。"强忍伤痛，布鲁斯装作无所谓，拿起葡萄酒杯。

"年轻人，哈哈。"氪兽怪笑起来，应是嘲讽，只是他的笑声过于诡异，更像野兽鸣吼。"那是你的祖辈碌碌无为之故。我的祖先可是赫赫有名。他们足以震慑整个陆地和海洋!声明远播，立下无数战绩。"

美女与野兽?经过这番谈话，布鲁斯又打消了这个念头。根据童话记载所得的王子形象与眼前这个怪兽毫无关系。而怪兽的魔力又那么巨大，如果这真的是只恶魔，事情的发展走向不可预测，且又危险了许多。

布鲁斯只觉得饭噎咽喉，胸腔里越加不安。

3，红艳女裙

那顿午餐不欢而散，似被祖先的话题刺痛怪物的尊严，亦或耐心，布鲁斯亲眼见他礼貌而冷淡地推开椅子掉头离去，整个下午不再出现。贵族范儿十足，布鲁斯得承认，设若基地组织逮到人质却因哲学观点不同，而留下人质独自一人是绝对不可能的，只有那些高傲的古骑士这样。再者他也无法逃走，这怪物高傲且难缠，和少女一样。

回到卧室，那三楼窗口的黄金浴缸实在吸引了布鲁斯，撤掉一身猎户衣服，缸里的水冒着热气。布鲁斯跨进浴缸，感受柔滑的水流吸吮皮肤，被灌入嫩鲜的水润力量，才闭起眼睛。

他泡得有点久，跨出浴缸，他不能逃走，便要养足体力，发现到夜晚，怪物都没有出来，干涉他的行动，有些放松神经，此时酒足饭饱，正是好好睡一觉的好时机。

再次醒来正是清晨，布鲁斯睁眼看着蓝穹顶上的天光，鸭蛋青的晨光使蓝色城堡哀伤，许是窗外深绿色茂盛的小叶树木杂乱无人打理太久，许是鸟儿啾啼得旁若无人，许是冷清的空气里没有一丝人味儿，炊烟，浆洗衣服的女仆，忙碌端着盥洗盆的男仆都不在，只有烫金的蓝色顶棚，精雕镂刻的花边，在这与世隔绝处，少女的闺房里。

他掀开淡金色丝绸被单，怡人的晨风温和地搔刮他泡得白皙的身体，在这里他穿着大家都穿的白棉布四角裤，赤膊上身，他伸手去床头拿衣物，却发现那里空无一物。

另一侧的窗少接些阳光，缀衬着黑天鹅绒绣棕金色流线形花纹的窗帘，织锦地毯上有那面纯银磨制的穿衣镜，厚厚的黄铜花边像奶油一般圆滑。穿衣镜前摆着一个假人女性身体，上面套着一套红色的最华丽的礼服。

只穿着四脚裤，布鲁斯摇摇晃晃站起身，要他穿这个绝没有可能!曾经那氪星人想要他穿警察制服都没有得逞，他怎么能穿这个!

虽然乏味，但故事又朝着美女与野兽的走向发展了，布鲁斯沉思一刻，手指捻捻上好的绸子，心想美女穿这个可能会很开心，但男人可不会因为衣服和珠宝的诱惑而和另一个男人上床!

布鲁斯打定主意不穿这个，却在此时听到一个极细微的女人声说:"穿上它..."那声音似阵风极速窜过卧室。

"谁?!"布鲁斯受惊，后退一步厉声喝道。

"猎人先生..."断断续续的声音似有好几个，叠加在一起很难分清，"快去...""穿上它...""外面的天气多好啊...""你可以去逛花园了...""只要...""穿上它...""你不会想违抗它..."

韦恩左右躲闪，心思却冷静，这八成就是那些变成家具的仆人。和原著相似，这里和原著极其相似，但又有些不同，不同的是潜伏在他第六感里的危险信息，和这些蛊惑人心的力量。

"快来吧...""就在眼前。""穿上它。""伸手去拿住。"

这越来越快的幽鸣令布鲁斯心烦意乱，不知怎的，就伸手去拿了衣服，套在身上，还好为他配的鞋子是一双柔软的绣花小皮拖鞋，不是高跟鞋。待他穿完，卧室的门便开了。

那怪物果然对他抱有龌龊的想法!布鲁斯痛恨地握拳暗骂!这衣服的胸口极大极低，曾在法国最荒淫的宫廷里流行过一段时期，女人穿着它仅能遮住乳头，而束腰将腰部勒得紧紧的，拖高胸部。

布鲁斯看自己的胸脯耸起绵延的山脉，腰肢勒得够呛，还好这件束腰的带子及蕾丝都在前胸下方。他看到衣架子上剩余的首饰，一件红宝石铺胸项链，一颗血钻嵌顶的额冠。

"血钻...""珍贵无比..."那些风声般的话音还在说着。

"这是你们主人命令你们连夜赶做的吗?整个你们的国家里也不会有我这样身材的女人。"布鲁斯听够了那些风声，仅一句话就问得他们哑口无言。

这件衣服穿在他健硕的身体上刚刚好，只能是为他特意制作的。而那位怪物先生不光为他这样的彪形大汉做了裙子，还痴心妄想对方的屁股，这个怪物真是恶趣味还病态!布鲁斯暗暗有了结论。

"看来我得快一点了。"他套上那些珠宝，决心为保住自己的屁股尽快查看这座古堡。

昨夜对安娜与贝拉姐妹来说同样漫长而难过。她们哭得悲戚，互相拥抱着担心布鲁斯的安全，直到太阳一升起，姐妹俩便到处告诉村里的人。

泥泞的黄土路上，姐妹俩挨家挨户敲开破旧的木门，她们裙子上沾满污泥，脚步蹒跚，先敲开猎户约翰的门，告知他:"好心的布鲁斯先生被肯特伯爵抓走啦!"

约翰对布鲁斯充满敬意，因为对方的弓箭和拳脚都相当了得，人又像长辈，威严沉稳，20多岁的他早年没了父亲，便对布鲁斯极尊敬。他二话没说拎起一杆锄头，带着姐妹俩去通知村里其他的男人，最后大家一起去找了村长。

"肯特伯爵召唤你们的魂魄了?这太过分了!"村长是个五十多岁的汉子，一颗光头亮闪非常，"肯特伯爵是我奶奶那辈便存在的妖魔，但据说已经很久没害人了。今天竟然召唤你们的魂魄!这太过分了!"

议事厅是一间宽敞的草屋，泥土的腐朽味在阳光下有些刺鼻，一众男女都等着村长的命令。

"肯特伯爵据说很恐怖，"一个瘦小的青年畏畏缩缩地讲话:"据说，他能召集野兽攻击村子。"

"他是很恐怖，但确实已经很久没伤害人类了，这次突然绑架我们的朋友布鲁斯先生，还召唤安娜和贝拉的魂魄，这太过分了!"一位长有两撇上翘的金胡须的铁匠师傅说。

"无论如何我们得反抗!救出我们洛塔村的客人!布鲁斯先生独自一个人在那里，肯定害怕得要命!我们不能让他自己去打那怪兽啊!"一位农夫穿着黄布衫，激动地说。

安娜和贝拉也站起身，对大伙说:"布鲁斯先生身体痊愈不久，应该很痛苦和害怕!我们俩想到这儿就哭个不停，昨晚整整哭了一夜。"

村民们都去安慰两位少女，劝说她们布鲁斯会被救出来的。

"而布鲁斯先生也是因为肯特伯爵用我们俩来威胁他，他才留下的啊!"安娜捂着脸痛哭不止，"为什么他那么善良，为了我们留下，而我们更不需要他用生命来冒险啊!我们怎么能让他这么个客人做那样危险的事!"

村民们纷纷怒吼着，义愤填膺，他们吼道:"不管肯特伯爵多么的吓人与残酷!我们也不能舍弃我们的朋友!这是洛塔村的人的执着!我们去救他!"

而肯特伯爵究竟有多么残酷或恐怖，布鲁斯也正在查找。他为了尽快理解这怪物的用心，或受诅咒的缘由，或只是他的本能，他开始调查这座城堡。与他预料的一样，怪兽没有出现，于是他尽量忽视自己裙子下两条腿的摩擦，在一间阁楼储藏室里翻找。

暗室里只有一扇天窗透进微微的亮光，但当他转身寻找蜡烛时，那些暗中潜伏的仆人已经为他摆放了一对纯金镶嵌珍珠的花枝形烛台和打火石，这也让布鲁斯无比别扭。如果卢瑟或小丑逮到这样的机会会给他后脑勺来那么狠狠的一下。

他没和这种恶人打过交道。

他点起蜡烛，细细看这里的储藏物。高耸的墙壁前堆满了暗色花纹的木箱，布鲁斯敢打赌，里面的黄金宝石价值连城。木箱前堆放或陈列着一些名贵的铠甲，一套胸甲是黄金的，上面用白银镶嵌了流水的花纹。与他卧室窗帘上的纹路很相似。

他扯过一个小箱子，打开盖子里面放着一些小小的肖像画，布鲁斯惊讶于这些画作的高超技艺，它们就像哥特风格鼎盛时期，女人们戴的绣像胸针一样大小。

那上面画着一些骑士的英姿。但那些钢盔挡住了这个人的脸。油画与照片差距大，又带有主观臆想成分在内，布鲁斯不敢把这上面套在骑士盔甲里的男人与那野兽联系在一起。

这里就没有族谱或书信等文字记载吗?能让他知道这怪物是谁，到底经历了什么?布鲁斯这么想着，就问了出来。

此时在他耳边响起一声叹息:"那太久了..."

另一个叹息:"无法保存..."

再一个悲伤的声音道:"太久了..."

布鲁斯一愣，失落地放下那些画片，他连这个怪物的名字都查不到吗?

"他叫什么?"布鲁斯去问那些声音。

声音依旧没有作答。

"那么他是个骑士?"布鲁斯又问，虽然没有得到回答，但一屋子盔甲为他的猜测做了证实。


	2. 2，初遭惊吓

2，初遭惊吓

"身强力壮的猎人，哪个领地的封臣都守法，杀人偿命，欠债还钱，天经地义。"烫金黑绒底的背心里是黑棕色的毛，袖口自然镶嵌白蕾丝边，黑尖锋利的五爪搓揉着，和善的笑容挂在无嘴唇的苍白色嘴上，氪兽说。

布鲁斯确实像是强壮的猎户，裸露的粗手臂上绷紧了护腕，饱经历练的体型比一般猎人还要强壮。他记挂着铁箭的融化方式，非遭能量或热力攻击而遭毁坏，而是像腐朽了那样老化衰败。抬眼厉色看着氪兽诡异的谦恭姿态，不祥感涌上布鲁斯心头。

"哈哈，"氪兽怪笑接连不断，似教导儿童，"你看，你毁坏了我心爱的蔷薇，是不是该赔偿我?"深邃的黑眼珠紧紧盯着面前人类的倔强风姿，说道:"你得替代我的蔷薇。"

最后的话如野兽准备进攻时，低沉带着咆哮。布鲁斯敏锐地觉察到野兽的暴戾，那带着重压的威胁感，和他身体本能碰撞，全部神经紧张起来。

话有理，氪兽的话和幼儿园小孩打架一样，简单明了。但布鲁斯实在不觉得自己是童话故事里的善男信女，为一只蔷薇留下命。他只想回到哥谭市，找个普通怪物狠狠揍两下出气。

"你看，我家里还有人等我带着野味回去。也许是獐子或鹿肉。我可不打算留在这里。"布鲁斯摸向腰间的箭，却意外碰到冰冷的花瓣。

"家人，哼，很温暖。你是住在..."只见氪兽闭目仰头似在感觉什么，"安娜和贝拉家，洛塔村，对吗?"

布鲁斯厌恶那熟知自己领地般的野兽，让他觉得洛塔村危在旦夕。

"她们俩正在谈论你，晚上准备食物要给你。"氪兽盯着布鲁斯，"你说的对，你该和家人打个招呼，告诉他们，你得留下。"

霎时间，令布鲁斯脊椎冰凉的一幕发生了，猛然间他脑子里窜过在歌剧院观赏的所有古老歌剧，公主王子，战死的骑士，冤屈而五官染血，被折磨得卷曲躯体的亡灵。这怪物当真古老至极，他惊觉。

金色地面上刮起狂风，银门被吹开，日光透着蓝色琉璃窗，在大厅金枝吊灯上折射出刺目的金光。如被无形的巨大银幕覆盖，门的两侧，光天化日里，显现出巨大的人形，似雾般飘渺透明，那是安娜和贝拉的形象，布鲁斯敢肯定，是灵魂。

那灵魂的惨状如在地狱，少女们除了发出高亢的尖叫什么也不会说，巨大的眼睛里满是惊恐绝望，无助地看着四周，似看不见布鲁斯和氪兽，似被生生拘了魂魄来。

那野兽凝视着灵魂全神贯注，只抬起一只手臂，似在使力，因那五只黑甲正微微颤抖。但那显然不是野兽的极限，他还有余力说话:

"和她们说你回不了家了，猎人先生，你看我可以轻易将村子里的人这样全部召唤过来，他们将被永远困在我的地牢。来吧，取决于你，你可以慢慢考虑。"氪兽没在看布鲁斯。

美女与野兽，美女与野兽，美女与野兽。布鲁斯喃喃念叨，他不可能不知道这故事。他的位置正是美女，而安娜和贝拉是美女的亲人。如果他不留下，这野兽肯定会杀人，而那真正的美女，怕是早已经历一轮故事了。

情急之下，布鲁斯勉强开口:"安娜，贝拉，不要担心我，不要来找我，这里很危险，你们应付不了。"布鲁斯心急如焚，暗忖自己能不能应付得了，即便能，怕是也要付出一定的代价了。"我会自己杀了他，然后逃出去，和你们会和。"

明亮奢华的宫殿里，少女们的惊叫和着野兽的冷笑，少女们似无法回应，氪兽似懒得嘲讽。只一瞬，幻影消失，大殿重新归于平静。

"这是明智的选择，你做了你该做的事，拯救家人，"一边下楼，来到布鲁斯近前，氪兽敛起爪牙，说:"你不必害怕，你死后会进天堂，会得到诸神的祝福与呵护，放松心情。"这安慰的话语带着一股扰乱人心的力量。

布鲁斯不想知道自己死后怎么样，他做过的事也不一定足够进天堂。"你可以省了你那套，fbi的迷幻药也无法改变我的意志。不如你说说你的目的，你想要我干什么?"如果没记错，布鲁斯知道美女必须爱上野兽，但他可不会爱上这么个东西。他的挚爱是那个氪星大傻子。"只怕你会落空。"

"干什么呢?这里丰衣足食!"野兽有些恼怒似的，抬手不可置信地仰天大吼，"这里有的是黄金翡翠，绫罗绸缎，无尽的财富!我能要你干什么!你的问题十分愚蠢!令我失去耐心!"

这是个贵族了，布鲁斯点头，绝对是个坏脾气的王储!这易变的脾气，不可一世的态度，都像极了那些古老的庄园主。而且这里要什么有什么，确实不缺啥，也不缺人，更不缺他，野兽根本不需要'要他'，不如说应该赶走他，鄙视他。"钱我有的是。"布鲁斯轻声傲言。

"我不需要钱。"氪兽深深看了他一眼，"你跟我来吧，我给你看你的卧房，还有吩咐你一些事情。"氪兽说完，转身走上楼。布鲁斯这才发现，那怪物是驼背，根本不是弯腰装着谦恭。他很奇怪究竟他惹了哪个仙女，才会被变得这么丑。但归根结底这里是童话的世界，布鲁斯跟着氪兽走向楼梯，看着那怪物蹒跚的背影，这里可能根本没他想象的险恶。

那卧房应该是一位女士的闺房。墙上甚至挂了一幅美丽的贵妇人画像。那金发美女态度坚强严肃。布鲁斯想起自己有钱的话来，不由得抽搐嘴角:起码他不会把镶嵌巨大宝石的金壶摆在卧室，不会用黄金打造宽阔的，足够几个人睡觉的宫床，不会把白玉拿来造壁炉，珊瑚拿来贴墙壁，纯银用来做成大镜子，有些画根本应该放在博物馆或保险柜里。总之这屋子堂皇古老，充满奇珍异宝。

"这里应有尽有，"氪兽指着靠窗的黄金浴盆，布鲁斯也不由得点头，"我会给你数不尽的衣物珠宝，要什么有什么。你饿了下来用餐。只是一点，"氪兽踱步到房门口，双手拉住两扇门把手，留身在外，"一切听从我的吩咐。"话音随着大门合闭而消失。

留下布鲁斯平息心境，独自站在屋子里。照书上所写，他会遇到变成家具的仆人才对，可现在还没有出现。安娜和贝拉是他所担心的，希望没他回去，两个女孩儿能坚强点不要伤心。这里他应该行动自如。想到这，他行动起来，却被一阵气味所吸引。

羊肉抹了乳酪和酱汁在烤，鸡肉上该涂满了甜橙和蜜糖在烤，一定有香草!布鲁斯暗想。他确实有点饿了，那些姑娘们的饭菜很少有肉蛋在内，现在他急需蛋白质。而且，也似乎可以和那怪兽聊聊。

菜肴和黄金使得餐桌发亮，没什么可说的。男人们尽情吃自己中意的肉，几乎没人说话。

"你是因为孤独所以才留下我的吗?"布鲁斯试探着引出这怪兽本该是王子的人格，童话故事里记载，这是一只悲伤愤怒的怪物。

"家臣，战友，亲朋，妻子，"氪兽数着，"奴仆，敌人，你看还有什么，都加上，该有的我都有。"

布鲁斯哑口无言。

"为了他们，我甘心一死。为了祖先的荣耀，我一直争斗着。那都..."氪兽似思考起温馨的回忆，语调轻柔，断了话，接着说道:"转瞬即逝。"

布鲁斯心里怪叫:这不一样啊!和记载的不一样啊!

"金色城堡繁荣过，强大过。"氪兽说，接着问:"你可是为了祖辈而打猎?是你父亲做你的老师?"

"父亲..."布鲁斯陷入那段暗巷回忆里，绷紧了脊背。

"你该子承父业不是吗?"

"也许现在的年月不再时兴这个了。"强忍伤痛，布鲁斯装作无所谓，拿起葡萄酒杯。

"年轻人，哈哈。"氪兽怪笑起来，应是嘲讽，只是他的笑声过于诡异，更像野兽鸣吼。"那是你的祖辈碌碌无为之故。我的祖先可是赫赫有名。他们足以震慑整个陆地和海洋!声明远播，立下无数战绩。"

美女与野兽?经过这番谈话，布鲁斯又打消了这个念头。根据童话记载所得的王子形象与眼前这个怪兽毫无关系。而怪兽的魔力又那么巨大，如果这真的是只恶魔，事情的发展走向不可预测，且又危险了许多。

布鲁斯只觉得饭噎咽喉，胸腔里越加不安。


	3. 3，红艳女裙

3，红艳女裙

那顿午餐不欢而散，似被祖先的话题刺痛怪物的尊严，亦或耐心，布鲁斯亲眼见他礼貌而冷淡地推开椅子掉头离去，整个下午不再出现。贵族范儿十足，布鲁斯得承认，设若基地组织逮到人质却因哲学观点不同，而留下人质独自一人是绝对不可能的，只有那些高傲的古骑士这样。再者他也无法逃走，这怪物高傲且难缠，和少女一样。

回到卧室，那三楼窗口的黄金浴缸实在吸引了布鲁斯，撤掉一身猎户衣服，缸里的水冒着热气。布鲁斯跨进浴缸，感受柔滑的水流吸吮皮肤，被灌入嫩鲜的水润力量，才闭起眼睛。

他泡得有点久，跨出浴缸，他不能逃走，便要养足体力，发现到夜晚，怪物都没有出来，干涉他的行动，有些放松神经，此时酒足饭饱，正是好好睡一觉的好时机。

再次醒来正是清晨，布鲁斯睁眼看着蓝穹顶上的天光，鸭蛋青的晨光使蓝色城堡哀伤，许是窗外深绿色茂盛的小叶树木杂乱无人打理太久，许是鸟儿啾啼得旁若无人，许是冷清的空气里没有一丝人味儿，炊烟，浆洗衣服的女仆，忙碌端着盥洗盆的男仆都不在，只有烫金的蓝色顶棚，精雕镂刻的花边，在这与世隔绝处，少女的闺房里。

他掀开淡金色丝绸被单，怡人的晨风温和地搔刮他泡得白皙的身体，在这里他穿着大家都穿的白棉布四角裤，赤膊上身，他伸手去床头拿衣物，却发现那里空无一物。

另一侧的窗少接些阳光，缀衬着黑天鹅绒绣棕金色流线形花纹的窗帘，织锦地毯上有那面纯银磨制的穿衣镜，厚厚的黄铜花边像奶油一般圆滑。穿衣镜前摆着一个假人女性身体，上面套着一套红色的最华丽的礼服。

只穿着四脚裤，布鲁斯摇摇晃晃站起身，要他穿这个绝没有可能!曾经那氪星人想要他穿警察制服都没有得逞，他怎么能穿这个!

虽然乏味，但故事又朝着美女与野兽的走向发展了，布鲁斯沉思一刻，手指捻捻上好的绸子，心想美女穿这个可能会很开心，但男人可不会因为衣服和珠宝的诱惑而和另一个男人上床!

布鲁斯打定主意不穿这个，却在此时听到一个极细微的女人声说:"穿上它..."那声音似阵风极速窜过卧室。

"谁?!"布鲁斯受惊，后退一步厉声喝道。

"猎人先生..."断断续续的声音似有好几个，叠加在一起很难分清，"快去...""穿上它...""外面的天气多好啊...""你可以去逛花园了...""只要...""穿上它...""你不会想违抗它..."

韦恩左右躲闪，心思却冷静，这八成就是那些变成家具的仆人。和原著相似，这里和原著极其相似，但又有些不同，不同的是潜伏在他第六感里的危险信息，和这些蛊惑人心的力量。

"快来吧...""就在眼前。""穿上它。""伸手去拿住。"

这越来越快的幽鸣令布鲁斯心烦意乱，不知怎的，就伸手去拿了衣服，套在身上，还好为他配的鞋子是一双柔软的绣花小皮拖鞋，不是高跟鞋。待他穿完，卧室的门便开了。

那怪物果然对他抱有龌龊的想法!布鲁斯痛恨地握拳暗骂!这衣服的胸口极大极低，曾在法国最荒淫的宫廷里流行过一段时期，女人穿着它仅能遮住乳头，而束腰将腰部勒得紧紧的，拖高胸部。

布鲁斯看自己的胸脯耸起绵延的山脉，腰肢勒得够呛，还好这件束腰的带子及蕾丝都在前胸下方。他看到衣架子上剩余的首饰，一件红宝石铺胸项链，一颗血钻嵌顶的额冠。

"血钻...""珍贵无比..."那些风声般的话音还在说着。

"这是你们主人命令你们连夜赶做的吗?整个你们的国家里也不会有我这样身材的女人。"布鲁斯听够了那些风声，仅一句话就问得他们哑口无言。

这件衣服穿在他健硕的身体上刚刚好，只能是为他特意制作的。而那位怪物先生不光为他这样的彪形大汉做了裙子，还痴心妄想对方的屁股，这个怪物真是恶趣味还病态!布鲁斯暗暗有了结论。

"看来我得快一点了。"他套上那些珠宝，决心为保住自己的屁股尽快查看这座古堡。

昨夜对安娜与贝拉姐妹来说同样漫长而难过。她们哭得悲戚，互相拥抱着担心布鲁斯的安全，直到太阳一升起，姐妹俩便到处告诉村里的人。

泥泞的黄土路上，姐妹俩挨家挨户敲开破旧的木门，她们裙子上沾满污泥，脚步蹒跚，先敲开猎户约翰的门，告知他:"好心的布鲁斯先生被肯特伯爵抓走啦!"

约翰对布鲁斯充满敬意，因为对方的弓箭和拳脚都相当了得，人又像长辈，威严沉稳，20多岁的他早年没了父亲，便对布鲁斯极尊敬。他二话没说拎起一杆锄头，带着姐妹俩去通知村里其他的男人，最后大家一起去找了村长。

"肯特伯爵召唤你们的魂魄了?这太过分了!"村长是个五十多岁的汉子，一颗光头亮闪非常，"肯特伯爵是我奶奶那辈便存在的妖魔，但据说已经很久没害人了。今天竟然召唤你们的魂魄!这太过分了!"

议事厅是一间宽敞的草屋，泥土的腐朽味在阳光下有些刺鼻，一众男女都等着村长的命令。

"肯特伯爵据说很恐怖，"一个瘦小的青年畏畏缩缩地讲话:"据说，他能召集野兽攻击村子。"

"他是很恐怖，但确实已经很久没伤害人类了，这次突然绑架我们的朋友布鲁斯先生，还召唤安娜和贝拉的魂魄，这太过分了!"一位长有两撇上翘的金胡须的铁匠师傅说。

"无论如何我们得反抗!救出我们洛塔村的客人!布鲁斯先生独自一个人在那里，肯定害怕得要命!我们不能让他自己去打那怪兽啊!"一位农夫穿着黄布衫，激动地说。

安娜和贝拉也站起身，对大伙说:"布鲁斯先生身体痊愈不久，应该很痛苦和害怕!我们俩想到这儿就哭个不停，昨晚整整哭了一夜。"

村民们都去安慰两位少女，劝说她们布鲁斯会被救出来的。

"而布鲁斯先生也是因为肯特伯爵用我们俩来威胁他，他才留下的啊!"安娜捂着脸痛哭不止，"为什么他那么善良，为了我们留下，而我们更不需要他用生命来冒险啊!我们怎么能让他这么个客人做那样危险的事!"

村民们纷纷怒吼着，义愤填膺，他们吼道:"不管肯特伯爵多么的吓人与残酷!我们也不能舍弃我们的朋友!这是洛塔村的人的执着!我们去救他!"

而肯特伯爵究竟有多么残酷或恐怖，布鲁斯也正在查找。他为了尽快理解这怪物的用心，或受诅咒的缘由，或只是他的本能，他开始调查这座城堡。与他预料的一样，怪兽没有出现，于是他尽量忽视自己裙子下两条腿的摩擦，在一间阁楼储藏室里翻找。

暗室里只有一扇天窗透进微微的亮光，但当他转身寻找蜡烛时，那些暗中潜伏的仆人已经为他摆放了一对纯金镶嵌珍珠的花枝形烛台和打火石，这也让布鲁斯无比别扭。如果卢瑟或小丑逮到这样的机会会给他后脑勺来那么狠狠的一下。

他没和这种恶人打过交道。

他点起蜡烛，细细看这里的储藏物。高耸的墙壁前堆满了暗色花纹的木箱，布鲁斯敢打赌，里面的黄金宝石价值连城。木箱前堆放或陈列着一些名贵的铠甲，一套胸甲是黄金的，上面用白银镶嵌了流水的花纹。与他卧室窗帘上的纹路很相似。

他扯过一个小箱子，打开盖子里面放着一些小小的肖像画，布鲁斯惊讶于这些画作的高超技艺，它们就像哥特风格鼎盛时期，女人们戴的绣像胸针一样大小。

那上面画着一些骑士的英姿。但那些钢盔挡住了这个人的脸。油画与照片差距大，又带有主观臆想成分在内，布鲁斯不敢把这上面套在骑士盔甲里的男人与那野兽联系在一起。

这里就没有族谱或书信等文字记载吗?能让他知道这怪物是谁，到底经历了什么?布鲁斯这么想着，就问了出来。

此时在他耳边响起一声叹息:"那太久了..."

另一个叹息:"无法保存..."

再一个悲伤的声音道:"太久了..."

布鲁斯一愣，失落地放下那些画片，他连这个怪物的名字都查不到吗?

"他叫什么?"布鲁斯去问那些声音。

声音依旧没有作答。

"那么他是个骑士?"布鲁斯又问，虽然没有得到回答，但一屋子盔甲为他的猜测做了证实。


	4. 4，黑魔情咒

4，黑魔情咒 高h

穷尽整个一天，布鲁斯总算理出一条头绪。那伯爵的历史真是千丝万缕啊!但不论哪一点，跟童话里那个纯真年轻的王子殿下的都不一样，这是个货真价实的将军，骑士。童话叙述者也许也会捡美丽虚幻的东西来说，所以并未把童话世界的一切如实传达吧?

这位的短暂生命里经历了大小几百场战役，这些画描绘的战役数之不尽，画本身年代久远，看来是怪物还是人类时的生存记录，布鲁斯并不知道怪物作为人类存在了多久，但显然作为怪物存在的时间足以使保存良好的画片褪色枯黄，那么与之相比，人类的形态所经历的生活该很短了。这个人几乎无时无刻不在打仗，四处掠夺征战。

且这个家伙酷爱炫耀，有骑马端枪拉着俘虏的画片，有立在囚车旁威严等斩人的图片，有和几位臣属拿剑摆出威武姿势的图片，甚至有骑马打猎时手举野兔经过林荫树杈下的图片，无一不是金盔金甲，国王派头十足。也有俘虏被集体砍掉脑袋的图片，想必也是这个怪物所下的命令。

这些连面目都看不清的画片又有什么用处呢?

时间已入深夜，蓝色琉璃般的月光染亮走廊滑石地面，布鲁斯尤如走在水波上，粼粼波光就在他棕色软皮鞋边。墙壁上偶尔有大面积的壁镜，镜子边就是光线令人十分柔和却清晰的烛火，映照得布鲁斯脸色橘暖，红裙似血泊。

沙沙作响的裙摆声回荡在城堡里，应是鸟儿也睡了，又无仆人，这座城堡静得如同虚无。布鲁斯才敢瞅一眼镜子里的自己。"天呐!"他苦笑一声挡住脸，想到如果身穿这个跪在克拉克腿间给他好好口交一次，那个小男孩儿八成会痛哭流涕，射得乱七八糟吧?

想起克拉克，布鲁斯少有的悲伤脸庞露出来，自己的离开给了氪星人多大的打击，他甚至不敢去想。虽然那不足以使氪星人去毁灭宇宙，但会使氪星人无从发泄，是直到死都郁郁不安的悲伤。

布鲁斯站在镜子前许久，拉拉裙摆，里面光裸的大腿性感漂亮。腰似乎习惯了被勒紧，只剩下高耸的胸罩部分，白色蕾丝边正盖在他乳头上，有些瘙痒，抬头见镜中，烛台的火焰似给他加了耳饰。

那个伯爵对他抱有何种企图，布鲁斯不敢深想，只暗暗决心戒备，无路如何不让对方得逞，必要时就是一死了。

穿堂尽头是他的卧室，他推门进去，似乎觉得哪里不对。耳边沙沙的那些收音机似的幽声响了一天了，怎么此时听上去像是变了一个声音，一个陌生的声音:

"过来...我的爱...过来..."

布鲁斯只记得他想到了克拉克，还有，他想做爱，便什么也记不得了。

那黑色绒窗帘如墨汁般融化起来，凸起一个影子，蓝月光在影子上也只显出黑色，怪物的身上漆黑一片，他来到月光下，布鲁斯站立的地方，一片被拱形窗影括出的圆圈里，看着美艳的男人朝他迷离又诱惑地笑。布鲁斯的无知和魅惑力太迷人了。

他碰了布鲁斯的唇，这个人类似乎敏感极了，发春般，扬起脸轻声惊叫，就咬了他的指甲，只用齿叼住，用舌尖滑过甲尖。这是自己的魔咒的功效。怪物很满意，他点点头。

两爪扯下布鲁斯的胸罩部分，露出丰满的胸部去吸吮时，一阵激烈的快感迸发在乳头上，令布鲁斯软了腿，那怪物就见他凄媚婉转地叫着，双臂肌肉抖成波浪，似乎承受不住这吸吮。巨大的舌头卷住了乳头，布鲁斯挺着胸，主动摇摆腰肢，将乳头送进那张恐怖的大嘴里。

怪物就低头掀开他的裙子，棉质内裤上性器顶出高高的包，怪物扯开底裤，将碎布一一清除，又放下裙子，盖住空荡荡的腿间勃起。他抬头，感到人类那双动情的眼睛正看着他，怪物知道那不是在看自己，可布鲁斯眼里有情，总是有点，挺着乳尖，正疯狂地用下体隔着裙子磨蹭怪物的阴茎。

魔力发作时这不算什么，被巨大的阴茎活活贯穿身子也不会觉得疼，更别说主动发情不知廉耻的举动。即使下体流血，那人感受到的也只会是性x的快感，而没有丝毫疼痛。

所以在那张属于贵妇人的大床上，怪物将阴茎刺入一个紧致的肛穴中，男人几乎无力呻吟，两只手也瘫痪般撂在自己头顶，只敞着大腿，随怪物耸动的角度扭动腰，追随怪物的插弄和频率。那掀起的裙摆是白色的衬里，布鲁斯健壮的大腿正打开着，两脚无力地妄图勾拢。

怪物在开拓那紧窄的后穴，布鲁斯的滋味甜美而芬芳，比其他所有的蔷薇花蜜还要腻人，使人心醉。所以他深深地顶入，插入布鲁斯的肚子搅拌，要贯穿对方般，逼得布鲁斯无力的凄叫拔高了一个度。他轻易搂住两条光裸的大腿蜷曲成的膝盖在怀，低头舔吻布鲁斯的唇舌，布鲁斯的乳房，彻底侵占掠夺布鲁斯的身子。

那粗物足有成人手臂大小，插进去是疼的，但快感也会很强，布鲁斯似只能体会到那非人所享受的快感，癫狂了一般。随着怪物将他提起来腾空狠操，他绵软着身子虽跟了上去，叫声却像垂死的挣扎，但他还是用双手掰开了屁股，露出被撑得满当当的下体，无比风情万种地喊:"克拉克..."

明明这个男人已经像个荡妇一样臣服于自己了，这个英姿勃发的男人已经穿着裙子张开脚躺在自己床上了，但为什么他却叫着另一个男人的名字?怪物不可置信地停了停，期间布鲁斯伸手去摸着交合处露出体外的怪物的那截东西，妄图引诱他，怪物也没有上当。

怪物发出低吼，扯着布鲁斯的头发问:"谁是克拉克?"却又在看见布鲁斯满脸泪水，强忍疼痛的脸时松开爪子，"回答我。"

那张迷离的脸露出臣服魅惑的表情，赤红眼睛，脸色艳红，蜷缩着躲避怪物的逼问。

"回答我，我的爱。"怪物哄骗着。

"是超人。"也就是超级人类。

"超人是什么?"怪物问。

"是克拉克。"布鲁斯精神恍惚，却似乎又明白过来，"克拉克!"他叫一声，似在求助。

怪物怒不可遏!瞅着月光下自己选中的人类。千百年来他不曾选过一个祭品，处女公主，处子国王，他不曾要过一个人。而唯一选中的家伙，竟然早已有情人，在他的床上幻想着和情人交合的场面，这令他的尊严受到十分严重的打击。

"有人碰过你了，那个克拉克早已享用过你，"怪物似个被欺骗的老国王，"那么我也不用再怜惜你。"在月光下，他张开口，没有嘴唇的嘴张开，森白的牙齿露出来，一口嗑入布鲁斯的颈脉里。

"噗呲"一声，鲜血汩汩流出，布鲁斯却无法感觉到疼痛，他的神经只能体会到快感，但在被射满肚子时被吸吮血液，全身的精力流逝，被完全占领所射精的快感无与伦比，虽然他不知道占有他的是谁，只感到毛呼呼的东西压着他，制服他，肚子里"噗噗"地喷出滚烫的液体。

这人类叫得凄美，似乎就要死了，怪物又将他制住，吸了一会儿血，射了好一会儿，直到肚子里抽搐的软肉裹得他魇足，才放开被蹂躏得几乎垂死的布鲁斯。

这男人真的很漂亮，穿上裙子之后，脆弱的如同女人。那脆弱是天生的，一定是失去什么之后才有的弱点。这男人是他从未见过的极品。怪物不禁拉开那条裙子，将男人红气蒸腾的身体释放出来，又爱不释手地揉捏一番。

"我很嫉妒那个克拉克。"怪物居高临下地看着布鲁斯的睡颜，说道:"他不该比我这个伯爵还高贵。"


	5. 5，情乱难解

5，情乱难解

并未得到已迷乱的男人的回答。伯爵扬手招集月光迷雾，只有更多的情歌和爱语钻入布鲁斯的耳朵，布鲁斯得到整夜的金光梦境，尤在天堂之门。

清晨如约而至，水汽带着呛人的味道，灰蒙蒙的天界似把枝枒染浓，带着滤镜般，布鲁斯迷惑地猜想:移轴。

全身酸痛也如约而至，性爱过后特有的触感并不陌生，在克拉克逞威风弄他一夜时，这感觉常有:缩不紧下体，合不拢大腿，这一切告诉他，怪物得逞了。而他记不得发生了什么。

挣扎着在寂静的房间里起身，床头一侧浅金软垫上摆放了黄金托盘，细颈镶银花雕水晶瓶里盛满青葡萄酒，放了蜂蜜调和，冒出舔丝丝的香气。布鲁斯不由得灌了一口缓和暴怒的内心，脖子上一处疼痛让他倒吸一口凉气。那是个翻着肉的两颗牙洞，低头看看手掌，没有血迹。自己怕是会被玩弄吸血到死，而还不知道这怪物姓氏。

"你出来!"布鲁斯掀开床单，赤裸身体下床，双目赤红，死亡的恐惧令他可暂时放下理智了，"你想杀我起码应该现身面对我!尊重你的对手!这不是祖先该教你的吗?"他搬出那怪物的执着:祖先，也没有得到回应。

布鲁斯知道自己被侵犯了，他没有贞操，不是女人，可这身体在他心里是属于克拉克的了，老早以前为他甘心舍命时，就把这身体视作对方的了。克拉克在得到他的时候露出多么快活的神采呀!而现在那个正直的男人会多么伤心!因为没有保护好自己而哭泣，但布鲁斯要的不是他的保护，他恨自己没有保护好自己，在这个莫名其妙的地方，莫名地被吸血玩弄，莫名地死掉!

"去你的鬼!见你的鬼!出来!"布鲁斯已来到螺旋楼梯看台上，对着宫殿大喊:"让我宰了你!是时候了!"他扶着扶手艰难走下楼梯。

直等到中午，怪物没有出现，蜷缩着坐在地面上，那是楼梯侧面的墙壁，布鲁斯靠在那里喘息，失血过多，加上下体的空洞，令他再没有力气行动。伸手摸摸自己的股间，被那松软张开的洞惊吓，他被多粗壮的东西插入了，为什么当时没有被痛醒?没有得到一丝理智?甩甩头不去想过去的事，布鲁斯用眼神在大厅游走。

他被禁锢在这里，看来要满足那怪物的兽欲，还要供他吸血，直到死亡。没人和他对话，连那些幽灵声音也不见了，他的命运就会像妓一样，被生生玩弄至死在这里。

布鲁斯闭上眼，暗自打算，他不能坐以待毙，这座城堡里的一切已经查不出所以然来，他必须逃走，至于洛塔村的村民，他会想办法救他们的。

在逃走之前需要衣服，他的猎人服已被怪物拿走，那条裙子在昨夜被扯得稀烂，他不敢看自己身上的状况，而唯一一件衣服，依旧摆在他的卧室里那女人假体的身上，只是过于下流了。最后只有一条被单被他选中包裹住下身，他穿上那双软拖鞋，一步一步走向城堡大门。

白沙粒硌穿柔软的皮拖鞋，布鲁斯感到在阳光夏一阵眩晕，诺大的沙地泛着白光，他虚弱地走向庄园的银色栏杆围墙，上面那些蔷薇依旧娇艳带着露水，他后悔不该犯美女父亲那样的错误，总之他精疲力竭，这时，耳边突然响起那对姐妹的呼声:"布鲁斯老爷!"她们惊喜地叫喊，总用那尊称来叫他。

铁围墙后耸起一些锄头和石刀枪，跟着蔷薇墙被扒开露洞，闪现少女们惊喜的脸，接着有约翰和老村长以及乡亲们的脸，破衣滥衫，石头刀枪，他们也来救他。布鲁斯狠狠闭了眼睛再睁开，心里涌上暖流，加紧步伐走向院墙。

"安娜，贝拉，乡亲们。"布鲁斯难以置信，伸出手去捧住少女的脸庞，"你们来干什么?"手已被安娜抓住捧进怀里。

"哦!你吓坏了!你吓坏了!我的布鲁斯。"安娜泣不成声，对大家说:"你们看他，自己在那城堡里对着怪物，我们竟然留他自己在那里面对危险。上帝啊!怎么能让亲人独自面对这个。"

"胡说!是我不让你们来的!愚蠢!"布鲁斯感到太阳穴突突地跳着疼，为什么这些人不考虑这里的怪物，看不见危险，只感情用事，只考虑他?"你们不该来这里!"

"肯特伯爵他抓了你!大哥!"约翰擦掉泪水，气愤地说:"抓我们的兄弟就等于抓我们!"

"肯特伯爵?"布鲁斯这才由村民口里知道这个怪物的名字，而且还是伯爵?"他姓肯特?"他问道。

"是的，"村长哆嗦着，看起来害怕极了，但还是说:"不要怕，布鲁斯，大家伙在这里，不会让你感到孤独的!我们来救你回家!"村长把洛塔村正式给了布鲁斯这个流浪人做家。"咱们一起跑!"

"不行!不行!你们太乱来了!谁说我需要你们的保护!"布鲁斯眼看着这些善良的村民为了他豁出性命，实在不忍，硬声说:"只有我能杀他，你们还不够强大。"

贝拉摇头说:"谁能杀他呀!布鲁斯老爷!谁能呀!肯特伯爵活了好几百年!我们都杀不了他!咱们还是逃命吧!"灌满泪水的眼睛只看着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯却知道那怪物来了，且带着怒气，一如那天他偷摘他的蔷薇。如果他没记错，自己替代了蔷薇，是怪物的所有物，那么如今追逐所有物的强大魔咒即将爆发，怪物会杀了这些善良的村民，只为了一朵蔷薇花般的自己。

来时路上的硬灌木丛里沙沙声四起，布鲁斯听见野兽的低吼，远处有狼的嚎叫，村民们四处张望，都慌乱起来，在此时，布鲁斯做出决定:"我不走。"

"你还在说什么呀!老爷!"安娜焦急地喊，"别再说什么杀怪物的大话啦!快和我走!"

"我不想走。"布鲁斯松开栅栏，后退几步，"我有话要和肯特伯爵说。"他不能把这些善良的村民送入虎口，天知道他在一分钟之前还打算要逃走的。"所以我要留下。你们回家吧。"

"不行!"贝拉高声尖叫，"不要和怪物打交道!好布鲁斯!快和我回家!"

布鲁斯摇摇头后退，狼群的声音开始此起彼伏，他说:"那里也不是我的家。"

洛塔村的村长暗了眼神，抓起约翰的长矛，制止年轻人往里冲，他说:"外来人，这是你的选择了。"村长在狼群冲出之前，命令大家撤走。

布鲁斯眼里是姐妹俩高声的哭叫和挣扎的身姿，她们被村民强行拉走，布鲁斯没有再说话。狼群声音也沉寂下来。骄阳似火。

布鲁斯失血导致的头晕依旧厉害，他慢慢往宫殿走，大厅里摆满了珍馐佳肴，他没有再动。整个一个下午，只让头晕伴随着自己，靠坐在楼梯口边，等着怪物出现，这次，他决心自己不可以失去理智。

林荫路的深处，野兽抬手聚拢五指，召唤回狼群，灰白色的狼们四散逃窜般，夹着尾巴从他身边逃离。

野兽正后方，是一排骑兵，无一不穿着银白的盔甲，披着黑丝绒绣金色水纹的披风，他们端着长枪，腰挎银剑，在布鲁斯宣布自己不走，肯特伯爵抬手时，离开那唯一的小径，让出路来，使  
村民们平安无事地撤走，他们则恭敬地站在野兽身后。只是阳光透过铠甲，射出暗影，铠甲内空空如也，没有人。

肯特伯爵佝偻着腰，如熊一般的体态，缓慢踱步回城堡，当他从大门口看见布鲁斯不吃不喝，独自靠坐在楼梯口，几乎只剩倔和暴躁支撑着身体时，他停下来，看了好一会儿，且若有所思。


	6. 6，红宝石男(兽肉，群狼

6，红宝石男

"世人的苦痛都自己知晓，"氪兽立在银门外，银色阳光染了兽毛，毛发随风柔柔地飘摇，"只是太过知晓哩。"佝偻的背因深深吸气而挺直了些，他不看布鲁斯的样子，"你就沉浸在自己的痛苦里吧，像我千百年来遭受的一样。"再施施然离去的姿态，依旧有优雅的沉淀与无情冷酷。

氪兽也确实身居显位，虽是曾经，但依旧可由眼前享乐的布置察觉得出来。当布鲁斯的世界在绝望虚弱里渐渐暗淡模糊，他的世界如黑夜般降临蓝堡，带来夜色的融入。

狼群这次冲了进来，足有三十多头成年雄狼，从广阔的荒野上四聚于此。堡门里灌进冷风，在不点灯烛的蓝色宴会厅盘旋四溢，反正黑暗不妨碍氪兽的视线，白日永夜都现在他血红的眼睛里，纤毫毕现。狼是氪兽喜爱的动物，非只驱使或命令它们，早在他还是人类的那段短暂光阴里，他便饲养过狼，如朋友一般，它们不只屈服于他，也爱呆在他身边。氪兽想起那些与狼为伍的原因，便在耳边磨蹭自己的狼头上轻轻抓了两下。示意它们抬眼看今夜的主角。

餐台早已撤去，氪兽有着随意支配蓝堡一切物品的力量，换成了堆积如山的羽毛垫子，白色垫子的丝绸光芒泛淡蓝，在月光下冰冷又绵软。今夜也不是那么黑，月光宠爱蓝堡。

银漆楼梯宽阔，使布鲁斯走在其中显得弱小。他依旧进入魔力催眠的状态，神游天外，目光迷离，情欲染红他的脸颊，软化刚毅的下巴，情汁沁泡他的四肢。

红宝石色泽的束腰胸衣卡在他丰满的肉体上，那么小，使得两片肥硕的胸脯暴露在外，乳肉被捏得通红。怪物轻声呢喃着:"下来...到我身边坐下...英俊的猎人宝贝儿...让你的英姿雄风也感染下我这个卑微的渴求者..."

这呢喃早已在日落之前便开始，盘旋在布鲁斯失血又不吃不喝的虚弱身体边，"我要来了...给你无边无际的宠爱...每夜都是...去沐浴更衣...换上你最美的情服...擦上香膏..."靡靡蛊惑的音节不绝于耳，使得布鲁斯木偶般垂下头，落座在黄金浴盆里，湿水未干的身体便穿上胸衣。下体缺少遮掩，柔嫩的性器暴露在腰间，一片红纱掩住半边屁股肉，修长的大腿健美而迷人。

大厅里的羽毛枕床上坐着观赏美景的野兽，每一步赤裸的脚踏音，都在他耳边响起，比羽枕柔软。狼群骚动起来，不安地在大厅角落翻滚成团，前后进退，低吼咆哮。氪兽也明白那野兽本能的欲火，一如他此时的无法掩盖，甚至来不及去呵斥狼群远离他的猎物，只痴痴看着这位英俊绝伦的猎人先生。

布鲁斯发情时很少见，克拉克是没见过，性急如火的他也很少等得布鲁斯发情。原来男人想要时，是如此的媚惑多情。调情高手的历练从不在乎展现自己的天生优势，虚弱的身体在魔力之下稍显病态，脆弱易碎，但氪兽看着那脆弱，不禁心有怜悯。

他能闻见黄油塞满肉穴被夹碎，被温热的肠壁融化，混合着香甜淫液的滋味。为了这猎人的身体，他"好心"地准备了一整条粗长的黄油奶块，已经都被发情的男人自己塞入下体。锐利的眸子泛着黑波，布鲁斯不知在看谁，只是边走下台阶，边情难自禁地自慰，使手臂肌肉隆起迷人的线条，人大胆又放浪，无人可抗拒。

勒紧的红腰下丰厚的臀部热软柔烂，中央一条极漂亮的肉具被上下撸动的样子就能勾起氪兽的食欲。当布鲁斯走下楼梯，见到狼们环绕的巨大多毛怪物，情欲使他失神，几乎任何能粗暴掠夺他的东西都清晰起来，渴求又无助的眼看着氪兽，粗喘一声，自慰的手分出一只插入后穴里，大声地搅拌着熟黄油奶液，屁股发出尖细的水纹声，两手分别照顾前后性器的男人张着腿，将乳尖主动送到怪物的口边。

一口便可以包裹住一只胸肌，氪兽推开一头发情的狼，迎面接住他的猎人先生。精心布置的大殿内，取代所有美食，如野草般遍布珍珠玛瑙黄金翡翠珠宝，他坐在宝山内，随手就可抓起一堆金珠，放在猎人先生的背上。布鲁斯禁不住一点重量，跪了下来，浑身汗水淋漓，目光失去焦距，大口喘息着渴求地看着氪兽。氪兽不知自己是因月光而迷惑，还是被人类那一双脆弱的眼眸所攫，他深陷在布鲁斯毫无防备，第一次展现出的哀伤无助的眼光里。

只一霎那，那眼光被眼皮遮盖，男人闭眼失声尖叫起来，跪爬着摇头晃脑，红纱覆盖的肉臀左右摇晃。原来几头雄壮的头狼按捺不住兽欲，纷纷无声靠近红衣璀璨的男人，被湿润的臀尖吸引，争抢着舔舐上面的黄油，粗长的野兽舌头捅入布鲁斯淫热的肠道，整根黄油插得十分深入，狼也几乎要舔入肚子里般，凶狠地舌战，布鲁斯发情的身子受不了了，撅起屁股追逐野兽的舌头，又凄惨地渴求兽人。

氪兽抬起那下巴看了好久，"你不是在看我呢，猎人先生，你是在看那个已经占有你千百次的克拉克先生，超人先生。"任由狼群聚集得越来越多，布鲁斯下体埋在野兽的唇舌里，氪兽看了一会儿，方才轻声说:"可即使这样我都满足，瞧，我比你们要的要少得多。"

狼群开始去啃咬布鲁斯的阴囊以及柔软的会阴部，引发男人变调的惊叫，氪兽方才挥手驱赶那些狼，"滚开!你们这群黑暗的臭虫!吃够甜头就该夹着尾巴感恩地逃走，这可不是给你们的，这个人是特别的。"狼群不甘地叫着，也只能后退，血红的眼睛却依旧紧盯人类。

剥开几个羽毛枕头，露出藏在下方的珠宝山，氪兽找了个金币堆砌的窝坐住，伸手露出微笑扶住布鲁斯的腰，帮那个颤巍巍的男人吞入自己硕大的性器，即使发情的男人用整个手掌扩张过甜蜜的穴，但也吞不下那根大物，柔嫩的穴口要裂开般，颤巍巍地闪着肉浪，布鲁斯又开始无意义的哭泣。

"你总是在哭呢，猎人先生。别人不知道我可知道。我看见你像小孩子失去父母那样哭得可怜，在梦里也是，"氪兽回想起他暗中观察的每一刻，而布鲁斯只想吞下大肉棒，软塌塌的胸膛摊在氪兽手里，不知足地扭动叫唤，"那为什么又要装作英雄，去救别人呢?"

氪兽使力，娇小的人体被他贯穿，布鲁斯哭泣而哀嚎，下体被撑满，氪兽没让他流一滴血。因着他要喝那甘甜的汁液。

布鲁斯美极了，放荡又大胆，雄壮的腰身几乎把束腰撑裂，拳曲着大腿蹲在那怪物毛发松软的大腿上，主动上下起伏，股间巨物骇人，一眼就可看出非人类能承受，而布鲁斯主动抓着怪物的颈毛，在月色银风里甩头放纵的样子，也昭示他没有意识了。他在无拘无束以及灭顶的性爱里迷糊。

氪兽伸出长长的舌头，爱惜地舔舐他的脸颊，一边也疯狂地享受这个人类的躯体。他还有寻欢作乐的意图，抽出一道珍珠金链，环绕布鲁斯的胸膛两圈，勒进漂亮的胸膛的肉里，珍珠还比不上布鲁斯那两颗被自己捏肿的乳头吸引他，在颗颗珍珠间，他准确地找到乳粒，一点点用舌尖舔弄取乐。还有那暴露在下体处高耸的漂亮性器，也被嵌蓝宝石的条链圈圈束绑，紧紧勒住，可那身体已然感受不到疼痛，只体会下体冰冷的刺激与紧致，布鲁斯仰头，叫声由胸腔涌出，明亮又沙哑。氪兽张口咬住颈边的牙印，开始吸取甘甜的血液。

狼群又蠢蠢欲动，三十几头狼环绕着红衣猎物伺机而攻，它们暗地舔舐粉嫩的屁股，长鼻子挤进臀瓣舔走掺奶液的肠液。布鲁斯似乎非常害怕野兽的触碰，嗷嗷叫着起身回头望。氪兽忙着将珠宝堆在他身上，又着迷于男人自己捏弄乳头的样子，根本无暇驱赶狼群，但到狼群几乎围满布鲁斯屁股周围时，他还是伸手驱赶，叫他们后退。

在骚动的野兽环绕下，氪兽一遍遍着迷地看着布鲁斯的泪颜，嘟囔着为什么白天那么勇敢的男人总是露出这么脆弱惹人怜爱的一面。

"You want know my secret identity? You want know my story, my history, my sin?你想知道有关于我的故事，我的名字，我的过去经历?"氪兽怜惜地擦掉布鲁斯的一滴眼泪，"好吧，猎人先生，我破例告诉你，也破例，不让你死吧。"他抱着布鲁斯像怀抱个小孩子，疼宠哄劝道:"几千年来，我都不曾对人说过呢。"


	7. 7，野兽交易(兽肉

7，野兽交易

"你身上有盔甲留下的茧，漂亮的痕迹，手掌长年握剑，瞒不过我，强健的胸膛上这些灼伤是何人做的?你看起来比猎人要高贵得多，小小先生。"氪兽摸弄着一滴眼泪般覆盖在红肿乳头上的钻石，朦胧睁开眼的男人虚弱可怜，但眼眸里装着晨曦。

大殿摆设于黎明时分变换，狼群饥肠辘辘地离开去觅食，蓝堡门关闭，彩绘大窗色泽渐浓。依靠在毛皮垫子般的氪兽身上，布鲁斯曾睁眼见自己腾空飘移，似在哥谭市夜巡般自在狂放，但他没有力气说话，只开眼瞧了就闭上双眼。氪兽维持着坐在金币窝里的姿势腾空，怀抱着肉体享受其内部紧致与绵软，挥手一摆，羽毛垫子似云雾飘起，载着金珠宝石，引起旋风，如亮色白雾般离去。又是佳肴珍馐堆积如山的餐桌停在大殿中央，氪兽搂着昏迷的男人，轻柔地落座于主位上，耐心地瞧着布鲁斯的样子，等他醒来时，他如是说。

支撑布鲁斯睁眼的生命力已不如过去，搏杀中或悲恸中支撑他的求生欲望那样火热激烈，但实在也有尽头，毕竟他只是个普通人类。疲累的身体大量失血，虚脱般，嘴唇却不干燥，氪兽伸出长舌总是舔那处，布鲁斯如已知的千百次挣扎不屈中苏醒一样，知道自己身体状况恶劣，但从没有一次，他如此希望自己不要醒来。

"现在...几点了..."淡漠地抬手骚乱自己的头发，男人撇过头维持着尊严，正如伪装坚强。因低头就能看见自己的躯体:曲腿侧坐在怪物身上，紧闭的双腿使他后穴更紧致。浑身缠满珠宝链条，似刑具。垂软的肉具上缠着蓝宝石链子，即使软了依旧紧绷绷地，可见勃起时几乎被勒断男根。胸部被珍珠链子勒紧托起，腰身上是女人的内衣，可见这身体被怎样享用过。后穴里突地跳动着异物，布鲁斯觉得胸膛里憋闷，眼眶火热。"够了..."他说，虚弱得可怜。

"你曾和怪物交谈过吗?"氪兽的指甲很长，所以尽量避免着触碰布鲁斯的肌肤，怀里的人类个子比自己小，抱着也更加珍惜。他用指甲拨弄了一下钻石泪滴，轻划了乳头，发出嘀铃般的声响，"知道如何和我们打交道吗？"他又轻轻拨弄了一下阴茎上的蓝宝石，抬眼和善地看着布鲁斯。

"我..."声音异常嘶哑，布鲁斯勉强回话:"和许多怪物打过交道，你们这种..."但被打断了，似乎氪兽不期待他的回答。

"那么你希望我用什么方式和你交谈?"

而布鲁斯愤怒已极，若不是他没力气早已豁出生死与怪物同归于尽，怎会听怪物的交谈。"放开我..."他将环绕怪物脖子的手臂用力抽回，双手自由便想蹬腿起身，但他太虚弱了。"放开我!"怒极的布鲁斯已不管不顾地挣扎。

氪兽轻松地按住紧致的躯体，让它大口吞入自己，顶入幽深的腹部，布鲁斯大口喘息着。

"吃点东西，"氪兽拿过一叠软面饼子，指甲挑起一片似喂食小动物，低头诱哄，"进食，猎人先生，你虚弱的很。"

布鲁斯咬牙甩开头，额发狼狈地沾些汗水，肚子里的东西不受他控制，他现在任人摆布。

"那就喝些酒吧!会让你感觉好点儿。"氪兽又端起一只高脚杯，里面早已注满美酒。但布鲁斯拒绝。

"哎，"氪兽似人般轻叹，"你也许需要两个仆人，我可以在你喜欢的洛塔村捉两个来。"

"你不能!你得遵守诺言。"布鲁斯僵硬地说着，已用尽力气。

"那不是你的家，我听你说，哪里也不是你的家，你为什么还要保护他们呢?"氪兽和善地低头瞅怀里男人的脸，但那动作由兽头来做只剩恐怖。

家。布鲁斯闭上眼睛，任由氪兽看自己狼狈的样子，顾不上了，他顾不上自己的狼狈不堪被看去，家。他想起克拉克。

"哎。"氪兽又轻叹一声，撂下酒杯顺手一推，酒杯横倒，美酒染红了白丝桌布。"不要和我玩顽固抗拒的把戏吧，千百年来我见识过不少顽固抵抗的男人。哈，真壮烈啊!"氪兽古怪地笑起来，喉咙里有尖细的闷哼。

"但恕我直言，你可没有坚持的理由。他们不是你的家人，你一无所有，孑身一人，如此豁出命抵抗着，不觉得愚蠢吗?"氪兽侃侃而谈，优势尽显。

与之相比，虚弱的布鲁斯被粗大的物件插入脆弱的穴，又被点出要害，哑口无言。但他的家确实不在这里。是在...

"克拉克是吗?很少见的名字啊!"氪兽悠然地说，目光锐利地割向布鲁斯，"你是为了他坚持着原则咯!"

如被针刺一般，本来四肢颓坐在怪物怀里的布鲁斯猛然要立起来，"你怎么知道他?你要敢伤害他!我保证..."

"那就吃点东西，活下去见他呀!"氪兽只用力环住布鲁斯的腰便化解了一切攻势，"来，张开嘴。"

肚腹又被顶得酸软，布鲁斯这一跌坐，似乎也跌掉了意志。只是颓然坐着。

见状，氪兽莫名觉得暴躁，恼怒起来，他将空高脚杯拨回面前，伸出爪子探向布鲁斯，后者一惊，如此绝境几乎要使他哭泣，但氪兽的爪子只伸向自己的胸膛。一根黑指尖插入毛发浓密的胸上。"噗呲"一声细响，氪兽胸口被他自己划裂，指甲如在泥泞中前行，拉出一条红路。血流出来。

"喝这个吧!愚蠢的猎人。"氪兽恼火地催促。

布鲁斯皱眉想要后退却被圈在怀里无法动弹。

"喝吧蠢货!叫你喝就快喝!"氪兽又一次催促，布鲁斯无动于衷，呆愣的脸已然失神，他太过虚弱而无法思考。

"该死的蠢猎人!"氪兽恼吼一声，将那高脚杯抓住贴在伤口毛皮下，里面汩汩流出的血液被他小心翼翼地接了一杯。"喝了它!"氪兽又把杯子举到布鲁斯眼前。

"不..."血腥味令人不安，布鲁斯摇头欲后退。

一把抓住布鲁斯的头颅，五指指甲像尖刺般立在头颅上，高脚杯被扣在布鲁斯嘴上，只听那怪兽说道:"真该把你丢给那群狼!"

血浆灌入布鲁斯的口鼻，令他窒息，但脑海中分明闪过昨夜的一幕，不光是这个怪物淫欲旺盛，那些狼围绕他下体咬他阴囊的触感还在，只一个哆嗦，他张了口，血浆灌入喉咙，而此时他已不辨滋味了。

血浆入腹，四体的疼痛减少，连肚子里也不像先前般酸涨，变得暖洋洋的，只是身体毫无力气，布鲁斯只得半趴着瘫在怪兽怀里。

氪兽心情此时好多了，丢了高脚杯，问道:"克拉克是谁?"

侧身坐在大腿上，脸埋在他怀里的男人用低沉沙哑，却异常清醒的声音说:"你既要杀我就不该救我，如果你后悔了，你聪明的智慧会成为笑话。你的言行也前后矛盾，怪物先生。"

只这一句话，布鲁斯便感到体内的阳物涨大起来，氪兽慢慢抚摸着他的脊背，一手摸上他虚软的大腿，他这才惊觉体内欲将他撑坏的巨大兽茎还没有完全勃起。

氪兽将两条并拢的腿一手托起，另一手拖着布鲁斯的后背，开始缓缓上下挪动，将美妙的肉穴套弄自己的巨茎。

才掀起的希望又被完全打破，布鲁斯只感到惊恐万分，体内如有一根树桩，缓缓插入带来粗糙的磨砺，贯穿他般一下一下击打他的小腹，一瞬被侵犯的耻辱感几乎令布鲁斯要哭，慌乱地摇头欲说不，却在下一刻，口内塞入一条火热的软肉，奇长无比，那怪物舌头几乎卷住他细小的舌吸吮。

氪兽一边手捧布满珠宝的男人躯体来套弄自己的阴茎，一边强迫男人与他接吻。布鲁斯抓着那胸前的毛发也无力推开，膝盖被圈住聚拢，缩紧后穴去取悦那根阴茎，但他却感觉不道疼痛，只有被深深填满与腺体被碾磨的灭顶刺激感。他的四肢垂软下来，任凭野兽用他套弄阴茎，舌尖被拉出口外，口水大量溢出来。

"就是你这冷静的头脑令我为之震动，猎人先生，你绝对不是猎人。"氪兽愉悦地说着:"如果你告诉我你的名字，我也可以告诉你我的故事，这个交易如何?"

起伏越来越快，被打横抱住的躯体不断上下，氪兽充满愉悦地享受布鲁斯甜美异常的穴道，面露沉溺。而布鲁斯几乎绷直了身体，被竖直贯穿下身，肠道被搅得彻底，流出大量肠液，上面阴茎直直耸立，几下便喷射精水。


	8. 8，惹怒怪物

惹怒怪物

"并希望您最终会爱上我..."享用蜜穴的套弄，怪物汗湿的黑毛中却露出一双深情款款的湛蓝眸子，对着肩窝前布鲁斯高潮迷离的脸闭眼低喃，如祈祷。

他并不清理人类男人的躯体，只不怜惜地扯断金绞花链子，珍珠串，蓝宝石镶金链子，钻石纽扣，以及那件昂贵的红纱束腰，用原始纯粹的方法贴肉搂住赤裸白皙的肌肉男体，像抱着一只小猴子，心情愉悦地紧紧搂住布鲁斯。

"被怪物侵犯..."自尊明显崩塌的男人又高潮无力又心潮起伏，几乎快被揉碎般，紧绷的下颏病态地颤抖，双眼发直:"...不如死了。"方才一幕幕淫糜的交媾闪过脑海更让他狂躁欲抛了理智胡乱行为，幸好氪兽阻止了他的疯狂思维，仅用一句话:

"那个克拉克也经常和你淫乐吧，享受你多情甜美的身子，那个穴既然已接纳过男人，在谁的胯下不一样呢，猎人先生?"无唇的嘴翕动，残忍的话如钢刀割着布鲁斯的心脏。

"那是爱情，和你的是交配。"难过的男人言语暴躁起来。

"无论你怎么说吧!嗨!都是一回事。猎人先生，你叫什么名字?"

和怪物的斗口似乎能使人重拾理智，似乎幻听了，布鲁斯隐隐约约听见细微的跳动声，似一颗心脏，但他离怪物太近了，听到对方心跳也可能，张开的腿根间贴着巨大的兽根，木头般粗壮多纹路的肉棒似还在蠢蠢欲动，胸膛贴着湿热的毛发，布鲁斯只找回一点理智，对自己不堪入目的姿势羞耻万分。"布鲁斯，布鲁斯•韦恩。你的名字也报上来吧。"这是他的第一步交易。

"唉，"氪兽长叹一口气，恍惚了一瞬，踟蹰张口:"太久咯，我的名字，太久咯…我已经忘记了。"

"你!"

"别发火，韦恩先生，嗯!这也是个奇特的姓氏呢，连你的名字也很少见，大家都叫爱尔兰德，约翰逊，露斯菲耳德，很少听到你这样的名字。"

布鲁斯只来得及反应一点，暗道这里很古老，却也是显然的。

"他们叫我肯特伯爵，但我记不得自己的父亲是谁，妻子是谁，儿子是谁，朋友是谁，亲人是谁，连母亲，也早在几百年前，就忘记她的样子和容貌了。时间洗刷着无情的光阴，百无聊赖磨灭着人类的那一面。可我确实曾经是人类。"抱着猴子般，野兽抱了一只猴子般，爱惜地用长爪摸摸笔直的脊背，死死不放开布鲁斯，要他张腿跨在腰上，似享受他的味道。

"你是怎么变成怪兽的。"

"大概是因为嗜血杀人，我记得为数不多的历史里，都是我在杀人，独自砍死的，带领军队屠杀的，俘虏之后虐杀的，我不曾隐瞒你，布鲁斯，你看，我现在是你的。"那怪物轻轻疼惜地吻吻男人光裸的颈侧。

"别..."布鲁斯受惊般，疲累的身体缩成一团，却还是凶狠地说道:"别碰我!"

胸前毛发被揪得有点疼，氪兽叹息一声，只搂着人安慰，道:"我给你讲一些我记得的故事吧。"

"我的妻子背叛了我。"氪兽说。仅一句话便让布鲁斯感同身受:被女人背叛吗，真是每个男人都经历过的事情啊。而那之后，这怪物怎么处理的呢?

"她背着我给敌人送信，暴露我的弱点惹来偷袭，女人啊!哼!我永远不知道她们在想什么，我对她那样好!"

"而我呢!教训了那些偷袭别人的杂碎!我死了很多人，士兵，那太久了我不记得，跟在我身边的亲卫队仅有几人，我没让他们失望，冲出燃烧的帐篷，像猛虎一般撕碎侵入者。"氪兽说。

"你现在也是野兽。"布鲁斯提醒。

"我愤怒着呢!暴跳如雷!我痛恨卑鄙的人，我冲出去，见人砍人见头砍头，找到了敌军首领，砍掉了他的脑袋，拿在手里，我的士兵所剩无几，几乎是我一个人打赢了那场仗，发疯地屠杀了整个偷袭队伍。我希望那个女人看到。"氪兽确实有着将军的冷硬坚定，毫不怀疑自己的信念。

"她会看到的。"布鲁斯皱眉说。

"也许那暴怒之下，我下令将捉住的俘虏全部剥皮示众，我得到了一面很不错的人皮鼓。"氪兽状似谦逊地笑笑:"在那个时代很流行。"

他接着讲道:"他们绑架了我的父母。那些反对我的人。将我的仁慈的父亲母亲骗出城，用他们来威胁我。"

布鲁斯心里一震，惊讶道他也失去了父亲母亲，他听着那故事的发展。

"我救了父母，当然的!我独自潜入敌方的营地，杀了一个营的人。愤怒之下，我下令屠城，要我的父母观赏。他们吓坏了，但也必须观赏!"氪兽依然如下命令般，带着不可违背的强硬。

"那倒是大快人心。"布鲁斯想起自己的父母便一时失言了。

"嗯。"氪兽点点头，眼角余光轻扫怀里的男人，俊美的脸低垂着，在自己胸膛处，不知道在想什么，他接着说:"哼，你也这么想。"

"可是我的儿子被杀了。"

低垂的脸皱紧眉头，眼露悲伤，布鲁斯想起达米安死去的时候，他无能为力，那么这个氪兽是怎么应对的呢?

"我杀了敌人整个家族。为我的儿子报仇。"

布鲁斯只能点头，作为一个父亲，他能明白那愤怒。可为什么对方要同同是男人的自己交媾，二人本可以谈更多的事情，而不是性爱啊!

"那时的我，父母已年迈，不能再帮助我，妻子离我而去，丧子之痛使我精力憔悴，国家的战争又四起，我瘦得不成人形，打赢了这些仗，布鲁斯。"

那该是艰苦卓绝的斗争，在这冷兵器时代，这个男人做了一个男人该做的事，他能带领军队驰骋沙场，如若失败，怕早已尸骨无存。越是纯洁的童话里，便隐藏着越是残酷的现实。布鲁斯想着，感受到自己的下巴被抬起来，那只古老的怪兽用漆黑的双目瞧着自己，不辨喜怒。

"我有资格得到人们的敬仰，我可以说就是你们人类该崇拜的，毫不含糊地说，神。"漆黑的瞳孔似在催眠，紧紧盯着布鲁斯，捏着他的下巴靠近他，氪兽蛊惑道:"你可以仰慕我，把心交出来，甘愿地...陪我在这城堡里寻欢作乐..."氪兽恐怖的獠牙靠近布鲁斯薄嫩的嘴唇。

"不!"仅开始有些迷惑，布鲁斯最后还是摇头躲过那吻，他够狼狈的了，像个母兽一样赤身露体，性器贴着那巨物，被迫与野兽日夜交媾，绝对不会再失去理智:"你比起克拉克差远了!"

这句话使得氪兽皱眉起来，和善的表情一扫而空，满面怒容:"你的那个情人，你最好忘记他吧!因为你再也见不到他了!"

"如果他是个可以忘记的人，肯特伯爵，我也丝毫不隐瞒，我早就忘记了。但他比你还要优秀，如果他在这里，你无法碰我一根汗毛!只要我抬抬手，他就会把你烧成腊肉干!你说这么优秀的人我怎么可能忘记!"布鲁斯说的也确实是事实。如果克拉克在这里，轻易挖起城堡扔进海里，他们甚至可以在这里打猎过活。而布鲁斯丝毫不介意过野人的日子，赤身露体在草地里，茅屋里被那个毫不逊色于这个发情的野兽的家伙一遍遍干小穴。

"不许你提起他!不许你再提起他!你知道吗?!"氪兽愤怒的吼声震得大厅里的陈设吱嘎作响!他怒吼:"我不想听你有过多少个男人!我嫉妒那个家伙占有过你!"

这是个贵族无疑了。布鲁斯发现这个氪兽很少说下流字眼。而且相当高傲。

"即使能饶了一切人，我也会把这个克拉克碎尸万段!要你完全忘记他!完全忘记你曾有过男人!"

哦!这真让布鲁斯大跌眼镜!而且觉得这个伯爵很无聊。这个家伙竟然为这个吃醋到这个程度。似乎可以把克拉克抓来毒打，全世界都是他的一样。真是既愚蠢又任性啊!怪不得妻子会背叛他，又四处树敌。"事实无法改变。"对方恼怒，反而令布鲁斯趁机冷静下来，更逼迫道:"即使我忘记他，也不能改变我们在一起过的事实，你知道什么是在一起对吗?我说的是性爱，他会干我，当然会，不只一次。他和你一样，天天都要发情，我被他干过无数次了。你取代不了他。比也比不了。"

本来期待这野兽暴怒露出弱点，但布鲁斯发现这古老的怪兽相当沉得住气，他越说，那兽反而越像人类，隐忍下来，阴沉地看着他。

"你什么愿望都不会实现，不如干脆放了我，也不要想他。"情急之下，布鲁斯加重这条激将法的程度，对着氪兽说道:"你这家伙死心吧!我只喜欢被他干!"他挑衅地看着他。

"看来我一直把你当成淑女是错啦!"氪兽似乎懊悔地说。

眼见形式又倒转，布鲁斯焦急中猛然醒悟:"你说你忘记了妻子和父母是谁，长相你也忘记了!那么刚才那些回忆中没有出现他们的脸!还是你根本就在瞎编!"

"哈哈。"氪兽古怪地笑起来，慢慢说:"我不是说过吗?你和怪物打过交道吗?"

"那又怎么样?!"布鲁斯质问。

"知道什么是鬼话连篇吗?可是我却知道了你珍贵的情报，布鲁斯。你不是个需要我温柔呵护的家伙。从来不是。"

布鲁斯流下汗来。


	9. 9，颈式绳虐

颈式绳虐

那怪物果然没食言，立刻就采取残忍的方式对他了。布鲁斯想赞叹童话魔法的无法无天，毫无破绽，也回想到自己前两天遭受的待遇，那待他简直有如上宾。

腿缝里看去的视野有限，但布鲁斯知道这是整个蓝堡的主卧室，属于城堡的主人，或伯爵的卧室。蓝堡是他脑海里的代号，他早就这么叫它了。

这里明亮宽敞，一眼看到卧室的墙壁高耸而巨大，金红色琉璃窗简直也似一面墙壁，彩绘昂贵的宝石墙。地面淡黄石头如镜面一尘不染，红色床顶幔帐似小帐篷，床柱雕成兽头形属黄金，金红的卧室奢侈糜烂。

除去他的遭遇。

他的两膝盖夹着脸，两边颧骨生疼，一条细布白绳连接两膝，由颈后穿过去，使他不得不努力抬头，蜷缩身体，胸部遭受巨大的压力，使他呼吸粗重。手腕几乎绑在脚掌上，手指能摸到脚背。他仰躺着，膝盖间的视线里能看见怪兽那衣着光鲜华丽的腰和坐在床尾的臀。讽刺的是，他只有腰上那一圈白色荷叶边小围裙。

"你服不服!"氪兽问道。

现在不是服不服的问题。这一切怪异的身体反应占据布鲁斯的心:他为什么不感到窒息或干脆昏迷?以他失血过多不进食又被蹂躏的身体，这姿势能要了他的命!可他能承受，甚至觉得再绑上一天也没问题，他每吸一口气都好好地充实了肺部。

"呜呜…"惊觉自己被抱起来，后背枕着氪兽的大腿，那织锦重衣磨蹭他的后脊梁，穴是大张的，他整个身体除了刚穴几乎都蜷缩着啊。

一条舌头跑了进来，布鲁斯咬紧牙也要嗷嗷直叫，怪兽黑爪子扒开他的臀缝，将肉穴撑开一个洞，美味至极地舔起来。

"好甜。"氪兽沉迷地赞叹。又将男人下半身抬起来，使得布鲁斯几乎倒立将下身送给怪物的巨口，又嘬吸了一阵，那苍白的唇舌挂满了晶亮的肠液，氪兽舔了舔自己唇边的美味低吼:"这个屁股好厉害!让我的舌头好舒服。"

细白淡色的人影飘过来，一个清冷高雅的女声说道:"您真不担心那些村民吗?氪兽大人!我怕他们会来捣乱!"

"他们能敌得过我的魔法吗?"巨型手臂几乎将布鲁斯对折起来，夹着他的双腿和后背，硬挤出他的肛口似得。"那个时候，我会叫他们全部命丧!"氪兽说着又捏了一把布鲁斯强健的腿肉，低头伸出肉红色的长舌，好好在肉穴里翻搅一阵，搅出更多的汁液，吞入巨口中。布鲁斯的叫声几乎不被他们在意。

"我怀疑你狠得下心不。"女声庄严地说:"要他们的命您早可以这样做了。"

"你真爱操心，贝莎。"氪兽燥恼地嘟哝，指甲勾起肉穴一侧，低头饮水般吸起红色穴来，直吸得布鲁斯扭着身子气喘低嚎，他才抬起头，对着淡淡的人形说:"农民的事情远不是我们贵族该操心的。你要和他们打交道吗?"

"唉，您要他就这么费事吗?大人?"贝莎怨责地问。

"我可不会让出这么好的人类。看这肉体的强健!他一定经过千百次的历练!"氪兽用大掌挤压布鲁斯的大腿后面的肉，品评一般说着:"这么漂亮的腿肉我从没看见过。怎么可能让出他!"说着，他低头扒开那穴。

经过上午一翻插干，里面的肉成熟艳丽，松松地张着嘴，吐出一股股香甜的液体，柔嫩的囊袋也红艳可爱，让人忍不住用手指来回挑逗。

长舌似条蛇伸进去扭动，氪兽越舔语气便越暴戾，舌头在里面搅动发出噜噜的咆哮，"好深啊!"氪兽赞叹道。抽出舌头，利爪连会阴部也扒开，深红的舌尖舔了一圈穴口，牙齿尖不解恨地咬住一条菊褶，用双掌挤出些肠液，"那个硬硬的凸起呢?"氪兽几乎忘了贝莎的存在，专心于眼前的美穴里，伸进舌头舔甜液，舌尖在深处找了柔软肠壁上特殊的一块，便抱紧屁股，猛烈地舔刮那一块。

布鲁斯射得一踏糊涂，眼泪鼻涕倒流在脸上，他还是不知道自己的身体怎么了，为何能经受住这样诡异的折磨。他呼吸粗重却顺畅，他的脑筋也清醒理智，全在解开自己身体之谜这个问题上。他只感觉到羞耻，如一个肉壶般被人吸取淫液。

他感到穴完全打开了，下体湿漉漉地发凉晾在空气里，除了一条温热湿乎乎的软肉塞进自己的下面，他什么也感觉不到，也看不到。并非完全看不到，他能看见野兽的舌头进出自己肛口的画面，只能看见深红的兽舌插弄着水汪汪的晶莹的肉穴。那条舌头和人类的性器一般粗大，使他能感觉到被操弄的快感，他像个物件一样被对折了舌奸，体内性感点被连续操弄的时候，他哭着求饶叫喊也得不到回应。

"您不要弄坏他!大人呀!您冷静点啊!"贝莎轻声阻止。

布鲁斯甚至听到并且看到了这个人形白影的水蓝色群脚，瞧!他还有余力去注意这个，并且一系列的轻微声响，风声，虫鸣，甚至阳光的移动划过墙壁带来的轻微龟裂声。他哭泣着头脑混乱，也不知道自己叫了什么，不知道自己的身体是怎么了。

又深深吸了几口高潮中的肛穴，吸了满嘴的甜液，氪兽才抬起头来呼哧呼哧喘气说:"对不起，我失态了。"

布鲁斯甚至可以知道这怪物叫氪兽了。

氪兽压制着情欲，改为愤怒，将布鲁斯倒过来，手顺着两膝间的腿缝儿去揉摸软硬兼备的胸膛小腹，贪婪地揉捏着怀里的男人，厉声问:"你服不服!为什么不服从我在这千年孤寂的城堡里陪我!永久陪我享受作乐!说!年轻人!布鲁斯!"

服不服什么的布鲁斯真的无暇去考虑了。他刚想到自己喝了这野兽的血液，身体变异了，但又无法挣脱开这束缚，究竟是怎么回事。猛然间听到千年孤独，他心里乱作一团:这个伯爵脑子有病吗?就因为孤独，孤独...布鲁斯心里冷了一阵子，还是千年孤独。唉，这人究竟是可悲还是可恨。

"回答我!布鲁斯!"氪兽恼怒地叫吼一声，就在怀里身躯的颈项上咬了一口，大口大口地吸取着血液，口齿模糊地说道:"为什么拒绝?!"

"唔啊..."布鲁斯惊叫一声，软软的，高潮过后的身体不是正常状态的，一切都不能以常理来论断了。只感觉一点舒服的刺痛，便被吸取血液，像是昏迷般，他神智模糊，身子也软起来。

"只要用夏日森林天空最亮的星辰边上的一颗珍珠便可以使用魔法让他爱上您呀，氪兽大人!他会永远真心爱您的。"贝莎在旁提醒。

"可我还不想这么做。"氪兽搂着半昏迷的布鲁斯，说:"用了魔法，便不是真爱了。"紧紧搂着布鲁斯，他像个争辩的孩子护着自己的宝贝。

瞧!布鲁斯靠在那怀里，恍惚间听到有关于珍珠的魔法，他心里惊愕，不知道这无法无天的世界还要丢什么难题给他。

"可是他会迷上您的。就像被王子所救的公主那样，纯真而又衷心地迷上您。"贝莎说。


	10. 10 试图吞噬

试图接触

魔法会吞噬他的心?布鲁斯惊恐地意识到对童话故事他一丝也不熟悉。睡美人，白雪公主，天鹅湖，灰姑娘，都不是他悲惨童年里能有安逸的时光去看的儿童故事。但其中被魔法迷惑的公主他却隐约知道，承认其存在。空洞的蓝眼眸，人偶般的金卷发，丝绸宫装里包裹着一颗死了的心。

世界的隐忍嘈杂都不是他的风格，他不会甘心沉于天鹅湖底落寞地成为一只鸟。此时的野兽怀抱不恐怖了，城堡不再奢华，游魂般的贝莎与他无关。他可以挣脱开这白布条，性命中蕴含的绝望力量可以挣脱开。被愤怒蒙住双眼，封锁五官，他肌肉结实的身体开始绷紧膨胀，血管凸起，要挣开这力量枷锁。

"看呐!大人!他生气了!"贝莎小声惊呼。

氪兽沉静地望望怀中男人的面庞，低声安抚道:"既然你已经生气了，我也就放你独个儿待一会儿吧，布鲁斯。我的心也烦乱起来了。"

只一片清光，正如阳光洒了多些，在这华丽的红屋子里，那对主仆如雾般消散了。

愤怒与绝望使时空在灵魂里安静，似不动的永恒，布鲁斯睁眼在那永恒中僵直。脊背碰到干爽的床铺，缓解他汗湿的疲劳。白绳似嫩柔的手指再也不禁锢他了，放开他的四肢，那白皙的躯体如花瓣绽放，撂在床榻上。一腔热血猛回了颅，布鲁斯只剩下粗喘，似乎粗喘才能解他的气。

"这是什么鬼玩意儿?正面战斗也逃避!他连怪物也不配!"他喘息了一会儿咒骂了两声。"这就是给我的新研究课题吗?呸!"他吐口口水在床上，起身时也还颤栗发抖，怒不可遏。

但这就是布鲁斯遇见的难题。他陷在这场连对手都抓不着的战争里。他一无用处。

翡翠般霞光万丈的湖面似块镜子，承接了天空正午骄阳。湖岸也是黄白相间的大理石铺成，湖四四方方嵌在蓝堡身后沙石地上。浅黄的沙，金黄的岸，他所在的城堡背面是摩天的巨石砌成的圆拱门，一根根柱子需两人合抱了，间隔甚远，使宏伟壮观展现其间。沙地远处有修剪得体的长树木墙壁，典雅整素。配着他披着金色绸缎的寂寥身影。

那氪兽不给他穿衣服。就算偶尔预备也是淫邪下流的红色女装。走出房门时，他分明瞥见红绒面假人身上的短灯笼裤，白胸衣，勉强省了发怒的力气，他扯了条内层被单裹住身体。没人怕他逃走。他破釜沉舟的打算弃一切不顾的计划，连那野兽都不承认。

时光过了几许?光华四射的时间就吊在正午空中。布鲁斯仰头去看阳光，想着终于安静了，能理理自己经历的一切混乱。他眯着眼，有些舒适，身体不疲累也不饥渴。他几乎很健康。

"蝙蝠洞。"他似乎怕自己忘掉了家，不断重复:"哥谭，阿福，达米安，"怔怔望着水面细纹，他三不知地傻看着，睿智的脸冷寂，两汪泉水在眼眶里冰冷动荡，"克拉克。"悲伤得无言。

手攥着被单两角无意识地使劲，勒着他宽阔却也单薄的肩膀。因总有人要侵犯自己，他裹得特别严，即使在炎热的中午池边。这也让布鲁斯感到自己的惧怕。

手边什么装备也没有。炸弹?原子弹?生化武器?拿来预备炸什么?放哪儿?可能引爆?对方抬手便叫来灵魂。这场战不公平!布鲁斯愤恨却也冷静。手枪?要是有手枪他会毫无疑问地开枪。可结局会连累村民吧。他开始就答应了保护他们。即使中途反悔也无益。

黄色的万能腰带的影飘散在翠绿的湖水里，一只蓝色的尖嘴小鸟啾啼婉转，啄食湖面小虫。布鲁斯"啊"地随着飞鸟抬起头，目光又被柔和的蓝天温暖。黑色的制服总在心里。可也要恨得起来，打得过。

这里的一切他还毫不了解，心里准备一丝也无，就已经被当作了野兽的玩物。被屈辱愤怒打碎了理智。被奢华晃花了眼。他不是这样的男人。他想赢。

与其恨，那东西的来历是什么?超人有氪石弱点，戴安娜来自亚马逊古国，有事能找到她妈!也许能。亚瑟来自亚特兰帝斯，惹怒他可以炸鱼出气。闪电侠是个刑警，有顶头上司。看吧，他几乎谁的底细都能掌握，能调查。而这个荒谬的童话怪物，让他连查也无能为力。他恨这个。

对那野兽?他不配他恨。因为那是个可怜的家伙。可悲的男人。孤独千年。布鲁斯眉头紧锁。

他学魔法是来不及了。去霍格渥瓷也来不及了。他嘲弄着自己。但可以说服那野兽。那是他的拿手戏。找到对方的灵魂。

抬手，金色丝绸沙般散落，轻触冰冷的绿水，布鲁斯找回了理智。在这绝望中只能靠自己的头脑打赢。必须，必须逼那个野兽说实话。他连一句实话也不曾说过不是吗?

"This is it."布鲁斯打起精神，暗自决定。要让那怪物说实话。

这时，那只蓝色的鸟儿飞了回来，唱起给公主们的歌谣。嘤嘤嘤，滴滴滴，啾啾啾。站在布鲁斯的肩膀上。状甚亲昵的关系，使布鲁斯愿意伸出手指去捅那鸟肚子。绵软温热的羽毛包裹了他的手尖肚，搔刮两下皮肉，小鸟似笑起来，嘤嘤叫歪头蹭那手指。布鲁斯有一张不近人情的脸，哀伤惊讶地看着鸟，他没读过童话，却知道这里，真善美的重要性。

夜晚来临时，他依旧不感觉渴饿，而是缓缓站起身，看了换装成蓝裙的湖面，金黄的下弦月点缀裙摆。夜色浓黑了树木，形成一圈无边无际的远景。只有身后空荡荡的蓝堡灯火通明。他得回去。回到这场战争里。

经过珍馐佳肴的山，登上台阶，路过镜面幻舞的路，走入卧房。他坐在床边，等着氪兽。就像个悲剧童话里等待蓝胡子丈夫的新娘。

那佝偻着腰的驼背丑兽进来了！双眼似狼，指甲似鹰，嘴上无毛似猩猩，畏畏缩缩却又无耻地走入男人的卧房，欲火蒸腾。布鲁斯看着那身影，冷静下来。

氪兽似乎怕他般，站立着不敢去看他，却又要享乐，控制不住野兽的情欲。"嗯，那个，我说..."氪兽开口了，真如个懦弱的贵族子弟般。

挥手猛然扯掉床单如电掣，暗蓝色的月光里，昂然不惧地站立着那个男人，美好得如雕塑般的身体柔滑发亮，盎然如春色。布鲁斯站立着冷眼看他:"你想要我的身体，来拿!"

那股挑衅的气势令氪兽惊愕，他怪眼看着布鲁斯嘿嘿一笑，又搓起手。

"别弄没我的意识。堂堂正正来拿。"布鲁斯攥着床单，又撒了手，让暗黑里的丝绸融化在脚边。

"那，那怎么能呢?"氪兽别过头，看着地面说:"我不光只是想和你交欢，是想要整个儿的你。"

"什么意思!"布鲁斯低喝，"说明白了!"

"初次见面时，你的风采震撼了我，想要留下你是真的，但也想真正的要你留下。心甘情愿的留下?"氪兽自问自答了一回。"但不仅仅是睡觉，那成不了夫妻，那算是什么呢?我想要你没错，但不是这样只是要..."

"就好像，我得了解你，先了解你，知道你为何散发那样的风采，再渴望你，然后再感受那风采，再要你，经过几千年世界..."氪兽语言繁乱，似真的如他离开时所说，他的心也乱起来。氪兽穿了一身蹩脚的黑色礼服，淡淡的，清素的，白衬衫浆直的领子发着银光。

布鲁斯纳闷那是谁给他做的。这怪兽比他粗壮一圈，谁有这手艺量好尺寸做这样的丑衣服给丑人穿，还不感到厌倦呢?

摒住呼吸，布鲁斯不是没听清那话的含义:想要追求自己。这不是明摆着吗?先迷恋，再抢夺，然后占有，还妄图理解。他皱眉厌烦:这里是古代吗?还要把这片土地上的农奴都给了他不成?!但这确实是古代。也立着这样的制度。

 

布鲁斯先迈一步，顺水推舟道:"我也想了解你。"这煽动人心的力量是他所特有的。真假难辨，似乎和野兽的魔法一样蛊惑人心。布鲁斯也能做到真正的了解你--你的弱点。这是场揭开序幕的战斗。

"那来吧。"氪兽邀请道。

夜晚的城堡前门空地上风雾迷离，棉花糖一般的白云雾一朵朵飞舞在蓝色夜空下的地面。遮散了星星和月亮，拉扯碎了美好星空。拔地而起!一片片不知名的大叶树木拔地而起。瞬时间，城堡前出现了一片森林，古老而壮阔，干净得连一只虫也没有，仅剩摩挲着天空的古木姿态，壮丽令人神迷。


	11. 11，星珠妖链

11，星珠妖链

身后那样壮阔的蓝堡景色也被粗棕色的树干遮蔽了，霎时远离文明建筑的孤立感，也令布鲁斯感到心惊，并厌恶地咒了声:"该死的魔法。"

飘混的夜风中，顶耀眼的是墨蓝的星空，它在树叶聚成的圈内夺目放光，树木黑色成片，如天空失去一块儿，被撕开了拿去，只留下中央宝贵的剩余。里面盛着剩下的所有星辰。这景色连布鲁斯也要赞叹其神秘。

白色领花上没有头颅，贝莎的身影由脚开始逐渐淡化，所以头颅就根本看不见了。可她姿势那样娴静，交叠的双手小巧白嫩，规矩地放在身前，她站在布鲁斯一边，似乎鞠躬行礼了。那让布鲁斯感到不那么孤独，因为还有个女人，女人都不怕他怕就太荒唐了。

氪兽走进林间地上，从棵树后拿来一架黑色木梯子，等到他将梯子伸向天空，黑色梯子长高了似的，冲云霄蹿上去。氪兽在下如一座磐石，似乎有他那梯子才能屹立不倒，他守卫着梯子。

当梯头儿搭在那圈树冠上时，算停止了长高。布鲁斯心里百感交集:夏日森林星空最亮的星辰旁边的珍珠，可使他爱上氪兽。无论如何，布鲁斯打定主意:他不能失去意识，那将永远失去斗争的心。他必须用尽各种手段阻止氪兽迷惑他。

如一个恶魔走回自己云端的城堡，那场面寂静而安详，似乎一切都是属于氪兽的，天地树星，他们反倒不敢去打扰。布鲁斯抿嘴怀着震惊的心看着，那黑大兽一步步向上爬。

树冠边际为止，一切还如常。超过树冠边际，梯子突然开始疯长。布鲁斯睁眼看见狂风搅乱了一池天水幕，扭曲了星光，那氪兽在内忍住风吹，布鲁斯意识到自己听见风暴的咆哮，看见氪兽每走一步都要俯身冲刺，布鲁斯登时想到: 对流层?

那持续了5分至10分钟之久，蓝色水幕星光粼粼，终止了一场演出。剩下孤寂的驼背人继续往上爬，他似乎需要休息，积攒体力，才迈得开粗重的兽腿。光着的脚掌再一次踩在梯蹬上，独自朝天的身影不像伯爵，只是个学徒，魔法学徒，勤奋谦卑地前行。

直到一阵剑群席卷那身影，冰锥朝氪兽刺去。那冰锥有指头粗细，也有指头长短，明晃晃的剑般，在澄净的天上飞舞。扎进氪兽厚厚的毛皮里去，那丑陋的怪物弓着背忍受，继续向上进发。

这可不是对流层!布鲁斯大惊失色地意识到这甚至不是大气层。这个魔法时空里的天是一块立体的物体，硬要说，魔法像空气，这天空似被巨大保鲜膜包住的魔法气体的气囊。但这魔法有多强大?

至少眼前那距离布鲁斯不能断定那是对流层。目光所及，树木高度十几米左右，出去就是大气层?那不可能!但看氪兽走的时间，又远不止走出几十米，这天幕真如荧幕一般，人在不断前进，却总似乎能看清，便觉得距离不远，天空抬手可摸的。

再往上视线又倏然模糊片刻，晴空里的闪电不知从何而来，震裂天幕般，可怖的炸雷声滚滚涌来，朝着氪兽。那怪物的头上毛紧贴着一侧，露出巨大的头骨轮廓，身上那套夜礼服似乎湿透。在布鲁斯的目光中，那身影真如一块磐石，纹丝不动，静静承受着雷电击刺拷打。蠕蠕而动，氪兽又开始向上攀爬。

这层放大镜一般的空气静止下来。如一块倒挂的池水，澄净的天空波涛退去，留下钻石般璀璨的星辰。如那天幕之后有一只巨大的蓝光探照灯，那夜空就是如此明亮湛蓝。终于雨过天晴的星空上，一只黑色似铅笔画的小梯子上站着一只毛绒绒的怪物，他探头伸手，一霎那，蓝幕碎裂了一般，如同冰面被凿碎。

天空碎片儿中，几道深黑的裂缝里刮来风，吹拂着布鲁斯的脸，他皱眉惊声自语:"天坏了。"贝莎在旁边安然轻笑:"明天就长出来啦!"布鲁斯听不懂，也不想听懂。因为他真的目瞪口呆。

说的和做的完全不一样!这些恶魔还是怪兽!分明当时制住他，绑着他肆意蹂躏时所说的魔法不像是要付出这么大代价的东西啊!布鲁斯心里的魔法，应是挥挥手，黄金美酒就有，能让任何人服从迷失的无赖魔力呀!

氪兽满脸是血。丑陋的白皮肤上有深深的伤痕，那是被冰锥划伤的。黑绸衣服上浓淡不一该是血，还有雷电烧焦的衣料散发出的糊味。他攥着拳头，气喘吁吁如死过一回般，来到布鲁斯面前。贝莎倒是坦然。

"你没有说过拿那颗珍珠迷惑我要费这么大力气!"布鲁斯难以置信地看着几乎半死的氪兽。那打颤的双腿是在让他趁机逃走吗?那倒不能。

"魔法就是这样的。"氪兽坚定地哼气出声。连贝莎也说:"是呀!"

主仆二人坦然的态度在布鲁斯看来傻透了。

"可是你们当时满不在乎地说可以迷惑我的时候，态度并没有表现出像现在这样半死的人应该表现出的态度呀!"布鲁斯指指氪兽那一身伤和血。"你们是很傲慢的!"

"魔法就是这样的东西谁都知道呀!"贝莎解释着，"常识呀!"

"不是应该'咻啪'一声我就失去意识了，不是应该这样才是魔法吗?"布鲁斯甩手比划一下，他遇见问题从不放过，非要刨根问底才罢。

"我知道你说的意思，布鲁斯。"氪兽喘着气，也不见凶恶的态度，也不见邪恶的念头，像是战场上刚退下的士兵，热血满腔，直来直去:"任何魔法都有它的代价。没人会坐享一切。这是天神的旨意。"

"国王的代价是没日没夜地工作和所有压力，将军们的代价是战死沙场，财主的代价是无法宽心睡眠，总是在打算盘，记账。"

"你的土地越多，代表靠你生活的人越多。你的军队越多，代表你要保护的人越多。你的家人越多，代表你要付出比他人多几倍的努力。越富有的人越努力。这世界从来不该坐享其成。"

布鲁斯暗暗想:那韦恩企业算是怎么回事呢?

氪兽接着低头和善地看着他:"不付出努力，抬手便解决一个人生命的家伙并不是人。连我也不如。"

"而我，我也不知道我该算什么。活了太久，自我已经失去。就像我说喜欢你，想要了解你，但是，我还是会摘下这颗珍珠，在你预备离开时阻止你。因为无论如何，我都没打算放你走，你只能陪着我。"氪兽这么说。

布鲁斯脑子里一团乱，破天荒地，他想说教别人，反而被别人说教了，而且这样服气。虽然那是朴素的世界观，和他所在的复杂世界完全不合拍。但谁管他呢!这套道理听上去是那样令人敬佩和臣服啊!

这古老的伯爵，的确是靠着自己得来的这一切呀!

在氪兽说完时，黑尖的指甲在布鲁斯裹着床单的身体上一弹，布鲁斯的脖子上出现一条金链子。就像现代人门锁上挂的那根无二，只是纯金的，绕着他的颈子。他在低头看时，氪兽爪子拂过那链子，一枚七彩色泽的椭圆形珍珠被嵌在链子上，那珍珠一定来自天上，因为地上没有这样的光泽。

"哇!好漂亮!"贝莎发出赞叹声。

布鲁斯低头看着那颗神奇的珠子，他确实没见过这样的珍宝。一时间也要眼花缭乱。

"我还带了颗星星给你。"氪兽伸出丑陋的黑爪，掌心躺着一颗八角形的金星，他挥挥手，那金星似吊坠般挂在链子上，挨着小珍珠发光。"我喜欢它，因为那是几千年来不曾移动的星辰。也许不是最闪耀的，最大的，但是他能坚持几千年不动。陪着我。"

布鲁斯感觉到双肩被按住，这是个他想象不到的神奇世界。他抬起头，看着氪兽。

"过往并不是了解一个人的惟一途径。我的过去，实在如同云雾般虚幻。你的过去，我希望也能消散。我会重新理解真正的你。但是你若想离开我..."

布鲁斯也看着这个男人，紧绷起面部。

"我会念动咒语。"

"不要!"布鲁斯抬手慌乱地抓着氪兽的手腕，只有失去自我意识是他所惧怕的，他说:"不要念动咒语。我不走。"

"如果你甘心留下，这很好，如果你要走，绝逃不出我的势力，天涯海角，我会带着可怖的军队猎杀你，你知道吗?"氪兽露出和善却威严的笑意。

这真是被逮住了。布鲁斯深深吸着气。"在你手里，我没有其他选择了，不是吗?"

"嗯，"氪兽愉悦起来，唇缝弯起弧度，叹息着离开布鲁斯的肩膀，笑着说:"那么从今天开始，你就是我的了。不要让人碰你，记住，凡是碰你的人，会变成你脖子上妖链的一颗珍珠。"

"没人碰我!"布鲁斯意识到对方说的是不许别人碰他的肉体，羞愤地低下头。

"我今晚会休息，不打扰你了。"氪兽指指一个方向说:"那里可以回宫殿。"

"给我衣服..."布鲁斯低着头，他得争取些权利，他说:"不是女人的衣服。"

"只在白天，"氪兽也擅长讨价还价，"晚上，你要按我喜欢的穿。你同意吗?"

这似乎没有再讨价还价的余地了。布鲁斯点点头。他和这个氪兽的战斗还很长。但第一仗，他似乎觉得:他输了。


	12. 12，悲情姐妹

12，悲情姐妹

送来了男士宫廷礼服，花俏的月白色绣着银丝盘花纹，似蔷薇的花瓣，布鲁斯不禁感叹这里该叫蔷薇古堡。浅蓝丝绸领巾，珍珠白的衬衫--缀着蕾丝的喇叭袖口。镶银灰色滚边的半膝短裤，细金链腰带，穗子上坠着一簇茉莉色的白宝石球。白棉紧身袜，红缎带绑着小腿。黑色小皮鞋，高跟显出长腿来。他唇红齿白，俊俏潇洒，似个古代宫廷里的花花公子。布鲁斯费一番力气才穿好这些。

带上一条硕大白羽毛压尾的礼帽，他似朵吊兰样尊贵，也油头粉面，可到底不用穿裙子了。第一天穿裙子时忍受了天大的耻辱与折磨，现在不用了。男士服装是他争取来的--在与死亡堕落奋战，与野兽魔法交易中争取来的。

回想方才野兽对他宣誓所有权时，身子虚脱般发热瘫软，连心里也软，是他所畏惧的。对方是个强大的帝王，无疑十分优秀，在古世界能担当佼佼者的称号，千年的智慧连他也不及。那气势。似一口大钟罩下来，令布鲁斯感到窒息。如果他是这个时代的人，被帝王赏识，要他服务，作为手下，他想他会答应的，几乎立刻忠心赤胆地为对方血战。

可他是作为女人的角色被相中的，他们一样是优秀好斗的男人，却要承受一方性上的压制力，他既然佩服对方，就对那伯爵有好感，就因这要他张开大腿，怕是先要他羞死吧!他也做不到。

氪兽的优秀战略似个笼子，布鲁斯知道自己成了笼中的鸟儿。先敬佩对方，等待那句:"成为我的得力助手，或者是知己吧。"取而代之的是:"晚上要按照我的喜好穿。"一瞬间他真的感到无能为力了。他还能做什么呢?他是童话里的凡人，对方是魔法强大的国王啊!

挥开那些惧怕的思绪，是的，他也会惧怕了。布鲁斯所倚靠的窗台是古老的金色雕花边窗台，盯着窗外那片森林，一下一下啃咬着指甲，撕扯小肉条，焦急的他脑海里全是明晚怎么办。

他不是给汉子准备的啊!却有克拉克成天狗一样围着他打转，对着他发情，似思春的猫般缠着他。怎么全都变成色情狂了呐?!

失去意识被氪兽占有还好说，他反正感觉不到，第二天就打算不去想便好。那这日子何时是个尽头?他必须撑着理智去理解那怪物，说服他他只爱克拉克，放他走，回去原来的世界。那接下来可是场硬仗啊!火箭导弹驱逐舰他都不怕，却怕在床上败下阵来啊!怕自己失去控制露出可耻的淫态，甚至哭泣，被凌虐会哭的，那样玩弄之下，是人也会哭的。

那些被克拉克玩弄哭泣的场景历历在目。他熟知性爱过程，知道那些火热的粗物翻搅带来的神智迷乱，铁定会哭的，自己会流泪啜泣的。但他必须尽快打赢这仗回去见克拉克!赢得这场身体上的战争才能回去见爱人呀!

 

"我还能以引以为傲的意志力保有神智吗?"布鲁斯沉思时轻轻说出口。答案显而易见:要看氪兽爱不爱给他留力气去制造那薄弱的自制力。

同样的夜里，洛塔村边界的树林小径里，安娜和贝拉手牵着手，粗布裙子遮挡了一部分风寒，但小姐妹俩还是冻得瑟瑟发抖。却在面上露出坚韧的神色，借着月光朝树林深处走去。

"女巫在那里吗?"妹妹贝拉热情的橘色头发被风卷乱，她裹紧头巾问姐姐。

迎着风，毫无惧色的的金发安娜肯定地回答:"那边一带是女巫的田地，农夫们都说他们为女巫工作，绝对没错。"

妹妹紧紧拉着姐姐的手，手心里都是汗水，"肯特伯爵，是什么样的人呢?我们能打败他救出布鲁斯大哥吗?"贝拉一直想着计划是否可行。

"大哥是为我们才留在伯爵城堡里的!村里的人不管他也罢!我们姐妹俩不能扔下大哥呀!"安娜回头斥责了贝拉，妹妹马上缩回头去。见状，姐姐缓和了神色，说:"我也不知道肯特伯爵是什么样的人，关于他的传说很多，但要很老的人才知道。就连村长也不知道那些故事呢。"

"那样的话，大哥太可怜了。"贝拉似要哭了，说:"被那样的怪物抓住。姐姐，无论我们能否打赢怪兽，都要救大哥出来!"

"别哭了，贝拉。"安娜望着漆黑的夜空，眼神肃穆，说道:"我们去求女巫，一定会把大哥救出来。"

"我是说如果，我们救不出大哥，我，我情愿代替大哥留在那里!"贝拉轻声却坚定地说着，脸有些红。

对于妹妹对布鲁斯先生的心意，姐姐早就知道了。但是她们俩可以都嫁给大哥的。安娜早就打算好了。"我知道了，妹妹，如果救出大哥，我们一起照顾他，你说好吗?"

贝拉早就觉得姐姐比自己漂亮也该比自己早出嫁。布鲁斯是那么优秀，正好和姐姐是一对。所以她偷偷喜欢着布鲁斯，不敢告诉姐姐。如今姐姐答应了她的心意，贝拉开心极了。她含泪点头道:"我们去救他吧!"二人齐心合力，更加坚定地往前走。

许久，夜幕深沉，树林里出现一座红砖砌成的瓦房，中间一间烟囱上冒着烟，四格窗户里灯火明亮，其余两间小房子漆黑着，窗户也只有两格。姐妹二人敲门。

一位头戴土红色包巾，面目慈祥，鼻子上架着老花镜的老奶奶来开了门，见到门外来客，惊讶地说:"啊呀!是两个孩子呀!这么晚在森林里太危险了!快到屋子里来暖暖吧!我给你们蜜酒喝!"姐妹二人互相看看，一言不发地进了屋。 

老妇人在红砖灶台前忙来忙去，淡黄的裙子上映着炉火，白白的围裙一尘不染，看上去令人很温馨。但安娜和贝拉却知道她就是女巫。安娜攒足了勇气，也还是颤着声音说道:"我们知道你就是女巫，我们想要和你做交易，无论你要什么都可以，给我们力量，让我们打败肯特伯爵，救出大哥就行。"

跳跃的火苗映照的妇人的表情凝固了，灶台上倒着蜜酒的手也停顿下来，满屋子里只听得火花劈柴噼啪烧着，阴影映得妇人的表情十分可怕。只见她缓慢地放下陶罐，如母鹿般善良的眼睛只见得黑瞳孔，瞪着四格窗子外的黑暗夜色。"原来，你们是知道我的身份，特意为了求我而来呀!"她慈祥的声音变成如乌鸦般的尖利暗哑。

安娜和贝拉吓了一跳，在火光中，她们紧紧握着对方的手，二人所坐的长凳，被转身看她们的女巫的身影慢慢笼罩。"我们，我们没有别的办法!"安娜高喊一声，眼角溢出晶亮的泪珠，紧紧搂着瑟瑟发抖的贝拉，闭眼喊道:"我们只能来求您!任凭你要什么吧!即使是生命!"

"你们除了命也没有别的呀!"乌鸦般沙哑的声调不带一丝感情，老妇人的影子渐渐变高，变瘦，她的脸也渐渐皱纹密布。尖利的黑眼，角型的嘴巴，长指甲。身上的衣服变成蓝黑色的斗篷与破布。"你们要救的是谁呀?"

姐妹俩见了女巫的样子都吓呆了，贝拉连话也不敢说只躲进姐姐怀里。还是安娜哆嗦着说道:"我们爱的人。"

"啧啧!姐妹俩爱上一个男人呢!这个男人真走运!"女巫怪笑着，又问:"你们要打倒谁?"

"肯特伯爵!"这一嗓子却是贝拉吼出来的，"就是蔷薇城堡里的那个氪兽!"喊完了，贝拉又躲进姐姐怀里。

女巫尖刻地看着贝拉，嘲讽道:"胆子很小，野心还很大的小姑娘呢!可是..."突然间，老巫婆显出不情愿的脸来，嘟嘟囔囔地小声发牢骚，来回走着，安娜只听见一句:"肯特伯爵并不是坏人呐!"说到这儿，女巫转过来，张开斗篷吓唬两个女孩儿，吼道:"可是你们要付出惨痛的代价!也许比死还要可怕哦!"

安娜攥着拳头放在胸口，如所有善良的女主人公那样答道:"为了爱的人我愿意付出一切!"贝拉钻了出来朝巫婆大吼:"我也是!老巫婆!"又像所有胆小却倔强的孩子一样，钻回姐姐的怀抱。

咂吧着没牙的嘴，无可耐何的女巫来回看了二人一阵子，终于答应道:"说吧!你们要什么魔法?"

这个二人早就想好了!安娜眼神沉下来，朗声说:"无穷的力量!可以把山连根拔起!"

"好说，好说!"女巫看似鄙夷这要求，不耐烦地挥挥手，"妹妹呢?"她问。

"狂风!能吹走一切的狂风!"贝拉喊着。

这个魔力女巫更不看在眼里，只见她点头唠叨:"我还能让你把星星都吹走呢!"

安娜不放心地问了一句:"那么，代价呢?你要什么?"

"嘿嘿，"只见女巫丑陋地一笑，说:"这个魔力可以借给你们一天!一天之后就要还我。但是那之后，你们将会变得又老又丑，无论谁问起，你们都不能说出自己的名字!否则!我会抓走你们所说的大哥哟!"

两个女孩儿瞪着双眼，惊恐万分，自己会变得又老又丑，就和这个女巫一样了，一辈子不能说出自己的名字!那会是多么悲惨的一生呀!

可是为了所爱的布鲁斯，她们答应下来。


	13. 13，暴露兽性

13，曝露兽性

布鲁斯觉得他们能融洽交谈，按君臣或从属关系，或作战同僚的话。

氪兽很有见解，或者说博学，布鲁斯承认着。当一头熊安静地读书时，裹着绸缎的胖胖的肘部文雅地弯着，托着书，一点野性狂躁味也没有，谁还觉得它是熊呢?布鲁斯专注于书页上的精美建筑结构图时，更忘了身边人长毛的怪脸。种族不一样，能沟通便是平等的嘛。

"你也了解建筑?"氪兽兴致盎然地说，"木质结构的城堡很庄严吧?我个人喜欢那独立威严，攻不下的架势。"

"只是看上去攻不下，一只手雷就能撂倒房子了。"布鲁斯总说些在氪兽看来听不懂又迷人的话，"但这些承重木分布得恰好均摊重量，妙极了。像是数学的魔法一般。"布鲁斯指着画页惊讶地赞叹。

"那是建筑手法革新的命脉所在，墙壁太厚屋内空间就狭小了，所以承重柱分了些在外面。"氪兽早就觉得布鲁斯聪明，所知所见丰富，他爱看布鲁斯专注于新图本的样子。"你总是这么敏锐吗?"欣喜多情的态度就像看着情人。

耳边的暧昧呼吸令布鲁斯分神，明明看着建筑物来，怎么也能发情?但他还在意这酷似起源于法国南部的哥特式建筑，细节微差，但神似。他说:"所以内里肋柱交叉就形成了这尖顶样式，也解决了高度和空间的限定比例问题是吗?"哥特式建筑的革新在于此，布鲁斯只是复述读到过的书本。

氪兽着迷地眯起眼，暗暗地自喉咙里涌出舒服的咕噜声。而布鲁斯还看着那座教堂的图解。

他又说了一些关于建筑的分析，冷静计算迅速的头脑让氪兽钦佩，氪兽也答言几句行家的建议，就像是个监工，建议既实用又切中要害。多的是一份情欲，氪兽欣赏布鲁斯的理智与精细。他像靠近情人一样，慢慢嗅着比他矮小的男人，闻着特别甜美的肉香气。

"你要盖一座城堡试试看吗?我可以送你一座..."伯爵试图取悦布鲁斯，"你要多少财宝都行。"他用鼻子触摸布鲁斯耳朵下的皮肤。

一股莫名的兽类腥骚味令布鲁斯头晕目眩，"木质城堡吗?这时期谁还要那玩意儿!"他试图和氪兽平等地，如友人般对话，企图维持正常的上下关系，"你的蓝堡是砖石结构的吗?"不着痕迹躲避那鼻子十分简单。

"这里叫蔷薇城堡。"氪兽越说出自己的情报便越亢奋，"蔷薇是爱情的象征。你来当我的蔷薇吗?"不稳的气息蕴藏着躁动。似一条欲撒野的大猫。

"所以你强迫我代替蔷薇?"布鲁斯被闻得心慌意乱，那氪兽的兽牙呼之欲出了。他惊声说道。

文雅的'熊'似从来没有出现过。

适合仰躺的长沙发上，布鲁斯身边坐着的是一头呲牙咧嘴的野兽，面目如发怒的狮子。

"喂!你怎么回事?!"惊觉对方失去了人类的特性，兽目森冷，牙齿都支棱出口，爪子抠进皮沙发，布鲁斯震惊了。

"呼噜噜..."那狮子般的氪兽咆哮着，试图接近布鲁斯。

"阁下!你振作点!"布鲁斯边呼唤，边起身欲逃走。

氪兽跃起也如健壮的狮子，嗖地四脚都跳上沙发，迅猛如同黑暗里的噩梦，像只灵异鬼兽般，悄无声地动作。布鲁斯被困在沙发上。

用头胡乱朝他领子里静脉拱着，人类的气息一丝也无，布鲁斯完全变成与野兽肉搏。他意识到了这点，推着胸前如黑塔般宽大的胸膛，急着说:"阁下!找回你的理智!"

氪兽发力时绷裂了肩膀的衣料子，后背的暗金色绣文衣服变成破布条了。随着呼噜噜的不满哼声，跃起愤怒的低声咆哮，爪子伸长，睚眦欲裂，瞳孔里没有感情和温柔。

布鲁斯感到这家伙的变身到达一段程度了，已非人类，且分明地，他遭遇的力气越来越大!

氪兽挣裂了全身衣物，挂着破布，开始像发情的狮子那样在布鲁斯身上胡乱蹭着，像狗一样胡乱耸动着下身。

"城堡!想想城堡的穹顶结构!该死!"可又不是发情那么简单!布鲁斯感知到那股欲吃肉的原始欲望。他此时坐在沙发上，沉重的兽类后脚压着他腿蹲坐，两只爪子已开始无意义地拨弄他的头:开始还是亲昵地嗅着他，到后来，嗅变成了甩头咆哮，獠牙露出来时，领巾被咬着一角，也被甩头撕扯成碎片。布鲁斯的胳膊上被划出一道道口子，渗出些鲜血。他如何不害怕!

"别!别这样!我没有恶意!"他用安抚野兽的办法，做出卑微臣服的姿势，如有需要，面对这巨大的狮子，他甚至可以装死!可是心里的一丝怯弱毕竟还是出卖了他。

连氪兽也是畜牲的图书室里，他实在没有求助的对象。贝莎不会管他死活，这大家伙又压得他不能动弹一点，与世隔绝的孤立十分绝望，一瞬间他希望氪兽能恢复理智。哪怕是一点点，他可以慢慢诉说过去，寻找回去的方式，和他探讨。怎么连这唯一的人也被变成畜牲了呢?上天太过残忍了吧?

"城堡!城堡!唔..."一切都完了。布鲁斯感觉到脖子被咬穿时就念叨着一切都完了，浑身疼痛是血，被野兽咬断脖子，他就会死在这里了。

吸血伴随着眩晕感袭击他，那咆哮的头颅就在他耳边吸吮。他们搏斗得无声却激烈，近距离的较劲留下的都是伤痕与碎布。二人几乎还维持着搏斗的神经，布鲁斯紧绷着发抖，氪兽弓身使力压住他，吸着他的血时，正是静止的场面。

陌生的感觉席卷了布鲁斯。疼痛并不剧烈，只是四肢的力气被抽走了。混乱中他虚微踢腾了腿，又无力地落下。只是酥麻，全身莫名地酥麻。就这样不知过了多久。

吸吮变成了舔舐，打着圈，热乎乎的舌头舔湿他脖子上的伤口。他后颈处的那一个已痊愈，也是氪兽吸血留下的，今天新添的伤口在颈侧，氪兽嘬弄着红艳的伤处，爱惜地为布鲁斯舔伤，似一只大猫。此时的他已经恢复了人类的神智。

只是舔舐十分麻痒，又舒服，布鲁斯恍惚地呻吟，无力而虚弱:"嗯哼...嗯...啊..."仰头让野兽舔得更多。他被毛乎乎的胸膛裹着，温暖适合他失血的身体，他就更缩进氪兽怀里。他歪着头任由野兽宝贵地舔弄着他。

"你不会有事，"低沉而又饱含情欲的嗓音令氪兽显得十分迷人，他环抱着布鲁斯轻声解释:"我让你喝了我的血，那会令你变成永生永世不死的人。"

软成一堆泥似的男人惊愕地盯着氪兽，在他怀里木然问着:"为什么不要我死?关心一个陌生人干嘛呢?"言下之意无利可图。

"总是...就是那样发生了吧!"氪兽也不知道为何见布鲁斯绝食会如此心疼，就强迫他喝了自己的血。"谁能说得清，人，都有混乱的时候吧?理智做不了主的一刻。"

布鲁斯狠狠别过头去，似乎烦躁了起来。他赤裸的胸膛露在氪兽眼里，引得对方轻舔。

胸膛柔韧极了，一如这个男人的善良，氪兽问他:"为什么同意我吸你的血呢?"

"我也杀不死你呀!"布鲁斯悠然地说。但在希望氪兽恢复理智时，哪怕是吃了自己也好，总之要死在野兽手里，死了还能做一件善事，即唤回氪兽的理智也划算啊!一瞬，他的确放弃了挣扎。"你能再变成人样，恭喜你，阁下。"

"你既善良又漂亮。"氪兽搂着布鲁斯，紧得似一辈子也放不开了。

良久，氪兽说道:"我失去理智时，必须吸你的血，或按照你所说:交配，只和你，才能平静下来。但是只有满月的这几天，而你也不会有事的。你需要谨记。"

 

这间如小型圣堂般的图书室，有着尖穹顶，森列的壁柱，暖洋洋的金红色壁纸，尖顶大琉璃窗，丰富的藏书。布鲁斯还挺喜欢的。

氪兽在早上带他来时，二人已喝了一阵子酒，畅谈了一些战争故事。氪兽的，和他的，武器虽不同，但与朋友共同对敌的热血都有的，他们很像一对老朋友了，一位百战百胜的伯爵，与一位冷静的战略家般的奇特的友谊。都惺惺相惜，布鲁斯觉得那友谊很顺畅，却为何总是涉及到情欲呢?


	14. 14，姐妹战败

14，姐妹战败

营救爱人的坚定的心，让安娜与贝拉连夜踏上去蔷薇古堡的路。城堡前的广场上，男人们正在演习骑射，彬彬有礼地。

布鲁斯的白马四蹄后飞着翅膀样的灰毛，浓烟般的灰尾巴，灰马鬃。载着漂亮的骑士，欢快地踢踏蹄子的马嘶鸣叫唤，活泼开心。惹得布鲁斯几次拍马儿的脖子来安抚它。

氪兽身材高大，马也似怪物，总被一团黑雾环绕，阳光下也阴森诡谲。那马双目赤色如血，耳边前伸两角，四蹄的毛风处有一排细细的尖角，黑亮健美。

由银亮的蓝玻璃门驶出，他们并驾齐驱，朝蔷薇花样的喷水池骑行。一边高声交谈:

"有打猎的兴致吗?布鲁斯?"氪兽昂着头不无傲气地介绍:"我的狼可是忠诚的猎手!"

"是分享你战利品的同伴吧?"那些狼舔舐过自己的身体，布鲁斯隐约记得，便厌恶。

"他们也喜欢你，把你当作了母狼。愚蠢的畜牲们!"氪兽把布鲁斯和狼都当作自己的财产，语气里就不无嘲讽。"但只要你一个命令，我就宰了它们。"

"那就没人给你抓兔子啦!"布鲁斯在嘲讽上可是行家里手，他说:"你会饿肚子的。"

氪兽喜欢布鲁斯的小尖刺，让他感觉二人亲近一点。他便笑着附和:"在你看来，我是吃兔子长大的吗?"

"还有田鼠。"策马急行了几步，布鲁斯不再争论，那像打情骂俏，使他们没来由地亲近起来。他们够亲近了。

这时，广场边上烟尘四起，银色栅栏腾空而起，似一棵棵小草，被人连根拔起。安娜蹲下掖好裙子，黄布小靴蹬地，瘦弱的她用力叫着:"呀..."样子就像她平时拔萝卜，只是连根拔起了铁栅栏。拔出也不急着扔掉，反而露出像大力士般自信的神色，抬着栅栏举过头顶，蓝眼睛里满是怒气，高声叫道:"喂!肯特伯爵!不让人回家真没礼貌!人家的家人会着急啊!"少女荒唐地举着千斤重的一排铁栅栏，逼近蔷薇古堡。

贝拉就像个机灵鬼士兵，四处瞧着战场动向。竟让她瞧见守卫古堡的狼。"姐姐!有狼!"她拧着细眉攥着小拳头高叫一声，没等姐姐回答，便鼓起白胖的小腮帮，一阵阵轻柔的风把她可爱的橘色发卷托起，那些狼却遭遇了暴风袭击，被吹向树林边际。从贝拉嘟起的小嘴里竟然喷出风暴!"姐姐!小心呐!"她在后跟着，一边吹走又涌来的野兽。

距离远些，布鲁斯于烟尘里辨认不出姐妹，氪兽却一眼扫出二人轮廓。他勒紧缰绳嘟哝:"像是一个骑兵团的力量啊!"

"你的人民造反了吗?"布鲁斯问，"围攻吗?来势猛烈，你的军队呢?"

"你还是不明白呀!"氪兽说完，驾马当先冲了过去，马蹄飞快，眨眼来到安娜面前。

出于惧怕那怪物，安娜尖叫着闭眼猛掷铁栅栏，一排钢铁呼啸着朝氪兽扑去。那力量出于魔法，力大无穷，氪兽连人带马被扫回门庭前，倒在布鲁斯前方几步初。那铁栅栏似一片碎纸，还滑出好远。

一眼见到心爱的男人，安娜瞬时热泪盈眶，她的白马王子穿着精美的白骑装在马上，吃惊地看着他。"布鲁斯!我来救你了!别再担惊受怕了!"

"谁叫你来的!"布鲁斯怒吼。脾气暴躁的布鲁斯又心疼又焦急，担心姐妹俩的安危，而女孩子那双蓝眼睛里的泪水，在他看来比他脖子上的珍珠还要好看。安娜和她女儿或儿子一般大啊!他怎能让她身临险境。

"哥哥!"贝拉跟着，一边后退着前进，一边吹出暴风，她激动得眼泪流出来，大喊:"哥哥!你没事吧?平安无事吗?"

她们和他的女儿一般大小啊!为什么命也不要来救他!"叫我叔叔!"布鲁斯没好气，被对他这老人家动情的姐妹气得青筋爆跳。

倒地的氪兽也不甘落后，挣扎着起身说道:"不小的力量啊!"他浑身灰尘却无大碍，看来天上的魔法能让他受伤，凡间的东西却刺不动他。

"喂!孩子们不懂事，你不会真和她们一般见识吧?男人要是打女人和小孩，那就比畜牲还无耻。我们自己解决吧，我答应留下了啊!"布鲁斯攥拳商议。

氪兽却不以为然，指着姐妹问布鲁斯:"这是女人或小孩儿的力量吗?"显然被打翻在地伤了高傲的氪兽的尊严。

野兽以四爪着地的姿势一越而起，黑色雷电般划过庭院，布鲁斯捏了一把汗，心脏似在这一秒停止了跳动。

安娜害怕地捂着嘴，看着红眼的怪兽四蹄翻飞者朝她跑来，身子都吓软了。正当氪兽要接近她时，贝拉一口气，将氪兽吹得似一只翻滚的大猫，滴溜溜地滚出好远。

也许，布鲁斯惊觉，他会被这些女孩儿救了也不一定!猫女也救过他，被女人救，其实，也没那么丢脸。

看见爱人的安娜不管不顾了，朝布鲁斯飞跑着，双眼含满热泪却开心地笑着，张开双臂。布鲁斯也不得不伸出手，他有些不自在，轻声道谢:"谢谢你们，来救我..."

这可正中氪兽下怀!他发现安娜不敢碰他，贝拉也只能躲得远远的，他窜出去朝女孩儿轻轻一撞，安娜就被推出好远。紧接着再用手轻轻一摇，一团魔法旋风将安娜包裹起来。任凭她力气巨大，却抓不住风!

贝拉立刻鼓起腮帮对着魔法旋风吹气，妄图吹走那阵风，氪兽只低声嘲讽:"那不是你的力量!"自然界的风是贝拉的力量，而魔法旋风却是一团风样的魔法，无法吹走。氪兽只消抬手变出一个金笼子，便能将贝拉装在里面，任她吹气再凶猛，也吹不破那摇晃的金笼子。

左右天空中漂浮着姐妹二人，一人在旋风里发抖哭泣，一人在笼子里尖声大叫。氪兽站在二人之下，回头看看布鲁斯，似乎再寻求他的意见。可布鲁斯咬牙一时不敢乱说，这段时间相处下来，古代贵族的脾气比什么都反复无常，他最好闭嘴。

布鲁斯揪心地看着氪兽将如何处置她们，如果对方会对女人下杀手，他便要拼命阻止。好在氪兽只不耐烦地挥挥手腕，那两个容器便轻巧地远去，一点儿不颠簸。

终于松了口气，布鲁斯立刻快马赶到氪兽身边，他谨慎地鞠躬，小心地试探氪兽的口气:"谢谢你，阁下，谢谢你的手下留情。"

"哦?你知道我留了情了?怎么见得?"

"安娜和贝拉不敢近前肉搏，因为女人的胆小或是对战事的生疏，或者是对您的惧怕，但根本原因是她们的肉体惧怕刀剑，她们没有盔甲或武器御敌。"布鲁斯冷静地分析:"您大可以一刀砍了他们。"

"呵呵…"氪兽轻笑起来，夸赞道:"你总是令我刮目相看，布鲁西先生，"他愿意叫这个昵称，"你和我几乎同时发现了这个弱点，你是个出色的战士，我从没看错。"

氪兽那如同打了一仗，满身尘土又胜利的样子，也让布鲁斯好奇:"您为什么手下留情呢?"

"那只是两个孩子。"氪兽垂下眼，拍打身上的泥土。僵硬地说道:"你接受她们的爱吗?"

"你也说那是孩子!"布鲁斯气愤地喝斥:"我能和那么小的孩子结婚吗?"

"小?"氪兽挑眉看着远处的两点，"挑丈夫倒是很在行。女人啊!"氪兽想起以前见过的贵族女孩儿，也是这般漂亮精明。


	15. 15，迫引兽交

口味太重见群内

592475844


	16. 16，红纱灌腹(重口，兽交，被雷者勿骂人

16，红纱灌腹

细看月亮的西移似有痕迹，在天湖上划过白光束，睁眼望象牙白的雕花窗顶，时间缓慢地流逝，布鲁斯只觉得身体退化了般。模糊的意识里浮现一只扇贝，灰色的壳内是蚌肉，粗大的手指拂弄生肉，一条嫩粉的细液便喷射出来。恍惚中，两只手掌掐住自己的腋下，蚌肉便随之腾空起来。

漆黑的屋里只余月光，笼罩着无力下垂的双臂，俊逸的面孔呆滞，只虚脱了。脚尖刮扫着绒毯，臀缝里插着一根手臂般，灰色的肉块将男人撑得似要碎裂，连滑也滑不出，塞着似嵌在那里般。

当肩膀触碰到一片丝绸的冰冷波涛，柔软地陷入其中，布鲁斯意识到自己在床上了。颈侧盘旋着温热的兽舌，类似人类般爱惜地舔吻他。

氪兽又恢复成人形的野兽，用两条腿夹住比他细瘦的两腿，手臂环住布鲁斯的肩膀，吻过后便紧紧搂着他，一动也不动。

那狮子无法这样抱他，温热又柔软的怀抱，头顶着野兽的下巴，布鲁斯模糊地想到，这代表氪兽复原了。

氪兽却能看清饱受凌虐的男体，一身伤痕血痕，射得虚脱了，神智恍惚，不可置信布鲁斯的强大的心智去迎接那野兽的残暴，又心痛布鲁斯为自己所遭受的一切，到底那猛兽是他对布鲁斯欲望的化身，与布鲁斯无关。

"多谢..."氪兽轻声朝晕沉的男人诉说。

模糊地盯着窗外，静止让布鲁斯似乎动一动神智，而不再做只会喷水的蚌。但是却连神智的尾巴也没捉住。

情欲与爱欲癫狂至极，氪兽想把布鲁斯和血吞肉地揉进自己身体里。那香甜的脖颈已不能满足他，腰又开始耸动，粗壮的兽茎钉入男人肚子里震着，这具他赐予了不老不死的身体，使他能尽兴蹂躏。咆哮如狮虎，一声落下时，尖利的獠牙刺入昔日的旧伤口，氪兽大口吸着布鲁斯的血液。

"啊...啊...啊...疼..."如婴儿啼哭，那叫声微弱，似音节勉强爬出薄唇。脑海里那只蚌肉被手指戳烂了。被吸血时灵魂仿佛也被抽干，布鲁斯只反复思想着几个字:完了，一切全完了。

他感到兽膝顶起自己的腿弯处，氪兽抬腿，将他的腿也带得张开，他的身体强壮，不老不死，亦不晕厥，不疼痛，只是被树桩似的东西插弄肚子，似要被干烂了，戳碎了。眼底是自己身子反射的一片耀眼月光，布鲁斯能看见。

"啊...啊...嗯唔..."末了一声低回的啜泣，月光铺展的男体开始大量射精。只见兽腿架高细白的腿，脚掌无力低垂，一颗兽头爬伏在男人颈部，不住地低啸吸吮。男人张大迷离空洞的双眼，似在看着满月，一股股白色精液喷溅，使床单濡湿。

这极限的一刻夺走了布鲁斯的一切，克拉克，那个世界，只剩下绝顶的颤栗，愉悦的抽搐，他终于在被吸血时射精了，射到脑中空无一物。

氪兽毫不怜惜地将男人射满，射到肚子涨得似要裂开。直到肚皮如临盆的产妇，双眼空洞的布鲁斯开始抽搐，从后穴喷出一股股精液，在张开的腿间喷涌。

氪兽心满意足，低头见漏精的肛穴也不会担心，布鲁斯的身体受得了。只是一缕红纱吸引了他的注意，这才想起，自己准备的那件袍子团起来可不小，都被塞进了布鲁斯的肚子里。

晃动着腰感知到了那团纱，在男人肚子里搅开，将阴茎头部裹在里面。精液和男人的热度让他舒服极了，也不抽出阴茎，就那么顶高男人的肚子轻声叮嘱:"睡吧。"

中午，布鲁斯是被操醒的，睁眼时他跪趴着，那野兽立着干他的后穴。"饶了我...饶了我吧..."除了求饶他什么也想不到，疲累不堪又能承受，让他不知所措。看着下体噗噗地喷精，肚子里的精液都喷尽了，只剩氪兽的阴茎将肚皮撑得一起一伏。伏起的地方是那团纱，圆滚滚地包着兽茎头部。氪兽伸手去捏它。

"我要把你再射满，才用纱球堵住你的屁眼儿，放心吧。"那纱还在被塞满的肛口垂下一部分。

"啊...不要...啊...求求你不要..."自己大着肚子，一肚子兽精地活动，布鲁斯承受不了。

又是那身体似乎不是自己的感觉袭来，布鲁斯感到肚子里被灌入大量的兽精，但自己的阴茎也开始射精，他的灵魂也被那股愉悦冲走了。

射满过后，随着阴茎抽出也带出纱团，满是精液的红纱却被塞在布鲁斯的洞口。

那股快感是什么?!如同地狱里七位曾是天使的恶魔共唱起诱人的天籁，让人耳边全是流音，更远处却暴露了隐藏的群魔的咆哮。布鲁斯靠着白色的靠枕坐着，享受过极乐的身体还似不是他的。昨夜的月亮晃在意识里，尽管蓝白的闺房被日光弄得刺眼，景物极近般，也盖不住黄月。肚子隆起，肚皮亮滑变薄，像分娩时的姿势坐着。他慌乱地想起自己的什么计划，但那计划在蚌肉里连渣滓也不剩!

氪兽惧怕触碰大腹便便的男人，肩膀摸不得，肚皮摸不得，他又忍不住触碰布鲁斯的欲望，不住地跪下又起来。

他的情感早就爆发了，氪兽在布鲁斯意识昏迷时可无比清醒，看着厚实的躯体，薄滑的肚皮，塞住肛门的大红球，那里像是木酒桶的口，宽大粗阔，但布鲁斯灌满精液的肚子在他比美酒更奢华!

他迫不及待吻住那张表情略骇人的脸，那张无时无刻不理智森然的脸，他要像情人般吻他!也不管自己的口几乎可吞吃男人的头颅。

布鲁斯在迷茫里感到窒息，被迫仰头承受肉舌，吻带来的炙热与深情使人震动，兼杂恐惧使他脆弱!

氪兽又吻他的胸膛，舔舐小小的乳头，跪爬着如吸奶的幼仔。他在膜拜他的人类!用狂热的感情，不知所措地发泄。

爱抚鼓鼓的肚皮，连布鲁斯的性器也吻起来，他的巨大的口几乎可以完全包裹住三角带，连沾染自己精液的红纱也毫不嫌恶，只因淡得不可闻的香甜肠液。

被猥亵身体的男人恍惚想着:完了，一切全完了。他瘫软着头颅几乎只会大口喘息。

 

布鲁斯怀念科技文明，将敌人抓住送进幻影监狱，你就赢，反之则输。火炮枪弹，扣动扳机击溃目标你就赢，被打中则输。他是无数人的灵魂导师，连天神也得他训斥过几句。他熟知心理，思想，人性，对自己的理智依赖无比。可他终究敌不过鬼话连篇。

在最初氪兽问过自己，可曾与怪物打过交道。回想起来，这恶魔心思缜密深远。鬼才与怪物打过交道!鬼才当过上帝与恶魔斗争的受害者!在枪炮科技文明包裹的哥谭市，人的心智早已退化，凭着灵魂战斗时屈指可数，都是借由科技，而忘了当古老的恶魔与诡计袭来时，自己应该如何面对。

除去氪兽对他的淫欲，一切都美好如谎言。对方披着优雅可怜的兽皮，恳求他怜悯。哦!这是恶魔的惯用手段，圣经里记载过多少这样的故事?而他却忘了。自信于自己的理智，被优雅宫廷表象所蒙蔽，堕入淫欲。

但一旦接触淫欲，连灵魂也会被侵蚀。

在这场连对手都不曾有的战斗里，布鲁斯恍然不知道该恨谁。恨氪兽吗?他甘愿帮他，还试图成为友人知己，而对方所做的一切，都毫无破绽，恶魔的智慧啊!

因除去氪兽对他的淫欲，一切都美好得似谎言。白日他用尽手段讨他欢心，夜晚，则可以用最淫邪的方式接触他，享用他，而让他无法拒绝那毒瘾般的快感。

他连对手都找不到了。也不知是这古老的恶魔胜利了，还是自己对他产生了依恋之情。

总之，接下来的日子让他使不上力。


	17. 17，魔之手段

17，魔之手段

布鲁斯终于被魔鬼迷惑了。

表象掩盖真实。

金砖玉瓦，琼楼朱阁，旋转的梦幻似万花筒里的彩光。丝绸似破布，珠宝似粪土，刻了宫殿形皇室徽章的金币如砂尘，取之不尽。伸手掏衣袋，总有满把金币。绣面兰花，曼陀罗，层层堆叠蔷薇花瓣的宫装，金线银丝绫罗绸缎天天换样穿。

是自省或享受欢愉?布鲁斯的思绪忽隐忽现，往往刚自警起来，下一刻又赞叹奢华而新奇的宝贝。

自打那天起，氪兽白日不再离去，时时刻刻陪伴他左右，允许他穿男装。因欢爱时再赤裸便可以。

玉液琼浆淌水似的，注入桌上水晶杯，纯银质大书案如宽阔的镜面。堆叠的羊皮纸文书摆在中央一张银盘内，火鸟毛的羽笔插在金瓶里。

氪兽停止倒酒，桌面上映着俊美睿智的脸蛋儿，他爱惜地盯着，手边就是布鲁斯浆洗直挺的白蕾丝圆领，白缎紧身礼服，黑底绣金色锁链纹饰的前襟，黑发略长，抹了桂花香油，美人直馨香扑鼻。"你该安身立命了，好猎人。"氪兽不无责怪地说。

布鲁斯盯着繁花体字母写成的田契发呆。

"你来这里一段时日了，我知你必定不甘于享乐无为，也是你有雄才伟略，怎能不让你一展身手。"氪兽夸奖起布鲁斯的优点，似如数家珍，他阅历深厚，早看出布鲁斯非平凡人，又因喜爱他，就坦率直言。

推过酒杯到白衣男子面前，"我治下有良田千顷，土地肥沃，物产丰饶。"氪兽的土地都在城堡后方，广袤的耕地盛产麦豆。相比之下，林中女巫却只有小小的田块，才仍旧住在破瓦房里。

"这里是你的领地了。去大展才干，治理你的臣民吧。"氪兽低下身，胸膛近乎笼罩了男人。

哥谭市是什么?布鲁斯知道自己一心想建立无罪之城，洗涤那家园，因父母惨死，他与哥谭的孽缘似在血液中流淌。可是连血都不干净了。

也似乎回不去了。

建立新家园?忘掉哥谭?布鲁斯迷糊地甩甩头，妄图恢复理智。可他似乎很理智啊。这些田上的农民纯朴诚实，他完全可以建造理想国家!

他会写一手漂亮的花体字，他在文书上写下自己的名字:布鲁斯•韦恩。

氪兽拍拍他的肩，怜爱地轻吻桂花香的鬓发，"好孩子。"他说着，"接下来，我只要你一个吻。"

"不...光天化日的，贝莎也在..."布鲁斯皱眉拒绝。他被野兽侵犯的不堪入目的场面不能被人见了。

瞧!他还有理智，知道拒绝。也知道随遇而安，勇敢接受现实。眼前回不去了，难道日日沉浸在绝望里就是上策?不迈出一步，哪能有变数?!

氪兽抚摸上了洁白的紧身上衣，隔着厚厚的刺绣捏住乳晕，狠狠一掐。"啊..."布鲁斯疼得软了下身，抬头哀叫时恰吞入氪兽的舌...

那野兽以最淫糜的方式接触他。

将口腔撑到极限，接受自己的吻。窒息感如那晚一样，只被舌头塞住喉管一会儿，布鲁斯便涌出眼泪来，用小小的舌拨弄那条巨舌。身体是最好的记忆容器，反应器皿，那晚失去意识的高潮使他颤抖，下身紧紧缩着。

舌头抽出酸麻的口腔，也发出开瓶塞似的声响。意乱情迷之下，布鲁斯红着眼喘息。

这场战斗里，他无对手。

氪兽邪恶吗?

魔法的世界对布鲁斯来说一直是个谜。跟扎娜的魔法不一样，氪兽的魔法古老，直接，血腥，没有那令人眼花缭乱的幻影。

布鲁斯又换了一身大红色的天鹅绒宫装，在凉爽的宫殿茶室里穿堂风使人不觉得闷热。只是两只袖子似两团泡沫，鼓鼓的，如人腰身一般粗，一张假领子，套头罩住他，似毯子般大!领子是黑丝绒绣了金色条纹的硬料子，璀璨夺目，奢华高贵。

但行动不便。他像只假人，被衣服挺起四肢，被抱在氪兽怀里。他也确实无法行动，昨夜的欢爱持续到今日正午，此时假领下覆盖着满是兽精的肚皮，裤子里湿糊糊的，臀孔里塞着水晶酒瓶塞。男人面色迷离慵懒，不时被肚子里的精液所刺激，手指揉搓下体，又无意识地拂弄圆滚的肚皮。

氪兽将下午茶嘴对嘴喂给迷离的男人，那被玩弄得神智不清而异常温驯的男人张口受他哺育。

末了氪兽抬着布鲁斯的下巴，亲昵舔他吞吃水果泥的脸颊，轻声问:"你想看魔法?"

布鲁斯确实意图研究，但现在他只会勉强点个头。

"哼，呵。"氪兽哼笑一声，"那就让你看吧。"

威猛的狮子，愤怒的熊，诡异盘曲的巨蟒，林中不曾见过的飞禽，地上不能孕育的走兽，氪兽所变的皆是上古地狱的看门兽，布鲁斯根本叫不上名字来。

那是骇人的，尤其那人身有罪时。布鲁斯惊恐似盯着地狱般盯着怪兽。他不想进地狱。可他和撒旦是情侣了。

刚会走路的小奶狗，咿呀学叫的猫咪，掌心大小的长耳兔，尾巴还没长毛的小松鼠，氪兽越变越小。

当一只小老鼠跳上布鲁斯的手掌，用两颗尖牙啮咬指甲，只是玩闹地啃，间或伸出小舌头舔舔指肚，布鲁斯攥紧手指，轻轻握着那只鼠。可以捏死它。

关于哥谭的记忆减退，关于书籍的印象却浓烈起来。他分明记得一个拍成电影的童话:穿靴子的猫。

故事讲述一只聪明的猫，为了替主人，一个穷农夫争得驸马的地位，独自去找魔王。并祈求魔王展现他的魔法，让他一开眼界。魔王先变成狮子，吓得猫抱头痛哭，说:"反正我要死了，您能不能再展示些魔法?您能变成小的东西吗?"魔王骄傲，就摇身一变，成了一只老鼠，便被猫吃了。

布鲁斯放了老鼠。

氪兽搂着他问:"你为什么不趁机捏死那只老鼠呢?"

无奈又无力的布鲁斯摇摇头，他说:"我不做乘人之危的事情。"

"你的美丽与善良，诚实与正直真叫人打从心底里佩服。该是世人学习的榜样。"氪兽点头笑赞。

是的，氪兽甘愿冒着被捏死的风险而接近自己，这份信任不是该被背叛的。而且:

"那只狗很可爱，像我儿子所养的一只。"布鲁斯恍惚想起达米安的一只金毛，喃喃地说。

"孩子?你想要孩子?"氪兽为难了。他不情愿地说:"我不可能有孩子了。但是却知道你想要孩子的心情，布鲁西。"

"啊，儿子..."布鲁斯想的还是达米安。

"我可以给你找来女人..."氪兽颇不情愿地说:"但你不能爱上她们，只让她们生下你的孩子便送她们走吧。你要全心全意陪着我。你只能是我的。"氪兽搂紧男人，"须知被女人碰你的身体也是我不愿的。"

"女人?"布鲁斯哼笑一声，他早忘记女人的触感了。

"那对姐妹..."氪兽突然说:"你可以招她们来侍奉你。"紧接着他又神经质地反悔:"女人!不行!谁也不能碰你!"他又不想放手了。

布鲁斯摇摇头道:"只要她们安全就好，安全地活着就好。"

于是当晚，他自然而然地梦见了安娜和贝拉。


	18. 18，落难姐妹

18，落难姐妹

洛塔村不富裕，只占据森林岔路的三角区，零零星星的房屋杂乱无章地分布，村里算上妇孺只有30几口人。

房屋却是干净的白石灰墙，交叉的木条钉在外面，支撑房屋，也美观大方。瓦片屋顶，平整的长方形木条的栅栏，院落里有鸡鸭，显得简朴温暖。村民大多数打猎维持生活，妇女们采草莓捡野果，有几户大家族给地主种田，有租来的耕地。

宁静的村落飘着麦米粥的香味，烟囱徐徐冒着白雾，邻人孩子们在一起打闹追逐，结伴去不远处的河里捕鱼吃。但这不是安娜姐妹的人生。

她俩住在村头最边缘处的一间小屋子里，只有金黄的茅草做屋顶，粉白的墙壁没有木架支撑，窗框的木头也残缺掉渣。

自打被伯爵的魔法送回家里，二人便没出门，只是抱头大哭。直哭了一夜，将眼泪也流干了。直到黎明的晨光从小窗子照进来射在床上，二人被村里的嘈杂声惊吓，互相看了一眼，便哆嗦着说不出话来。

两个丑陋的老妇人对坐着，一位穿着安娜的蓝色土布群，黄鞋，披着灰麻布头巾，脑皮上稀疏的金发像得病的鸡那软趴趴的湿羽毛般贴在头上，大鼻子凸出老长，牙齿探出唇外。另一位穿着贝拉的橘色小袄，戴着白头巾，头发几乎掉光了，露出尖尖的头顶，满脸褐色的斑，眼眶凹陷十分吓人。

但她们的举动还是少女的矜持，颤抖着抚摸对方的脸，露出满眼晶莹的泪水，接着便用头巾挡住脸，嗡嗡地哭起来。没错，她们正是被女巫夺走青春的安娜与贝拉姐妹。

十八岁的少女怎能适应这又老又丑的身体，连盛大的婚礼和幸福的家庭都没有过，突然之间变成老人，她们的心里充满了绝望。姐姐比较坚强，擦干了眼泪率先安慰依旧在痛哭的妹妹。

安娜扶着贝拉的肩膀，温和的蓝眼睛并没有被丑陋所遮盖，她的声音已然像个老人了，问:"妹妹，你后悔吗?"

虽然哭着却狠狠摇摇头，贝拉只会念叨布鲁斯，并越来越思念他，嘴里嘟哝着大哥。

"我也不后悔呀!为了爱的人，我并不觉得我们做错了呀!"安娜坚定地说。

"我也爱布鲁斯!"贝拉大喊一声，哭得更凶:"我们再也见不到他了，即使面对面他也不会认出我们，我们是这样的老丑呀!姐姐，我们以后该怎么活下去呀?"

安娜的眼泪如断线的珍珠般扑簌簌地落下了，想到一辈子要这样又老又丑地活着，无法与心爱的布鲁斯相认，她也受不了这打击。

桌上的小黄花被风吹落一片花瓣，孤零零地掉在木头桌子上，油灯已经烧尽了，一切都和以往一样宁静。安娜看了许久，又率先振作起来。

"我去村里!"安娜看着低头哭泣的妹妹说道:"向大家讨要些食物，无论如何，我会照顾你的，妹妹。"可贝拉依旧哭得很伤心，安娜没了办法。

她用碎花布缝了一个娃娃，用黑色的毛线做头发，绿色的纽扣做眼睛，塞入一个棉花枕头做芯，交给贝拉说道:"把这个当作布鲁斯吧。你来好好照顾他。"

贝拉停止了哭泣，呆呆地看着娃娃，猛地搂进怀里就不放了。就在这时一阵奇怪的响声惊动了二人。

"滴滴滴嗒嗒嗒..."

姐妹俩站起身，却都像老妇人一般弯着腰，行动不便，她们慢慢地在屋子里找，直到拽出一个红色的皮箱子，那里面有布鲁斯当初掉落在童话世界时所穿的蝙蝠侠制服。一颗刺眼的红点在黄色的腰带上随着声音闪烁。她们却不懂这是什么，且不敢碰，只是舍不得布鲁斯穿过的东西，依旧把它锁在了箱子里保存。

当一位头戴灰布巾的老妇人缓慢地走在村里的土路上时，引来了孩子们的追看。调皮的男孩儿好奇地去看头巾里面的脸，终于看到了，便嘻嘻笑着叫:"丑八怪!又老又丑的老巫婆!"村民们都恨女巫，而安娜此时长得就像极了女巫。不一会儿，胆大起来的孩子们见安娜不反抗，便用小石块打她弯曲的驼背。安娜都忍了下来。

她心里只想着食物，她们俩饿了很久了。以往她们帮着大家做农活儿摘野菜，现在老得干不动了，只能乞讨些食物。安娜来到扇门前，门里出来一位肥胖长相善良的妇女，安娜用苍老的声音诚恳地祈求:"好心的太太，给点吃的吧?我快要饿死了。"胖妇人先是被那丑脸吓了一跳，随后又同情起这位老太太来，拿出一些红薯和剩下的面包给了她。

洛塔村的村民都非常善良，他们愿意施舍些食物给安娜。所以第一天，安娜带着一大包蔬菜面包回了家。

家门口栅栏围着红色土地成一个院落，院子里站在一个矮小的抱着娃娃的老妇人，那是贝拉。她看见了姐姐，虽然面目丑陋，但笑容却是纯洁稚嫩的，她大喊着:"布鲁斯!布鲁斯!姐姐带吃的回来啦!"

见忧伤的妹妹终于露出笑脸，安娜不忍心责备她。况且以后再无缘见布鲁斯了，那个娃娃使她感到唯一的希望。安娜不自觉地红了脸，点点头说道:"嗯，我回来了，布鲁斯。"说着，用苍老的嘴唇在娃娃的面颊上亲了一下。

贝拉嫉妒极了，大吼着:"姐姐太狡猾了!我也要!"便将脸都埋在娃娃的身上了。

也许这样的日子也不错。安娜边把蔬菜煮了，把面包放在小篮子里，边看着眼前的一切思考着。

圆木桌子有四条短而胖的腿，三只圆木凳子绕在桌边摆放。就这样，两个人和一只娃娃吃起饭来，"布鲁斯"的面前也有香喷喷的蔬菜汤。

"我明天去采野果吧!姐姐。现在草莓该熟了呢。"贝拉提议道，"你自己一个人太累了。"

"我想布鲁斯先生明天会带回野兔来吧?"安娜垂着头安静地说:"那我就去准备点蔬菜吧。"

"耶!野兔!太好啦!"贝拉吃得脸蛋儿通红说:"布鲁斯大哥一定是个打猎的好手!会给我们带来最肥美的兔子啦!"

"嗯，我们还可以摘野菜回来卖给村里人，只收一点儿钱就好，我们会过得很幸福的。"说到幸福，安娜眼里不知为何充满泪花，她的布鲁斯，或者她们的布鲁斯，这一辈子，只能是眼前这个娃娃了。

当星空的幕布遮盖了蓝天，劳累一天的姐妹爬上小床休息了。她们把娃娃摆在中间，贝拉迷糊着，她依旧伤痛过度，此时找精神安慰般，搂紧娃娃陷入昏睡。

安娜张眼望着月光铺洒的白墙，泪滴如星斗，颗颗陨落。她很思念布鲁斯，牵挂他的安危，那天在伯爵的城堡里，眼见布鲁斯似乎瘦了些，但依旧精神很好，她告诉自己，自己可以安心了。

而她和妹妹呢?安娜从不考虑自己的得失，在她和妹妹第一次救助布鲁斯的时候，也没有考虑多一个人给二人添上多么大的负担。她们只是更努力地干活儿摘野果，来养好布鲁斯虚弱的身体。而那个俊伟和善的男人，对她们来说，比王子还优秀。

将头轻轻靠在娃娃的头上，安娜小声呼唤:"布鲁斯大哥。"一滴轻柔的眼泪滑过她苍老的脸，落在娃娃的身上，安娜也沉沉睡去了。

也许神灵听到了姐妹的祈祷，也许真的有神奇的力量连接亲人们的心，这样的姐妹的悲惨遭遇终于走进了布鲁斯的梦境，他梦见了变成老人的姐妹抱头痛哭的样子。

布鲁斯先是暴跳如雷，揪住坐在他身边还未穿衣的氪兽的胸口皮毛，凶神恶煞地吼道:"你又干了什么?窝囊废!"

氪兽吓得两只爪子如猫般缩起，他没见过这样的布鲁斯。

"你个卑鄙小人背着我动手脚了?留下我放了村里人不是约定吗?你又玩你那些变兔子的蠢把戏，动了安娜和贝拉是不是?你老实说吧!不然我让你知道什么叫:freedom and justice !咱们俩一块儿完蛋!"

"我，我..."氪兽又急又气竟然结巴起来，半天才说:"我没做什么呀!"

"真的?安娜和贝拉出事了!"布鲁斯坚信自己的梦境。

"啊?"氪兽还是缓不过神来，被暴跳如雷的男人震慑得心跳加速。

"去救她们!我得去救她们!"布鲁斯急道。

氪兽先让对方冷静下来，自己思考了片刻，也缓和了心神，才恍然大悟。

"我只顾及嫉妒她们，却忘记考虑她们俩从哪里来的那些魔法的力量。最有可能是与女巫做了交易，将自己的财富用来交换这些力量。"氪兽道。

"我梦见她们又老又丑，被人用石头打!她们为了我牺牲了一切!肯特!"布鲁斯偏向叫氪兽肯特了，因为这名字使他想起克拉克，也能得到一些安慰，"我不能让她们被那样欺负!"

"你!"氪兽惊觉自己惧怕的事情到来了，布鲁斯要走!

"摘下我的脑袋也还不起她们姐妹俩!"布鲁斯大叫道。


	19. 19，被情所感

19，被情所感

似乎作战会议室才是男人们交流感情的地方，属于他们的狠辣，冷酷，暴戾，果敢，决断都在庞大的四海地图内。诉说感情由军事探讨才能展现。氪兽扶着桌面坐于将军主位，垂着头，丧气地垂着头的布鲁斯就坐在他的下手位。

"她们让我自惭形秽。"布鲁斯显得宁静，声调缓慢:"你我覆盖着盔甲手持兵刃才敢对敌，她们只有赤裸的灵魂，却愿意用生命和女巫做交换。"

"啊!女人啊!"氪兽再次感叹:"我说她们厉害，却从没想到会有这么一天，威胁到我的头上。"

"你我所见的肮脏世界，你我知道就够了。不该牵扯孩子们。"布鲁斯垂着头，依旧沉于悔恨和自责中:"让我去救她们吧。"

"是，她们只是女孩儿。"氪兽点头附和，也惭愧地低头:"保卫她们纯洁的灵魂，与保卫国土，都是骑士的使命。不去就是懦夫了。"

"不要去找女巫对战，那很危险，交给我。"氪兽叮嘱。

"知道了。"布鲁斯起身。

"三天，只有三天我能忍受见不到你。三天之后，你必须回来。"氪兽吩咐。

"知道了。"布鲁斯点头。

"你的项链，别忘记它的功能。去吧。城堡里的一切尽为你所有。"

华贵的马车在毫不相称的林荫路上飞驰，整整一个昼夜不停歇，正如布鲁斯的心急如焚。四轮马车由黄金雕刻出的蔷薇覆盖，玻璃窗雪白透亮，由四匹属于伯爵的黑色骏马拉着。因氪兽吩咐，要他满载宝物，布鲁斯也不惯于坐马车，就骑着自己的白马前头引路。

他也如氪兽吩咐，穿着最华丽的白衣，金线绣成植物古老典雅的纹路，黑发一丝不苟地疏在脑后，披着墨染的黑色天鹅绒披风，白袜裹紧笔直健壮的小腿，白色皮鞋镶着黄金坠饰，一路风驰电掣而来。

眼前令布鲁斯愤怒的一幕出现了，一群村民在村口围住两个蜷缩的人影在踢打。

安娜饱受村民的排挤与欺负，便选了村口僻静的小路来卖她的浆果和野菜，偏偏贝拉也要跟来，贝拉却受不了调皮的男孩儿的捉弄，便发生争吵，引来村民，恶拳恶脚相向，要赶她们走。

"住手!"布鲁斯大喝一声从马上跳下来，挤进人群里，两个用头巾盖头的姐妹早已哭泣不已，"他们是安娜和贝拉!是你们的村民!"

"啊?怎么可能!"村民大叫起来，"她们长得不是这样..."

"她们是为了救我才变成这样的!"布鲁斯大喝一声。

"布鲁斯!"姐妹俩虽然与女巫交易，不被允许说出自己的名字，但她们却喊出布鲁斯的名字。

村民们大吃一惊，细细看着眼前俊美的贵族老爷，可不就是布鲁斯吗?人们纷纷问他怎么逃出来的。

"这个以后再说!"布鲁斯推开众人，戴着白丝手套的手去搀扶姐妹俩，问道:"你们受伤了吗?"

安娜哭得满脸泪花，因为自己丑陋，竟不敢抬头去看布鲁斯，只捂住心口哭泣道:"你没事。"

贝拉哭着从头巾里钻出来，哭泣着说:"我们没有后悔!大哥!只要你没事，我们愿意付出一切的!"

眼见两姐妹变成这样，布鲁斯心痛难忍，一时间忍不住脾气吼道:"谁准许你们为我做到这样的!蠢货!"声音里的暴怒惊人，连面目都狰狞了。

这吓得贝拉又钻到姐姐怀里，安娜也颤抖着搂住她哭泣。

"我!我，我...我有多担心你们...你们什么都不会...为什么要拼命做这么危险的事情!"布鲁斯眼见自己的暴躁无礼赶紧改了口气安抚二人。

村民们都扯下帽子或惭愧地站着道歉，他们都觉得对不起姐妹二人。

"车子上的珠宝是给你们的，"布鲁斯面无表情地吩咐，他早就尝过这个童话世界里有姐妹这样善良的人，有氪兽那样邪恶的人，自然就有村民这样无知的民众。"大家分了它吧。"果然，穷苦的人们冲向宝物马车。

突然间，安娜哭起来，惊慌失措地喊:"她发烧了，她发烧了!"以往坚强勇敢的神色一扫而光，"她这段时间一直迷迷糊糊，抱着娃娃当作是你，她一直病着的，怎么办!布鲁斯!我们怎么办?救她!求求你救救她!"

过分担忧折磨得安娜失去了以往的坚强，此时见了布鲁斯直如孩子一般，把所有期望都寄托在他身上。

"我会照顾她的，我们一起照顾她，安娜，我回来了，放心好吗?有我在，我不会让你们受苦的，"布鲁斯扶着安娜双肩，一字一句地告诉惊慌的姑娘:"一切交给我。"

安娜双眼燃起希望，崇拜地看着男人，点点头。

用黑色披风包裹住贝拉，布鲁斯没忘记自己不能与任何人接触。回到简陋的小木屋，木板床，小矮桌，一切都没有变。将贝拉安置在厚厚的棉被里，喂了姜茶，用冷毛巾一直敷着她的面颊，这些忙碌的事情直到夕阳沉入花园外的林木里才完成。

安娜一直帮着布鲁斯，听话又乖巧，忙完了，二人对坐在贝拉的床沿上，看着烛火映照的脸颊渐渐恢复正常，都松了口气。

"感谢上帝。"烛火的黄晕神圣，照耀着安娜慈悲的面容，布鲁斯不觉得那难看，只觉得善良。"你平安无事。"少女的诉说震动了布鲁斯的心。

她会是最优秀的妻子，最慈爱的母亲，没有纷繁炫目的外貌与特长，她坚强，为了爱人忍受痛苦，无论什么风浪，都能消融在她慈悲的微笑里。布鲁斯知道这是最古典意义上的美人，与未来社会上的少女们完全不同，有她的迷人之处。

"谢谢你。"布鲁斯一时不知如何开口，才能不冒犯那样神圣的容颜，"你为我做的一切，我不知道该如何报答。"他只能笨拙地说着。

"你平安无事就是最好的报答。可是..."安娜突然紧缩眉头，看着床上的贝拉，说:"如果我们这一辈子都只能以这样又老又丑的样子活下去，布鲁斯，我恳求你，求求你，带上我妹妹，只带着她就可以，她不能没有你。就当作是对我的报答了，好吗?"

"别哭了，"布鲁斯忍不住去安慰她，"我答应你，所以先别哭了。"他看不下去那眼泪。"我会照顾好你们俩，绝对照顾好你们俩。"

"不!"安娜狠命地摇头，说道:"我没关系!你..."说着又流下泪来，"不能有个又老又丑的妻子。你该去找更漂亮的姑娘来照顾你!"

"不!你不丑!"布鲁斯心痛，他安慰的话还没有说完，贝拉便醒了。

看见如神般俊美的自己的大哥，她咯咯笑起来。

安娜赶快擦干眼泪，起身说:"你该吃药了。"便把苦茶端了来。

布鲁斯也安慰道:"吃了药才能赶快健康起来!"他像安慰孩子一般，"乖乖听话。"

贝拉小心翼翼地看看二人，才说道:"大哥你不生气了?"

"对不起，"布鲁斯毫不嫌弃那丑陋的脸，俯身认真地说:"白天吓到你了吧?"

"没有!"贝拉轻轻摇摇头，小声说:"你总是很严肃的，但是很帅气。第一天见到你，就令我感觉很害怕，但却觉得很尊敬你。"

那是如娇羞的玲兰花瓣上的转瞬即逝的露水般温柔的心。布鲁斯知道那感情真挚又无法弥补。


	20. 20，求婚姐妹

20，求婚姐妹

 

安寝时刻来得突然，连星月也倦了般。木板床上被一边一个搂住手臂的布鲁斯面色僵硬，不自然，瞪眼无眠。姐妹不知道什么礼貌，她们不逾矩因尚未通晓情事，就坦然地同寝，嘴上挂着能带来美梦的笑。

这单纯古老蕴含传说的依恋实在美，古代的淑女总是男人们心中的魅力雕塑，如维纳斯恒远地居于爱神之位，她保守老旧的品格总是人性闪光点。布鲁斯激动不已，仿佛被爱神挽了臂膀。

因他敬畏这古老的女性特质:温柔，勇敢，典雅，谦恭，被毒藤女和哈利折腾惯了，这样的宁静使他畏惧起来。正如顽童看见母亲，何况他还是个大顽童!做不出畏惧的脸色来，只僵硬。

他更可怜这对柔弱的姐妹，没有科技器具帮着，体力远不如男人的女人更显坚劳，她们没有iPhone不曾享受过RPG，只是劳动所得的汗水和笑容装点她们的脸颊。丑吗?那只是加深布鲁斯的罪恶感。而见到被迫害至此的姐妹，正义感与责任心早遮盖了外表影响力。

饥饿是穷苦人起床的动力。肚皮响就要躬身劳碌去。没有英式管家与魔法，勤劳的少女们一直是自己负责填饱肚子。

绿树成荫枝干如枯的大树结满苹果，绿苹果酸涩，却有甘甜回味。布鲁斯使不上力气，他一身力量似乎遭到封印。

安娜不惯于这老态龙钟的身体，以少女的专注与轻盈去摘苹果，她不再年轻了，布鲁斯深知属于她应得的权利葬送在自己身上。

贝拉病体初愈，小女孩儿只抱着布鲁斯的臂膀，连话也说不完整，虚弱无助，但对于阳光的依恋和勤劳的本能使她跟了出来，远远担忧地看着摘苹果的姐姐。

布鲁斯只要低头就看见贝拉脸上围着一条干净却破旧的白手绢，"你为什么蒙住脸?你不欠这个世界任何人的，记住，没人能支配你。"布鲁斯有点恼怒，可怜又自责的心让他口吻冷硬。

"没有呀！没有呀..."显得恐惧，少女连辩驳的勇气也没有，她凭着最纯真博爱的意识回答:"我看不见自己的丑脸，所以不怎么介意，"她虚弱的手拼命遮着那张脸，"但是看见大哥帅气的样子，总觉得是种恩惠，而让大哥看我的脸，就太不公平了。"

这让布鲁斯使不上力，找不到幕后黑手，连敌人也没有，就甘拜下风了。缩回张开的手，他无力地攥着拳，深知少女的幸福全没了。

"穿黑色的衣服，一脸严肃的大哥特别帅气，但不知道为什么，让人觉得可怜..."忧郁地皱眉，贝拉轻声说:"初次见面时，看着受伤的你，我就突然觉得自己愿意为了这样的你做一切事情，只要你能渐渐开心起来。"

"是嘛。"孩子气的话惹笑了布鲁斯，他伸出戴着手套的手拂弄贝拉的头，眼里总出现黄裙子跳跃的身影，他欠他们的，责任感甚至遮住了可能动情的心。

远处走来气喘吁吁的安娜，她总是脸上挂着温和的笑，汗水和阳光使她纯洁。"你们在说什么?"

"在说第一次见到布鲁斯的事情。"贝拉看着姐姐慢慢走进来。

"哦，"安娜轻轻把苹果放进木碗里清洗，轻轻说着:"见到你的时候，看着你的衣服，就知道你不是这里的人，也许，都不是这个世界的人。"

静谧祥和总围绕着吐露感情的安娜，她柔和地盯着大地上生长的果实，喃喃自语般说:"可是总觉得你是好人。即使你有天会离开我们，回去你的世界，我也不后悔救你。命运引导我这么做的话，我就会听从她的安排。"

"命运吗。"布鲁斯轻哼，心想那也太不公平了。可他的世界，他的坚强其实脆弱的情人，此刻不知在如何毁灭世界来泄愤，都在命运的安排下，远远消逝。眼前的债是这姐妹与氪兽，使他心乱如麻。

"就算幸福不会持续太久，也可以称之为幸福的。"安娜微笑道。

他感激她们，武力解决不了的人类的情感是那么强大。除去喜爱她们俩的心，责任感就先一步压垮他的肩头。

"我娶你们。"布鲁斯干脆地说。

他从不在乎绝境，无视规律，即使世界将要于下一秒灭亡，在他眼中依然全是转机。布鲁斯知道自己的能力在这里派不上用场，但新世界，新规律，在他面前依然不恐怖。

"我会尽最大努力照顾你们俩，你们不必再不敢见人，不必再挨那些欺负了，从今后谁惹怒你们，就来告诉我，我帮你们狠狠地教训他们!"眼下，他必须对这对姐妹负责，布鲁斯告诉二人:"别再用头巾遮住脸，堂堂正正地出门，穿漂亮的衣服，戴最好的黄金，做最骄傲的女人。"

责任分很多种，对于妻子的责任和对于子女的责任，布鲁斯只感觉她们是自己的女儿，答应她们结婚，只为安抚，他不会碰她们的，所以求婚也如同哄孩童。

"我很富有。"布鲁斯将所知对于宠溺子女的最大能为全用出来，"你们不要再干活儿，和我回蔷薇城堡，我帮你们复原以前的面貌。"他得救她们。

 

当氪兽得知此消息，显出他经历千年的苍老孤寂，毛发垂散，耳朵也趴在头皮上，虚弱地说:"你回来了。比我想象得要早。"

"嗯。"布鲁斯坚定地回答。

"你还带着她们回来了？"

"她们无依无靠。"布鲁斯走近氪兽，说。

"结婚?"抬手在空中圈出宁静的小圈，氪兽问:"你爱她们吗?"

"难道见死不救吗?"布鲁斯将手扶在氪兽面前的桌板上。

"应该救她们的，她们是无辜的。"又慌乱起来的氪兽，是第二次被布鲁斯所牵引。

这才收敛些咄咄逼人的气味，布鲁斯点头。


	21. 21，悲哀身世

21，悲哀身世

急欲夺回少女们失去的青春，一种同仇敌忾的洒脱气魄冲淡了原本囚犯与狱卒的关系。同样为了少女们而努力的男人们，一心对敌，痛恨邪恶，连策马奔腾时，步调亦同样凶猛。

氪兽骑着那匹黑马，身态欲飞，布鲁斯骑着他的白马，紧跟其后，二人似结成战团，他守卫着氪兽。

二人摒弃前嫌的对话透出默契，连彼此是谁都忘了般，仅仅一心对敌。

"如果我去要那大力和狂风的力量，代价至多不过两袋黄金或一箱红宝石!这种邪恶的女巫专门欺负无辜的弱者，她是看女孩儿们无依无靠，才索要高价!这决不能姑息!"氪兽说。

"没想到你为女孩儿们出头如此积极!一点儿不像伯爵了，肯特。倒像个女权激进分子。"布鲁斯面露微笑，毫无疑问他感激氪兽这样帮他。

"我为女人决斗时，你还穿尿布呢!你以为我没有心仪的姑娘，三千年里突然迷上你!在我那时候，我可是个受小姐们欢迎的绅士!"氪兽说。

"原来你活了三千年!这次决斗我可以当作是为我，就算领你一回情，肯特!我不想让你白跑一趟!"布鲁斯坦言。

"那个老妖妇藏在哪里!"氪兽驱马当先找寻着路。

飒飒叶纹波涛如一道闪电，轰隆地横贯树林。女巫的领地里，一切像静待来者般，井然寂静。小屋烟囱里青气皑皑，小窗里烛火跳跃，晕黄里渗出黑暗来，似不祥的征兆。

吸收了姐妹们青春的女巫已艳丽不可方物。她换了女巫袍服，尖帽子，唇如滴血，眼若点漆，笑容却令人不寒而栗。透过一只锈迹斑斑的铁锅子里的水，她看着男人们朝她杀来。那野兽她熟悉，但那身边披挂了月光的男人令她感兴趣。

血红的指甲在水面聚拢又分开，放大了画面，女巫眯起眼睛仔细看布鲁斯。光洁的额头，奢华的衣饰，那股势如破竹的气势恢弘，似乎这个男人永不言败。女巫亮眼放出光芒，痴痴地盯着布鲁斯充满生命力的模样。

双方交接颇似一场园野盛宴，因他们迅速优雅的举止，和一场别开生面的布置。

巨大的白月轮盘中悬于天顶，银光扑向尘埃，四周林木漆黑，只留低啸的风声，中央空地却吸收精华，放出光彩。土地似块黑银，熠熠生辉，承载着人与兽的踩踏。氪兽与布鲁斯翻身下马，"你的战斗方式是人派还是野兽派?你用剑还是牙齿?"布鲁斯整理好马的缰绳问道。氪兽低声回答:"你不会有机会战斗的，我会在那之前解决这个老巫婆!"说完，氪兽头也不回地朝小屋方向迈步。

摇晃的旧木门吱吱扭扭地打开，却走出一位仪态万千的贵妇来，不看她的女巫袍的话。美艳的红唇，雪白的皮肤，乌黑的长发，都使她如此明艳。"我早说过你是好人，氪兽。"女巫的夸奖似不真心，"很高兴你没有被风吹走，或被蛮力捏碎!她们不理解您呢。"

"你的讽刺或取笑留给别人吧!野女巫!你知道我们为什么来!不想死就把你多拿的还回来!"氪兽说。

"你杀不了我呀!可怜的先生!从你们踏入我的领地开始便监视着你们的我可不觉得你能杀掉我!"女巫依仗月光展现自己的美貌，高声说道:"所有大魔法师都知道!离开自己的领地，去别人的领地挑衅是多么愚蠢的行为!你的魔力已经大打折扣!我说的可不是一半儿!是大大的折扣!"

布鲁斯见那女巫不像在说谎，他面色沉着，却上前一步低声说道:"你该告诉我!我的战友!"他咬牙切齿地责备。

"没那个必要!我会赢!"氪兽依旧充满自信，使布鲁斯觉得，他那么像氪星人。

 

女巫惊讶地踏前一步，纤纤素手挡着嘴，说:"这位可怜的先生是你新招的下属?真佩服你!伯爵!你总能找到为你卖命的人!这次竟然又带来了牺牲者!"

布鲁斯可没想去解释自己与氪兽的关系，他只是说:"不是卖命的，我是他朋友!"

"哈哈哈哈哈哈!"女巫猛然放声大笑，捂着肚子如一个老妇，指着氪兽对布鲁斯说:"你做他的朋友?连自己的名字都不知道的可怜虫的朋友?"

氪兽闻言脸色一变，难堪了些。

"你是花钱就能请到的雇佣兵吧?看起来是个好手!小伙子!我知道能让那对姐妹付出青春的你绝不是平凡人!怎么样?如果你服侍我!我会给你更多的荣华富贵!好过跟着这个可怜虫，受诅咒的卑微者过活!"女巫诱惑道。

布鲁斯眼看着氪兽越来越退缩，心里暗暗着急，便说道:"我有的是钱!比你和伯爵的还多!"

危机感袭上氪兽的心头，他怕布鲁斯被他人靠近，或抢走，瞬间，他莽撞地出手，凌空扑向女巫，嘴里吼着:"离他远点!"

霎时间，女巫猛然施法，她的袍服展开似蝙蝠的翼，带着笼罩夜色的黑气，苍老且空洞的声音那样诡异，她念动咒语:"沉入痛苦的回忆里吧!"一团绿光笼罩了空中氪兽的身影，使那团身影跌落下来。女巫好整以暇，欣赏着沉入尘封记忆中的氪兽，与布鲁斯一起。

布鲁斯看到了野兽的哀鸣。他没见过氪兽如此伤心的样子，但他可以感觉到，那悲伤痛苦得无法挽回，无法弥补，无法自拔。那是经历太久时光积累的绝望，时间亦无法修复的伤痕。

双膝跪倒，捂住脸孔，绝望的哭吼夹杂着模糊的话，似一种布鲁斯不懂的语言，十分古老。"唔啊啊...呜啊啊...不要死...我不要想起来...再不要记忆..."氪兽模糊的话里只能听见这样的词句。

"肯特!振作点!"布鲁斯只会站在那儿说着无力的话。因为当满面泪痕，眼泪是血滴的野兽哭泣时，那悲哀不像人类的那般能劝阻。"这是怎么回事!"布鲁斯后退一步，看着那血泪的双眼，不知道是谁更恐怖，是女巫，还是这野兽!

只一声哀凄地低笑，女巫叹口气说:"这男人是个可怜虫。被诅咒且失去一切。你不要看他表面上威风凛凛，他还不如我，自由自在得多呢!"

一时间怪异的平和笼罩在月色苍茫的大地上，似被氪兽的悲哀震动得无人再有战斗的力量。只看着野兽低声不绝地哭泣，布鲁斯再次听到:"我的儿子...唔啊啊啊!父亲...不要再想起...住手..."

 

女巫哀叹着解释，似乎也悲悯痛苦的灵魂，说道:"他不是伯爵，而是国王。"

布鲁斯惊愕地看着氪兽，听着他的哀嚎，想起也许以前氪兽说的故事并不全是谎言。眼前，他更想听这个女巫的话。

"他出生不久，父亲就被他的亲叔叔杀害，篡夺了王位，还瞒着他。唉…"女巫叹口气，劝布鲁斯:"不要笑他吧，先生，他只是个孩子呢。"

"后来他的表姐暗中告诉了他实情，他报了仇，而他的表姐却被毒死了。从那之后，卡尔国王不再相信任何人。"女巫说。

"他叫卡尔?"布鲁斯只感到这名字和克拉克的很像，但这不足够说明什么。

"上天有时候公平，对待这样的王子，对待我们这些女人可完全没有公平可言。总之，卡尔王子年少有为，天生一股怪力，喜好征战，无人能敌。所以在他继位之后，也有欢乐的日子。"

"他结婚了，育有一子一女，可惜他征战多方，树敌太多，他的家人早成了他人的目标。在他出战时，王后和王子公主被人勒死在寝宫，三天才被发现。"

"而他自己则中了诅咒，不知道如何解开，也不知道自己是谁。就这么一年一百年一千年，他成了伯爵，令人闻风丧胆的怪物。可惜，在我眼中，他不过是个可怜虫。"最后，女巫终于又露出鄙夷的神色。

"你被骗了，先生，跟着他毫无前途，跟着我!"女巫步步逼近布鲁斯，腻白的肤色似死人般无味，使布鲁斯感到本能的抗拒，他后退着，抬手阻止对方的靠近。女巫伸出手呼唤:"你要金钱还是地位..."


	22. 22，激将法

22，激将法

月下空地发白，令人眩晕，四周墨染得一般黑，头顶圆月似个魔咒，祥与不祥无人知道。逼近的女人瞳孔里的诅咒狠辣，脚边躺着一头呜咽的怪兽，布鲁斯感觉视线涣散，暗叫不好。他大声呵斥氪兽:"现在不是哭的时候!"

"没用的，健壮的先生。他迷失在自己的回忆里!"女巫大叫一声，突然双手间放出绿色魔光！

躲闪得利落，布鲁斯的身手依旧矫健，缩腿空翻的身姿甚高，使得女巫也愣了一刻。只这一刻里，让她惊叹的身手连续出现，空中的男人从腰间掏出一把短小的匕首，沉甸甸的银柄镶嵌了玛瑙石，布鲁斯以掷蝙蝠镖的准头扔出去，银柄狠狠打中氪兽的脑袋。

其时，过度的悲哀使人无法哭泣，氪兽已经只会咆哮，不能说话，飞来的匕首正打中他的太阳穴，剧痛使他重新用双眼看向黑暗里，只是视线模糊，似乎只追逐着布鲁斯一人的身影。

"别哭了!娘们儿!"布鲁斯落地后朝氪兽大喊，"别刚开打就吓尿了裤子!"

布鲁斯了解他，这个高傲的家伙难以忍受被侮辱，这自尊的贵族无法任自己的名誉受损，这强悍的国王最不能丢弃的可能更多的是尊严!甚于生命!而且骂人，如此难听的挖苦，他从来擅长极了!

女巫皱起眉头，直觉形势不好!她连发起魔法光线!

绿光一束束冲向布鲁斯，撞击到树上，变成万道火花，烧焦树木。偶尔她的怒吼声阵阵:"没打中!又没打中!该死的还是没打中!"间或夹杂布鲁斯的抽气声，或怒吼:"打偏了!老巫婆!丑女人!"女巫便更加愤怒，暴跳如雷，尖叫道:"我不是丑八怪!"

但战斗中心却从来在布鲁斯身上，和与氪兽的回旋里。他朝氪兽身边躲，滚地时，一个翻身，他的整张脸印在氪兽瞳孔里:

"谁会嫁给你!一个开打就哭鼻子的家伙。跪在女人面前哭得掉裤子了吧。"布鲁斯连笑容也吝惜，只用一张严肃的脸说着不着调的话。氪兽愣愣地凝望着他。

绿色光束十分密集，闪躲一阵布鲁斯便要休息，大口呼气，好在绿色光线打在氪兽身上毫无反应，凡间的一切兵器魔法真的伤不了氪兽，布鲁斯躲在他身后，暗叹局势凶险。

"你的品味糟透了，宫殿像个暴发户的家，家具搭配根本不得要领，一点儿没有贵族的风范，你只是个土财主一类的!"他得空就对氪兽这么说。

女巫不再耽误时间，举起双臂仰望月亮，招来林中猛兽!首当其冲是狼群。

狼扑了过来，布鲁斯发狠地踢氪兽的屁股，在他头上大吼:"你挑女人的品味也糟透了!你的床上功夫也糟透了!你连女仆都挑得没有女人味儿!谁会嫁给你!你妻子一定瞎眼了!现在抬起你的大屁股战斗!move your big fat ass!"

"吼!"震天的吼声响起，氪兽抬巨爪一挥，将扑来的狼刮成一条条血肉，他转身，凶恶地喊:"不许你这样侮辱本王!"

"娘娘腔你终于醒了!"布鲁斯冲他大吼。

"我醒了!"氪兽也冲他大吼，抬手挥开扑来的狼。

布鲁斯畅快起来，声音也清朗不少，道:"刚才哭得流鼻涕的你可给我添了不少麻烦!lady."

"你说的每一个字我都记得!"氪兽愤怒地咬牙，阴沉沉地说:"一字一句。"

"那就好!我需要你!卡尔!"布鲁斯扶着他肩膀道:"女孩儿们也需要你!失去家人我知道那滋味，但哭解决不了问题!你失去了保护的人，对吗?"

"保护我!我难道不值得你保护吗?你想追求我不是吗?那叫谈恋爱!我可以考虑考虑!被你保护!"布鲁斯的双目放着精光，道:"现在集中精力干掉她，知道吗?"

这一番话惊了两个人，氪兽不可思议地看着布鲁斯。

女巫只大喝一声:"你们是什么关系?!"

氪兽的战斗方式古朴，甚至如布鲁斯所料般粗野。他似乎不能使用女巫那类光线，只是刀枪不入的躯体与无穷的力量，以及锋利的爪牙使他成为不可撼动的战士。狼群死伤无数。

布鲁斯甚至遇见了站立的黑山羊，因猛兽都在对付氪兽，家禽就留给了他。黑山羊跳跃攻击，两只角十分坚硬。布鲁斯可以和山羊比力气，他就像穿了蝙蝠制服一样有力。

"你就像头熊!你确定没有更好的战斗方式!用剑!用剑!后面有狼!"

"狼无法咬穿我的皮肉!我不用注意后面!"

"我要你注意我的后面!"

"我一直在注意!"氪兽挥开一只狼，如熊劈开狼一样，吼道:"那不是自然的吗?蠢货!"

"那是交付后背!我真不敢相信我得教你这个!"布鲁斯吼着。

这样的对话间或夹杂在战斗中。

野兽被料理大半，其余的四散逃走。二人在月光下背靠着背，汗流浃背。布鲁斯的白宫装掉了一只袖子，山羊角刮下了它。氪兽的毛发湿透，喘息如牛。

"你没事吧?布鲁斯?"在最紧要关头，氪兽只顾得问布鲁斯的状况。

"担心你自己吧。我没事。"布鲁斯又放心不下，加了一句:"你可以和我私下谈谈你的过去，等彻底'私下'的时候。"

氪兽只摇头道:"你不必担心。这不是你该发愁的。"

女巫气急败坏地瞪着二人，突然扑向布鲁斯，去抓他的手臂，速度那样快，连氪兽也无法阻止。

白嫩的手抓上强健的手臂，刹那间，白光炸裂黑暗，女巫化作一颗珍珠，坠在布鲁斯佩戴的金链上。

这一幕惊呆了二人。"呼，早知道该最先让她摸我!"布鲁斯呼出一口气来，道:"这个魔法为什么没有减弱?"他指着自己脖子上的链子问。

氪兽收起利爪，松口气，道:"我使那最优先，我就是想谁也不能碰你。"

"哈!那我该让那些狼先舔我!喂!"布鲁斯只开了玩笑便看见氪兽要走，立刻出声制止，问道:"你的过去，到底是怎么回事?"

氪兽没有回头，沉默着站立许久，空洞的声音只给布鲁斯听:

"没人出生就是恶魔，是什么样的经历使我变成这样，我不想再提起了。没人想要在你面前露出那狼狈样，布鲁斯。"

对于这固执，布鲁斯熟悉得很，他宁静得一如氪兽，轻声道:"那不狼狈。"

"那狼狈，丢脸。"

"没人会在失去所爱的人之后还能无动于衷，你坚持不了，别人也是。你太骄傲了。"布鲁斯叹道。

"我忍不住在你面前骄傲。也许让我哭泣的不是千年尘封的回忆，而只是在你面前...疏忽了，失手败给一个女巫。"氪兽第一次慌张起来，就迈步离开了，留下一句:"别再问了，求你了。"

布鲁斯不擅长打击尊严，他很沉静地盯着氪兽离开。并安慰着:姐妹们终于得救了。


	23. 23，婚礼之寂(兽肉

23，婚礼之寂

寂寥笼罩雪白的林地，月色下矗立着黝黑的背影。布鲁斯理解那前进力，掩埋悲哀，用行动代替言语，所有男人的沉寂都挂着血泪的隐忍。亲人死了，行动来复仇，爱人死了，行动来挥去哀伤。战斗败了，他和阿尔福雷德，一起用行动，去缔造下一个神话。

行动造就了男人的力量与坚毅。披荆斩棘的背影是岁月的萧瑟。布鲁斯望着那背影。

他自己亦是知情人，感同身受，历经多少掩埋下去的坟墓，在暗夜徘徊。但那不代表伤痛可以忽略，那沉积的怨愤需要发泄。连克拉克也会眼眶含泪，在无法扛住人生，骨肉尽碎时攥拳怒吼，朝自己哭得开怀，因为是朋友，他们不孤独。

可眼下并不能去刺探氪兽的悲哀，坚硬的壳是时光的洪流冲击而成。氪兽从没有一个朋友让他开怀倾诉，全死了，据布鲁斯得知，氪兽的战友全死了。强大者不曾与之并肩，交心的没一个能活到最后。氪兽的朋友都在交心前死去，独留他一个饮泣千年的悲伤，憋闷，忧郁，与无助。

布鲁斯感到这是个孤独的世界，童话里的幻影。他也没有足够强大得并肩作战分解心怀的朋友，氪兽也没有。

他矗立在黑林中，沉默，且忍耐着，不去刺痛对方的心。或叫做怜惜。

而狡诈千年的老人一瞬便察觉到这些。布鲁斯的气度一如他料想的，绝非猎人，而是位领导者。敬佩与喜爱自然更加入骨，也有一丝不知所措的慌乱，千年的硬心肠，被感化成裂缝的岩石。

领导者沉默地忍耐，温柔，一种强大的铺天盖地，似能包容蕴养一切的可靠感，是布鲁斯的特质。

去夸赞也不对，去感激那包容也不对，直叫人想落泪，拼命拥紧那份怀抱，剖心挖肺。可氪兽真不想再提起旧事。

一遍遍回忆痛苦又有何用?显然布鲁斯的沉默是经历过这些伤痛而来的经验教训，是血换来的沉默与行动力。这份包容与沉默，是相惜的默契。氪兽默认了这默契，心中温暖。

强大的行动力属于两个男人。强大的战斗力与精神力也属于两个男人。沉默以另一种方式延续:

"女孩儿们平安了吧?"布鲁斯道。

氪兽难堪地别过脸，伤痛已经暴露，便无法补偿，无法若无其事地掩盖，布鲁斯的包容给了他温暖，所剩的，需要他做更强大的行动力。他的话语却已经温柔起来了:"照理应该没事了。施法人一死，诅咒会解开的。"

马匹安静地侯在树林中，黑马蹬踢嘶鸣，引来白马一阵跟随，人立起来，欢迎归来的主人。圆盘依旧白晃晃地挂在天上，林木被夜色握住，一黑一白的身影前后走向马匹，拉住缰绳，翻身上马。

布鲁斯道:"我欠她们一个婚礼。"也不再说下去，太多的纠葛，契约，许诺，禁锢魔法，使得话语无力，隐藏着心动的撼摇。

氪兽依旧回答得沉默，却已明了布鲁斯的意思，他们越来越亲近，孕育在他心中的全是爱，强悍又酸涩的爱意，不舍，嫉妒，与被包容的温柔。只一句话:"你不想碰她们。"便足够通心灵了。

"这是个童话的公主梦，还她们一个幸福的结局。"布鲁斯莫知所以的话，已然在氪兽心里有了轮廓和棱角。

"梦会很美。"坚毅的回答代表氪兽对布鲁斯的不放手。甚至无需一遍遍重申。

蔷薇古堡里，盛大的婚礼正在酝酿。安娜和贝拉美梦成真，恢复了年轻与美貌，她们痛哭流涕，抱在一起回味所遭受的苦难。贝莎陪着她们，拿出许多精致的婚纱。

"恭喜小姐们平安无事了。"贝莎轻声笑着，头部依旧模糊如幽灵，但被她柔和宁静的气质化解了姐妹的不适。"付出一切，你们可曾后悔过?"

姐妹一愣，不明话中含义。

"我却后悔过。"贝莎轻声说:"几千年前后悔过。"

姐妹们仍然懵懂不知。

红蔷薇点缀了安娜的礼服，白蔷薇点缀了贝拉的礼服，布鲁斯穿着黑色的燕尾服，手挽着两位娇羞的新娘，款步走下古堡大殿中央的台阶。

高耸的玻璃窗被月光点缀成蓝海，光洁的地面几乎被礼服裙摆的薄纱覆盖。红宝石衬托着安娜的金发，白宝石映衬着贝拉的橘色头发，二人皆高高挽起长发，美艳动人。

山珍海味堆叠的长桌边坐着独自喝酒的氪兽。透过雕花的水晶杯，阴沉地看着婚礼中的男人。一言不发。布鲁斯逃避了眼神，他们之间，一切已成定局，没有返还的余地，还有什么可说的?他逃不掉，不是吗?

朝这位城堡主人鞠躬行礼，接受了主人的首肯承认，婚姻关系就此形成，只是，在这个魔法城堡里。

接着，布鲁斯挽着两位少女走向自己的卧室，看着她们羞涩地躺在床上，爱恋地瞅着自己，紧接着，被一阵催眠烟雾笼盖，沉沉进入甜美的梦乡。

布鲁斯独自走向氪兽的主卧室，他爱上他了吗?没有。只是他能做的太多了，让他停不下来脚步。安慰对方?刺探对方的弱点?进一步交谈，能够得到更多的理解与友谊?还是惊讶于新的发现?

推开门时，那抹温柔依旧包裹着氪兽，被布鲁斯理解与包容的感激依旧使他想要剖心挖肺地诉说。他的动作充满迟疑与呵护。

沉默依旧延伸到此时，以另一种热情的方式。

拉过布鲁斯除掉他所有的衣衫，一方迟疑，另一方忧郁，但情爱是甜美的诱惑，布鲁斯就是一颗蜜糖，氪兽终究忍不住抚摸心爱的人类的躯体。而布鲁斯的迟疑，与刚一丝萌芽的归附感，使他张开大腿，红着脸怒吼:"不!不要那个!"

似抓住一只张牙舞爪要逃走的猫咪，氪兽抓着人类的后颈将躯体拉回自己膝上。他环抱住布鲁斯，双手扯住男人的性器，低声宣布:"你没的选择!我要你!"  
   
一只黄金的鸟笼镂雕得巧妙，只手掌般大小，底盘是空的，正好套在性器头部。鸟笼顶端是一只羽箭的形状，指着天空，两头都是尖利的，只是下端延长至笼子底部，穿透中央的空底盘。那是尿道锁，下端的箭头被软棉裹着，像是毛刷状。

没得选择的世界，氪兽独自吞咽千年的伤痛，布鲁斯孤身一人，没有求助的对象。二人就像是彼此的唯一的爱，布鲁斯只一迟疑，便粗喘着，眼看那巨爪做出灵巧的活计，将金鸟笼锁在自己的尿道口，毛刷使他低声淫叫，还没勃起的性器，嫩色的包皮被扒开，那根箭头几乎插到低端的囊袋里般。

沉默延续到此时。氪兽愈发凶狠，猛烈地掠夺自己心爱的家伙，布鲁斯失去神智，任凭感官主宰自己。

细小的人类跪在床边，巨大的氪兽拎起臀部直往自己的胯下送去，愈发凶狠下，他抓着丰肥的臀肉狠拍自己的胯部，噼啪作响的声音像是鞭打的惩罚，连绵不绝。

直觉上布鲁斯怜惜氪兽，也许是他的经历与克拉克太相似，当然，这麦克白的剧本古来就有，但使他无法放下。他总是心软的。今夜，他挺着上身，胸膛上生出汗水，顺着坚硬的乳头，一滴滴掉落在床单上。月光下他挺立的身躯，每一条肌肉都偷泛蓝光，隐约似宝石，他任由自己被干，任由自己雌服的姿态变成更艳媚的一幕，胸肌挺起老高，任由那根烫棒撑开自己的身体，摩擦脆弱的肠道，顶他的肚子，一遍遍在他体内打上烙印。

氪兽连布鲁斯的名字也没有叫过，只发疯般，抽插男人湿热的体内，将肉臀狠命拍在自己身上，进到不能再深。

沉默的交欢点燃不可言喻的火焰。时间久了，黄金鸟笼笼罩的性器勃发起来，一股股粘液叽叽地挤出箭头塞住的铃口。浑身泛红，布鲁斯强壮的身体起了漂亮的反应，每一处似盖不住力量，阵阵发抖，他的面色绯红，双眼变成墨蓝，迷醉地盯着虚空，舌头伸出迷人的红尖，滴落甜美的口水。

氪兽俯下身咬破他的脖子，吸他的血液。布鲁斯无助的哀叫满是动人的情潮。被吸血像被夺取生命，那一刻似死了般，失去了所有束缚，只剩下被氪兽占有的身体，肚子里像融化了，性器激发出精液，但出口又被牢牢塞住，不能射精的高潮是剧烈的肠道蠕动，竟然从肛穴里泄出大量滚烫的肠液，烫得氪兽舒服极了。只是被绝顶高潮夺去一切的男人，完全靠向氪兽的怀抱里，虚脱得四肢绵软，强壮的身体酥成一滩泥。

四肢几乎被对折了，野兽只坐在床头，对准被自己撑开的肛口插干。会阴处也被拉扯开，穴口宽松地敞着，每一次被手臂粗细的性器捅入肉洞，那画面都无比淫靡。不愧有坚强意志的布鲁斯，双臂艰难地拉扯着氪兽的衣袖，但汗湿的黑发已然后仰，双目微微翻着白眼，他的意识仅能控制住四肢不过于淫乱地摇摆，像是本能，但巨大的强占力已经使得他身陷欲海。

无声在二人中实在不是隔膜。布鲁斯了解氪兽对自己的渴望，氪兽知道布鲁斯终于了解了自己对他的渴望。虽然都不曾妥协，氪兽不会放弃，布鲁斯不会爱上他，但那滋味浓厚而震动人每一根神经。

"啊...啊...停下...要被你干烂了...我要烂掉了...啊...听见了吗?"眼泪却不影响布鲁斯的硬气，他强撑着抬起头告诉那匹淫兽。

"你这么不信任我吗?"氪兽又去亲吻男人的嘴唇，那里湿漉漉的，甜美腻人，道:"呼...我会让你受伤吗?我从没有!布鲁斯!"

"啊...破了...肚子要破了!你轻点..."难受使得布鲁斯有了谈判的力气，理智，不带感情，却那使人动容:"让我...射一次...我快...不行了...那里要坏了..."他挡住脸，羞耻的要求使他带着一丝羞涩，动人心魄。


	24. 24，月窗幽谈(肾

24，月窗幽谈

比起夜间战女巫时，裸体的布鲁斯显得脆弱，梯角的黑眉与饱圆的泪眸媚态横生。氪兽没有答复他，显然不满足于那哀求。

他被两只巨手抱着，姿势和婴孩一样，健壮的腹肌被撑起小丘，显然不足够去满足氪兽的欲望。肩头的巨手正用他珍贵的躯体套弄主人的阴茎，布鲁斯盯着阴茎上的笼锁，急欲去掉这刑具。

奢靡的城堡主人不缺精致的道具，氪兽抬起手，五爪张开，雾般细的一条金绞丝链子垂下来，坠落一根小金钥匙，滴滴答答地摆动着，诱惑失神的布鲁斯。"来，自己解开，我想看你一边被肏坏，一边求释放的身姿。而你又不会坏掉，只会淫乱..."氪兽也压抑着渴求心。

阴茎开始抽出，缓慢地等肠道缩紧，再咕叽咕叽地挤开褶皱，钻入开阔的腹腔。速度与秒针一样摆动，锥入核心的力道却猛烈，要凿穿布鲁斯一般。

"啊...啊哈...不..."嘶哑细小的哀叫变了调，"啊...肯特...你的太粗...啊...会干坏我...啊啊...不要这样插..."淫水冲塞的肠道麻痹了，鲜红的肛口吞入兽茎，非人的占有与非人的麻癢使布鲁斯哀求，偏偏他的身体能承受这样的性爱。"啊...肯特...我坏了...坏了...好酸...鸡巴好酸...不行了..."

"以前也是我呀!为什么独这次不行?"氪兽俯身压制布鲁斯，来回看觑那双眼，"哦，是因为这次是你清醒时的第一次，就算是我们第一次做爱，啊!布鲁斯..."

手攥着钥匙，汗湿的肩膊曲起圆弧，润泽饱满，布鲁斯去开那笼子，被干得神智恍惚，淫欲蒸腾下，他却先撸动自己的阴茎，想拔掉那笼子，奈何阴茎太敏感，又添了一翻新火，布鲁斯恼叫一声，扔掉钥匙，在那坚挺的律动下，放弃地说:"你...干死我吧..."便仰头不动。

"你根本打不开。"氪兽轻笑，手指捏碎了金笼顶拔出了箭头，"那不是这钥匙...想射吗?"

肉茎堵塞太久涨得通红，却失灵了般，什么也射不出。"我坏了...我被你他妈玩坏了..."

"想射就乖乖听我的。"氪兽说。

因体型差距太大，二人不可能以多亲密的姿势交合，至多是交接罢了。野兽利用宫床的角带垂绦将男人四肢绑住，凌空吊在床上。

背部朝上，即使被掰开大腿，臀肉也会聚拢，使得身体更紧。

"我恨你的婚礼。"氪兽说。

四肢着力会使布鲁斯难受，氪兽托着他的身体，分担大部分重量，缓缓插入湿热多水的内部，布鲁斯昂起头，连叫也叫不出声，被束缚太久的性器开始失禁，如一条蓝色的水带，滴落在黑夜中的床铺上。

"你失禁了!"氪兽低头瞅瞅那止不住的水带，哑声说:"真淫乱，你来看看你的样子!布鲁斯!让人着迷!"

兽掌肉垫揉搓一颗乳尖，另一只大掌只能笼统地揉搓喷液的阴茎，也依旧足够使布鲁斯哀嚎了。下一刻，氪兽开始在他体内射精，强劲的热流汩汩灌入他的肚子，在氪兽张口咬住他的脖子吸血时，布鲁斯已经完全失去了神智。

强化的身体只剩淫欲，性感的低吼蔓延着:"太棒了...这太棒了..."

温暖的肚腹令人舍不得，以最亲爱的方式，二人同时坐起，氪兽的房间以黄金与红丝绒为主，月光下黑的是坟墓，远的是寂静，这里奢华肃穆，充满甜蜜的情欲芬芳，是男主人们的刚烈气息。

他抬过他的脸来，巨大的兽瞳深情凝望着那遍布汗滴的脸孔，喘息剧烈，布鲁斯垂眸逃开氪兽的眼，沙哑的情声动人，道:"你这是干什么?"

"接吻，我渴望吻，可惜，我已不能正常的去吻一个人，别嫌弃我..."氪兽浓烈地低喃，找寻香甜的舌头。

舌尖卷过后，唇齿缠绵的红唇低声吐露哀求:"拔出去吧..."布鲁斯依旧吞着那大家伙，难以承受的吻令他窒息。"再让我感觉你一会儿..."氪兽古老的心意笨拙，表达方式也笨，却坦诚，道:"这是对我的恩赐，漫长生命里唯一一次的恩赐，求你给予..."

"我已没什么再能给的了..."慷慨的男人被侵犯得透彻，一无所有。吻又缠绵些时候。

金色大理石的窗台，花纹似浮雕的蕾丝，月光宁静，也是金月，今夜是好月色。夜凉如水，窗外冷气森然流动，使物色华光如宝鉴。垂金宝帐掩了一半月，床上半黑半白，白光里，巨幅绒毯堆叠成浪花，如黑海，光影交界处，赤着一双白腿，叠放在巨大的兽腿上。

氪兽靠着软墙，低矮的金锦绣枕早堆成一堵墙，羽枕松软带着花草素泊的香气。他温热的毛发为布鲁斯赶走夜凉，布鲁斯累坏了，睁不开眼，但性爱为他的肩头上都蒸出两团热红，许是他巨大的腹部，灌满精液还插着兽茎，让他顾不得身在何处，只摊开手掌垂在身侧，低低喘息。

他虽像坏掉一般，打开的双腿里夹着粗棒，汁液失禁似的流出来，但他其实没有坏掉，只是太疲累而已。

给了布鲁斯喘息的时间，无声的爱欲愈演愈烈，氪兽又忍不住去亲昵地亵玩男人，用指尖抠弄越发肿大的乳头，轻柔地按摩肚皮。

"我曾经也爱过这个世界。"氪兽说，"感激它给我的幸福。我爱过我的妻子，子女，认为世上欢乐以此为最。"

习惯了那姿势，也许是被插得太深，布鲁斯也心疼起来。他深吸一口气，听着令人心碎的话。

"我那样充满力量，所征杀来的领土都有意义，使我荣耀，骄傲自满，"氪兽带着哭泣的颤音说:"纯真，年轻，直率地活着。我也曾经年轻过啊!"

"我也是。"布鲁斯点头道。

"是什么使我变成了这样?是仇恨。"氪兽道，"我所爱的世界背叛了我，正义换来的不过是无情的离开。没有人支持我，即使我给了他们正义与安宁的生活。"

"啊!"布鲁斯叹息一声，道:"那不好过。"

"在惨剧发生后，我无法再贯彻正义了。热情，正直，我发现那不过是年轻时的冲动。那不值得一提。"

"只有权力，诡计，谋略，才是通晓人心的办法。几千年来，我未曾证明出这是错的。布鲁斯。我赢了。却依旧渴望爱情。这就是我了。"氪兽道:"你想知道的我。"

这个世界其实挺单纯，布鲁斯想，正义就是正义，邪恶的一方，彻底邪恶。死人的背后没有难以衡断的情由，杀人偿命，是那么明白。所以悲伤也就更深刻。他说:

"你和我其实差不多，经历上。无数次拯救世界，却无数次被命运捉弄。醒悟时，剩下的只有战斗，不停的战斗下去，没有尽头。"布鲁斯轻声说。

"有时我了解我的敌人。像是小丑，他一无所有，如果他有个温暖的家，富足的生活，可以保护自己不被欺负凌辱，活的受人尊重，他也许不会成为坏蛋。就像哈利，如果她念个好大学，也许你们叫做学堂，可以和爱的人结婚，足够坚强去挣口饭吃，一个姑娘，不一定会落入歧途。"布鲁斯自言自语般。

但氪兽却明白话的含义，说:"如果每个人都一样，那么确实能拯救很多人。但你帮不了他们，布鲁斯。"

"让我说下去吧。这里静得彻底，似乎可以忘掉我是谁。"布鲁斯挥手说。

"我以为你是一定会执着于自己是谁的人呢。"

"就这么一会儿，让我忘掉吧。"布鲁斯接着说:"越了解我的敌人，越能发现邪恶中蕴藏的善良，肯特。他们爱笑，爱彼此，爱随心所欲的生活，那总让我手软，放他们一条生路。"

"就像你，我能发现你坚持的正义，肯特。你的正义和所有人的一样，希望随心所欲，凭着自己的力量生活。你还爱孩子们。"布鲁斯叹息着:"我也没办法在你变成老鼠时，毫不犹豫地捏碎你。"

"所以，感激你有邪恶的敌人吧！他们让你恨得利落轻快。如果你不能坚持正义，就坚持做你自己。肯特。我总觉得，你不是坏人，只是对这个世界恨透了罢了。"布鲁斯说。

"所以，别再纠结于你野兽的外表。你用它们做善良的事，结果是一样的。看开些吧。"布鲁斯的劝说似良友。


	25. 25，氪兽坏吗

25，氪兽坏吗

话经说出就像洪水泄闸，拐弯荡到令人无法忍受的尴尬处。

巨兽的臂膀僵硬了，布鲁斯也不再动弹。但亲昵的连接着身体的姿势，令二人擦出不知名的一点火花来。巨兽抽泣着，布鲁斯的脖子似铁块，二人不知所措，和所有失口表露真情的男人一样，尴尬与沉默延续着。

即使做野兽也很好的肯定，让氪兽无比豁然欣慰。布鲁斯所有的公正与善良的品格，是他所见中最为耀眼的一个。

而布鲁斯感知的更多。初来这个童话世界，一切都新鲜，令他像个孩子，再一次领略到这里的特殊。

月挂中天，虚无飘渺，战斗与科技不属于魔力王朝。奢靡的星系不属于宇宙任何一隅。它就似一页书里的一张图，人在里面似微细的灰尘。没有布鲁斯，没有联盟，没有克拉克，一切都过去了，似被时间冲淡了，似洪流里的一滴水，自身也渺渺茫茫。

对正义与邪恶的区分，在这个世界里是个谜。如自己所说，越接近敌手越体验到那份痛苦，自己对于正邪的区分，越来越渺茫。

因为天知道!智慧总是分层。就像罪恶。把世界切开来看，就会看到更多大千世界，多姿多彩的碎片。那是神的力量，能统筹每一片。自己曾掌握过智慧之椅，资格也够了。

罪恶也分时间地点。在哥谭干下杀人的罪行，小丑凌迟了无数家庭，那是罪恶。如果作为审判者，看这个世界的氪兽，布鲁斯不禁犹豫，如果自己原谅他，那么，他还算是邪恶的人吗?

布鲁斯依旧不明白，自己究竟算了解了这个人没有。

次日中午，黄金与雪白团似的晶莹剔透的少女，晃动着眼眸出现在大殿，脸蛋上挂着莫名的娇羞。

摸着脸羞愧似地，安娜自责着:"我该早起的，却不知道为什么睡得这么沉。"

"又没有农活儿，你早起干什么?"布鲁斯不理解安娜的勤快，皱眉咕哝。他正坐在氪兽右手边，二人刚刚分开亲昵的连接。"睡得好么?"布鲁斯招手叫安娜过来，像个大哥哥，也带着点儿亏欠的意思。

安娜过去，被大手抚摸了金发卷，露出娴雅的微笑。

魔力刚刚褪去，贝拉依旧揉着眼睛，是在看了自己丈夫的英俊身姿时红了脸的，作为妻子的自觉，叫她收敛了顽皮，拉起白裙摆行了个礼，乖巧地叫着:"早安，老爷。早安，伯爵。"

四个人各自重新落座，眩目的魔法已经看了几天，都不再使姑娘们叽叽喳喳的了。

坐在布鲁斯身前，安娜作为妻子，害怕也要强撑着，一条手臂细瘦，在明黄的绸袖子里发抖，横在布鲁斯胸前，另一手压住胸口，礼貌地点头说:"伯爵，谢谢你救我们。其实您很善良，我们一开始误会您了。请以后，也保护布鲁斯先生，可以么?"

对于女士的请求，尊贵的城主没回答，只绷紧一张恐怖的脸，就算这女人不说，他也在拼了命维护布鲁斯。氪兽低头晃杯中的白葡萄酒。

贝拉抢言:"虽然，虽然我们曾经战斗过!我，我也觉得你很恐怖!可是，可是我真的感谢你没有伤害大哥!"

令氪兽在意的是刚刚的一幕，嫩滑的少女的脸蛋凑近成熟的满是风霜的脸颊，她亲了布鲁斯一口，虽被躲开了，没太疏远地躲闪，但小小的嘴唇，那样满是情意地。那男人的粗糙的肌肤，挂霜的白鬓，似她们的父亲。那上面该还有自己的味道残留着。

"布鲁斯是我的命。"氪兽抬眼皮轻蔑地看着少女们，少女不谙世事，但那敌意却瞒不过布鲁斯的眼睛。"我比你们想的还要更珍惜他。"

看不出轻蔑，安娜却本能地感到坦诚，氪兽说的不是客套话，而是真的。她开心起来，大声说:"那我们就算是一家人啦?"说完又觉察到什么，怪异地看着氪兽。

"不要捉弄小孩子!"布鲁斯觉察到那可笑的敌意，氪兽在吃醋。可他说:"这里的一切与她们无关。"

"我可没有你会捉弄人。"氪兽扶着桌子站起身，仰望外面的晴天。他意有所指，说布鲁斯假结婚的事情。

后花园的池边有一座厚实的凉亭。为什么说厚实?精钢白骨架，缠绕着蔷薇花藤，枝繁叶茂，绿叶似毯子，由庭顶重重地铺陈至地面，小巧却典雅。

贝莎端过好多烘烤的甜点，躬身送入欢笑的人之间，放在桌子上。

"作为城主，我可不能失礼，好好招待你们，让你们玩得尽兴，可是我的体面。"氪兽高高在上地说。

"怎么玩?"贝拉指着凉亭边上的一块空地，红白格子的地面很是鲜明，是舞场。"是在那上面玩吗?"

一丛乐器飘了过来，有小提琴，钢琴，金色的号角，圆大的白鼓，三角架，竖琴，一批批整齐地沿着池边滑近。还有一件黑色的燕尾管家服，应是有人穿着，也看不见头颅，只是听声音那样清朗，该是个乐手。男人鞠躬之后立在凉亭外，说:"伯爵，乐队准备好了。"

布鲁斯天生成警觉，蔷薇古堡里他以为他了如指掌，却从没看见过这个人，不由得问:"他是谁?"

"乔纳斯。"男人回答，恭敬，一丝不苟，没有人味儿，和机器一样，他说:"我一直都在，甚至在伯爵的卧室里，也呆过几晚。我敬重您，也十分喜欢您。"

"为什么不出声!"布鲁斯怒问。

"伯爵没叫我。好啦!"乔纳斯拍拍手，使提琴上弦，号角抬高，冲着晴空，他鞠躬说:"献给您。"

悠扬的舞曲是华尔兹。圆舞曲顺着池面扩散回漾，令人荡气回肠，场面也颇壮观了。这吓坏了两个女孩子。

"舞会!姐姐!这是舞会呀!"贝拉全身绷紧似一只猫，喉咙咕噜着:"王子和公主的舞会呀!"

"镇定!镇定!我知道!可我不会跳舞!"安娜紧张起来，又羞红了脸。

没等女士们优先，氪兽旋身走出凉亭，来到布鲁斯面前，"按照礼节，城主应跳第一只舞，向大家致敬。"乐声中，氪兽回头解释着，又不容拒绝地去搂布鲁斯结实的腰，"你们能体谅吧?毕竟我那么珍惜我的布鲁斯啊!"

"喂!"被轻易捞起腰，简直像摆弄一个少女，布鲁斯红了脸，觉得荒唐，低声道:"你这是干什么!"

"别让我在你的妻子面前丢丑，怜悯我。"氪兽已带着男人旋转起来。

"你和她们一般见识!还怕丢丑!"布鲁斯的黑舞鞋精致，但鞋跟都无法沾到地面。"这已经很丢丑了!"

"我只是想和你跳第一支舞。"氪兽已经笑起来了。

眼前一片彩花亮眼，布鲁斯感到头晕，"那你可以转慢点吗!"

氪兽反而将人举高，他手臂举起的高度正好是两个人叠立的高度，像过山车一样快地旋转。

"哇!"贝拉羡慕地叫起来:"氪兽好厉害呀!我也想要举高高!那是全国最高的啦!"

安娜也张大嘴巴看着那一抹已模糊的白影，惊叹那该有多刺激，也激动起来，忘掉了看到氪兽搂住布鲁斯那一瞬的怪异感觉。

"哈哈哈哈!"氪兽畅怀大笑，旋转中心，他与布鲁斯四目相对，看着对方依旧冷酷的脸，并将那理解为在女士面前的尊严。他问道:"你会跳舞吗?"

四肢都甩得飞起来的男人冷着脸，轻蔑地说:"跳舞?我的城市，有以我名字命名的舞会!有人出十个亿为求与我共舞，你说我会不会跳舞?"


End file.
